<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Молодой и дикий by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664427">Молодой и дикий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Bodyguard (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Retelling, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг фильма «Телохранитель». Северус Снейп приставлен к национальному герою Магической Британии. Гарри Поттер хочет оторваться на каникулах, Северус хочет оторвать лохматую башку героя. И никто не получит желаемого...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They say I'm trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для названий глав использовались строки из песен Уитни Хьюстон: «Queen Of The Night», «I\'m your baby tonight», «I have nothing», «Run to you», «I look to you», « I will always love you».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Дикий</b><br/><br/>Мне никогда особенно интересно не было, что там у них творится. В их мире. Мне и про свой-то неинтересно было знать; все волнения, забастовки, политические реформы прошли мимо меня. Единственный раз коснулось, когда рабочие фабрики на нашей улице устроили потасовку, а потом начали швырять камни в дома – в наш тоже прилетело.<br/><br/>Помню как сейчас. Отец сидел в кресле, положив газету на колени. Он всегда там сидел, когда не работал и не пил, и сейчас мне до сих пор дико глядеть на это кресло: оно кажется слишком пустым, неправильным, как будто распиленным пополам. Не хватает одной значительной части.<br/><br/>Отец сидел в кресле, а я делал уроки за столом: темный такой стол у самого окна, слишком низкий, чтобы было удобно писать. Кажется, отец сторговал его у бабки из противоположного дома: она уезжала и всю мебель с собой забрать не смогла, соседи выкупили кое-что. Отец купил мне этот стол. Барский подарок! Только вот стол был журнальным, видимо, для нормальных семей, где можно целый стол отвести под журналы и что там еще… я за ним писал, приходилось изгибаться дугой, а отец вечно орал, что я сутулый.<br/><br/>Камень влетел в окно. Осколков было мало, зато шуму много. Мы застыли, уставились на него: обычный серый булыжник размером с яйцо. Нарушитель спокойствия. Пришелец из внешнего мира. Потом отец опомнился и велел мне убрать грязь. Он так и сказал: «Убери здесь грязь». Я замел осколки, камень вышвырнул за борт – в окно, обратно во внешний мир. Не знаю, позавидовал я ему тогда или нет – камню, который так легко пересекает границу. Я навсегда увяз в нашем собственном с отцом мире, в тухлой прохладе дома, который держал крепче паутины.<br/><br/>Вспоминаю теперь и удивляюсь: ведь действительно ничего внешнего. Телевизора в доме не было, отец называл его «камерой хранения для мозга» – мол, стоит включить этот ящик, как можно считать, что подарил ему свои мозги. То, что хранить мозги в бутылке немногим лучше, я никогда не осмеливался заметить. Радио в доме было, но отец его сломал, еще когда я был маленьким, швырнул как-то не то в стену, не то в мать. Гости к нам не ходили, газеты отец брал в руки, только чтобы изображать занятость. Ко всему новому, ко всем чужакам на улице он относился враждебно, а мне кажется – попросту боялся. Боялся всего – перемен, мнений, новостей, жизни. Заперся в доме, и меня заодно запер.<br/><br/>Вот я и думаю: всегда он таким был или это после матери началось? Может, он ждал, что в его жизнь придут еще «такие». Такие, как она. Про мать он говорил редко и всегда что-нибудь плохое. Говорил, она не человеком была. Стало быть, и я человек лишь наполовину. Я раньше считал это пьяным бредом – потому, что трезвым отец про нее вообще не вспоминал.<br/><br/>Он сказал как-то, что она была вроде тех русалок. Тех чокнутых грудастых баб из сказок, которые торчат из воды по пояс и заманивают моряков своими песнями. «Заманила, обманула, а потом начала топить» – вот что он сказал. «Самое главное, издали-то они все нормальными кажутся. Баба как баба. А под водой хвост, и ни за что его не увидишь, пока близко не подойдешь. Ну а подошел – все, считай, уже поздно».<br/><br/>Конечно, моя мама не была русалкой. Все эти метафоры и образы больше похожи на пьяный бред – тоже мне, сказочник! На деле все было куда проще.<br/><br/>Моя мама была ведьмой.<br/><br/>Я почти не помню ее. Нет, вру. Помню кое-что, но не могу сказать точно, правда это или я себе напридумывал. Я почти все детство провел в мечтах – там было уютнее. Придумал себе жизнь на двадцать лет вперед, придумал друзей, работу, подвиг себе придумал. Любовь не придумывал – тогда казалось, она ни к чему нормальному мальчишке, только будет мешать мир спасать. А теперь жалею, теперь у меня с фантазиями сложнее стало, придумывать уже не получается.<br/><br/>Вспоминать – нечего.<br/><br/>Когда умер отец, я уже четыре года проработал в лавке. К тому времени я забросил лишние мечты, как забросил вообще все лишнее, все, что может мешать выполнению простейших действий. Работа и дом – вот и все, что существовало в моей реальности. Дома я читал или тренировался тайком от отца, на работе стоял за прилавком да наводил порядок в подсобке: там вечно срывались полки, сколько их ни приколачивай. Вообще, там жил полтергейст, но кроме меня его никто не видел, и я притворялся, что тоже не замечаю его. Быть нормальным стало моей привычкой, как не глядеть в глаза, или держать спину прямо, или не прикасаться к отцовским бутылкам. За нарушение этих правил я мог получить по шее; это поначалу, потом уже отец был слишком слабый и больной, но страх никуда не делся. Даже когда отец умирал и почти не мог ходить, я боялся его злости. Он это видел и, думаю, его это подбадривало.<br/><br/>Потом отец умер, а я растерялся. Не знал, что надо делать дальше. По всему выходило: жить как жил, ходить на работу, читать книги, тренироваться в магических трюках – с годами они получались все лучше – хоть что-то, в чем я добился успеха. Это и навело меня на мысль.<br/><br/>Теперь я живу среди «этих». Меня еще порой принимают за нормального, пытаются спровадить, даже мозги вычистить, но я всегда показываю палочку – у них это вроде паспорта. Палочку мне велели купить в первый же день, когда я снял комнату в «Дырявом котле». Сказали, без нее никуда, но на самом деле она почти всегда висит у пояса, ненужная.<br/><br/>Смешно; здесь я еще более чужой, чем в обычном мире. В конце концов, я так нигде и не прижился, кроме нашего личного с отцом мира – да и там всегда чувствовал себя эмигрантом.<br/><br/>Таких, как я, они называют «дикими». А я и есть дикий. Иногда чувствую себя зверем, который бежит, не разбирая дороги – знай только перепрыгивай корни и обходи капканы. Только чутье, только нутряной какой-то компас, который всегда мне мешал. Потому что мог предупредить, а помочь не мог, так не лучше ли неведение? Вот и сейчас такое чувство, что несусь во весь опор в западню. У них здесь война идет, затяжная, долгие годы – нормальные люди про нее и не слышали, а ведь умирают, каждый день умирают и маги, и люди. Пытался узнать, что к чему, – молчат, кормят сказками, легендами, пророчества пересказывают… главного злодея даже по имени не называют. Страху нагоняют, только мне не страшно. Мне как-то… пусто.<br/><br/>Иногда думаю, не лучше ли вернуться. Закрываю глаза и вижу: пустое кресло, низкий стол у окна, столешницу пересекает трещина – это когда отец разозлился и шваркнул кулаком, в следующий раз кулак прилетел уже мне в челюсть. Вижу нашу улицу с окнами, заколоченными досками: с каждым годом все больше людей съезжают, говорят, и фабрику будут закрывать, а дома сносить и застраивать магазинами. Вдруг вижу мать: темные волосы, черные глаза, «мои» глаза. Я ее такой придумал. В моих мечтах она улыбается, тянет белые руки. Называет меня «принцем».<br/><br/>Принцы живут в сказках. Поэтому я остаюсь. Поэтому я вываливаю последний галлеон за еще одну неделю в стылой комнате над трактиром. Поэтому я берусь за работу, предложенную чокнутым одноногим стариком.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>— Подъем.<br/><br/>Меня за ноги стаскивают с кровати. Удар затылком об пол – это еще шуточки по сравнению с дикой болью от похмелья. Чертов ублюдок измывается. Вместо того чтобы дать зелье, поливает водой из палочки, а потом садится на корточки рядом со мной и таращится на меня своим чертовым глазом.<br/><br/>— Нажрался, — с таким, знаете, отвращением в голосе. — Герой хренов.<br/><br/>Да, я хренов герой, я гребаный спаситель мира, и вчера был мой день рождения. Вот вам и повод для веселья: я перевалил за рубеж, мне двадцать один год, и я все еще жив! Национальный праздник. Хмури, как всегда, недоволен. Но пусть он ворчит сколько душе угодно; гладкое стекло склянки стучит о зубы, я глотаю зелье и снова могу соображать.<br/><br/>Первым делом я посылаю Хмури, потому что – ну какого Мерлина! – десять утра, это вовсе не время для пробуждения. Да, помню, прошлым летом мне приходилось вставать в шесть, бесконечные тренировки, бесконечное «будь бдителен», меня натаскивали, как пса для боя. Но боя не состоялось, снова, и теперь меня уже не заставишь бегать под дождем по пересеченной местности и палить в манекены боевыми заклятьями. Хватит. Набегался.<br/><br/>— Очки дай, — ворчу я, в меня летят очки. Хорошо, что неразбиваемые. Сажусь, пытаясь справиться с головокружением – все хуже и хуже в последнее время, но знать об этом Хмури не обязательно. Он смотрит на меня сверху вниз, этакая башня из шрамов и протезов, черт, даже жутко. Будь я натурой более впечатлительной, получил бы моральную травму, а ведь этот человек мне в семь лет одеяло подтыкал – представляете, что творится с моей несчастной психикой?<br/><br/>— Хорошо погулял? — спрашивает вкрадчиво. Значит, хорошо, значит, в газетах уже есть. Даже знать не хочу – все равно ничего не помню после пятого огневиски. Меня всегда быстро срубало.<br/><br/>Главное, теперь я окончательно просыпаюсь и вспоминаю… хочется орать и прыгать от радости. Наконец-то! Совершеннолетний! Можно показать всему миру средний палец и рвануть куда-нибудь… куда-нибудь… даже не знаю пока куда. Куда угодно! Меня больше никто не сможет остановить. Никто не посадит под замок в доме на Гриммо, никто не будет нудеть про долг перед обществом, никто не станет муштровать, как аврора-первокурсника... Свобода!!!<br/><br/>Хмури знает. Он знает, поэтому так злится. Он всегда ворчит, но теперь я чувствую его страх: конечно, он боится, что я их кину, оставлю разбираться с той кашей, которую они заварили еще до моего рождения. Не зря боится, кстати.<br/><br/>— Поздравить меня не хочешь? — ухмыляюсь, встаю с пола. В голове гудит: крепко он меня приложил. Последняя побудка. Перестарался, расчувствовался. Хмури, старикан ты мой, я даже тебя сейчас готов расцеловать! — Вчера-то вроде не подошел даже.<br/><br/>— Да ты бы вчера и отца не узнал, если б он к тебе подошел. Ты и эти твои… приятели.<br/><br/>Отца бы я не узнал, верно. Я за все эти годы почти забыл, как он выглядит. Да он бы и не подошел, в крайнем случае прислал бы сову с коротким поздравлением. А может, и прислал. Надо будет проверить почту. Или лучше-ка – пошел он к черту! И почта тоже. Пошли все к черту, мне надо вещи собирать. Начинается мое первое настоящее приключение.<br/><br/>— А это что за хмырь?<br/><br/>Замечаю его только теперь; «Постоянная бдительность! Куда смотришь, кретин!» – вспыхивает в голове почти автоматически. Отметаю прочь. Свобода, свобода, Гарри, изгони уже встроенного Хмури и встроенного Дамблдора. Тот еще хуже: твердит мягким голосочком где-то на краю сознания: «Стыдно, мальчик мой, стыдно», – но мне не стыдно. Мне жить охота. Хотя бы попробовать, что это такое вообще.<br/><br/>Хмырь смотрит на меня с отвращением; могу себе представить! Если он стоит тут с самого начала, то видел и побудку, и то, как меня зельем отпаивали. Брезгливо морщится, гримаса на лице такая, что и перед зеркалом повторить не смогу. Вид у меня сейчас тот еще – хаос на башке хуже, чем всегда, наверное, и я не помню, куда Роби закинул мои штаны. Ладно хоть, он успел свалить до прихода Хмури – была бы здесь сенсация. Этот хмырь, наверное, очередной журналист – только зачем Хмури притащил его в комнату? Велел бы ждать в гостиной, раз нужно опять давать интервью… Или нет, он не похож на журналиста – слишком отталкивающая внешность, с такой ничего не добьешься. Наверное, очередной стратег-тактик-репетитор или в этом роде. Рожа профессорская – так они на меня обычно и смотрят, с этим «ты-идиот-Поттер»-видом.<br/><br/>Как будто я сам не знаю.<br/><br/>— Кто это?<br/><br/>Хмури мнется, и это непривычно. Обычно он сразу все выкладывает. Хмырь тоже хранит молчание. Все это начинает меня напрягать. Поворачиваюсь к Хмури, заглядываю в его здоровый глаз.<br/><br/>— Ну? И что все это значит?<br/><br/>На секунду паника: сейчас меня обездвижат, схватят с двух сторон и аппарируют куда-нибудь за город, в скрытый лагерь, типа того, где я полдетства провел. Запрут насильно, никуда не выпустят – как же они без своего героя. Или, вон, в башне заточат: принцу по статусу башня как-то правильней, чем военный лагерь.<br/><br/>— Это твой телохранитель.<br/><br/>Телохранитель. Здрасьте-приехали.<br/><br/>— Слушай сюда, Гарри, — Хмури топает деревяшкой, глядит тяжело. — Я знаю, что тебя не переспорить, и если ты задумал смотаться, говорить с тобой бесполезно… баран упрямый, совсем как твой отец… но вот – я с тобой отправлю телохранителя, если уж ты собираешься так по-глупому рисковать башкой, пусть хотя бы будет страховка. Мне так будет спокойней. Лучше бы ты, конечно, не мутил воду… но ты теперь совершеннолетний, решаешь сам.<br/><br/>— Телохранитель, — повторяю я. Всю тираду Хмури как-то пропустил мимо ушей, очень уж обалдел от новости. Что это? Новый виток славы? «Гарри Поттер появился на фуршете с загонщицей «Гарпий», всюду его сопровождал мрачного вида телохранитель». Мерлин, он мне своей рожей всех девчонок отпугивать будет.<br/><br/>Хм. А это мысль.<br/><br/>Подхожу к нему ближе. Он за все время так ни слова и не сказал, стоит себе спокойно, как элемент декора. Только глазищами своими жуткими зыркнет – и снова давай пол разглядывать. Есть в нем что-то странное, только я пока не могу понять что. Ну, помимо всего бросающегося в глаза, конечно.<br/><br/>— И как тебя зовут?<br/><br/>— Северус Снейп.<br/><br/>Голос низкий. Красивый голос.<br/><br/>— «Северус Снейп, сэр», — поправляю его.<br/><br/>— Вовсе не обязательно называть меня «сэр», — гад ухмыляется себе под нос. Нос у него выдающийся.<br/><br/>— Ну и кого ты мне привел? — оборачиваюсь к Хмури. — Он не аврор, правда ведь?<br/><br/>— Это уж точно, — Хмури кривится, это у него означает улыбку. — Он дикий.<br/><br/>Вот это уже интересно! Дикий. Значит, о магии не слышал до недавнего времени. Судя по всему, совсем недавнего. Мантии надо уметь носить, а он не умеет. Хоть и надел – кажется, что с чужого плеча. Опять же, невежлив с героем. А может, он и не в курсе? Мысль бьет током, пьянит, как «Огден».<br/><br/>— И что ты умеешь, дикий? — шепчу, подобравшись совсем близко. А он все пол разглядывает, напрягся, будто я его бить сейчас буду. Слишком пугливый для телохранителя, на мой взгляд. Но Хмури виднее – он в этих вещах сечет.<br/><br/>Хмури за моей спиной вскрикивает; когда я поворачиваюсь, он уже тушит кровать. Н-да, полезные навыки, нечего сказать.<br/><br/>— Огонь разводишь, значит? А с боевыми заклятиями у тебя как?<br/><br/>В следующую секунду мир переворачивается вверх тормашками, а еще наизнанку, кажется, и я путаюсь, где право, где лево. Голова кружится так сильно, что звезды перед глазами вспыхивают, а когда я пытаюсь открыть рот, это чувство только усиливается. Мне удается вымолвить:<br/><br/>— Хватит. Прекрати!<br/><br/>И он снимает заклятье – кажется, будто я падаю с потолка на пол, а на самом деле я все это время стоял перед ним в той же позе. Несколько секунд моргаю, дезориентированный. Оглядываюсь на Хмури, он выразительно морщит лоб.<br/><br/>— Черт, круто! Что за заклятье? — спрашиваю у Снейпа. Он чуть заметно пожимает плечами.<br/><br/>— Не знаю.<br/><br/>— Не знаешь? Как это, не знаешь? Ты просто… сочинил его, что ли?<br/><br/>— Может, и сочинил. — Гениальный ответ.<br/><br/>— Он не пользуется палочкой, — сообщает мне Хмури. — Все на стихийке. Больше того, его никто никогда не учил и ни одной книги он в руках не держал. Он даже Акцио не умеет, по правилам не умеет, – а стоит взглянуть, и предмет к нему летит. Невербалка, плюс они у него еще как-то трансформируются по ходу действия. Он мне такие чудеса показывал, что тебе и не снились, — Хмури доволен. Раскопал где-то из кучи дерьма сокровище и, едва обтерев, сунул мне – а я теперь должен с этим диким по стране мотаться? Пусть он хоть второй Мерлин, какая мне разница, если он будет с таким кислым видом стоять у меня за спиной и портить все веселье?<br/><br/>— Знаешь, он молодец и все такое, — хлопаю Снейпа по плечу, поворачиваюсь к Хмури, — но мне этого добра не надо. Ты знаешь, ты его поднатаскай, напялишь на него парик и очки, и пускай сражается с Волдемортом вместо меня, может, что и выгорит?<br/><br/>— Ха-ха, — кисло говорит Хмури. — Давай, дива, капризничай. Это не обсуждается. Он едет с тобой – или я найду способ перекрыть тебе кислород. Будешь послушным мальчиком или будешь мальчиком-на-поводке?<br/><br/>От Хмури можно ожидать и такого – посадит на цепь, если для дела надо. Да еще Дамблдор придет, покачает головой, скажет, что для моего блага. А этот телохранитель – это просто поводок в человечьем обличии, что я, не понимаю, что ли? Так и ставят перед выбором: «делаешь, как я решил, или делаешь, как я решил?»<br/><br/>Поворачиваюсь к Снейпу. Разглядываю пару секунд, пытаясь представить, каково это будет – видеть его физиономию каждый день?<br/><br/>— А ты его проверил? — спрашиваю у Хмури. — Может, он того… скупленный уже. Рожа у него пожирательская, они там все красотой не блещут…<br/><br/>Неуловимое движение – и рука у меня заломлена за спину. Больно, только если шевелюсь. Или дышу. Или напрягаюсь. Мудак даже магию не применил: вцепился своими ледяными пальцами, ткнулся носом в ухо. Дурак, дурак, зачем ухо трогаешь??! Шепчет:<br/><br/>— Ненавижу, когда обо мне говорят в третьем лице. — А у меня мурашки по коже, нельзя так шептать незнакомому человеку. — Ненавижу избалованных богатеньких мальчиков. — Лягнуть бы его, но так крепко прижался, что даже для размаха места не оставил. Хмури смотрит и улыбается, вместо того чтобы помочь. Плечо уже начинает ныть, а пальцы наверняка оставят синяки на запястье и локте, где он меня держит.<br/><br/>— Ты мне не нравишься, — сообщает шепотом, по секрету. Я бы и рад ответить так же, да только уши – это моя эрогенная зона.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>Потом Хмури уходит, а я начинаю собирать вещи. Снейп стоит в дверях, облокотившись о косяк, и наблюдает.<br/><br/>— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает он.<br/><br/>— Пока не знаю.<br/><br/>Он поднимает одну бровь. Фыркаю:<br/><br/>— Что? Неужели ты никогда не сматывался куда глаза глядят?<br/><br/>— Я англичанин, — напоминает сухо.<br/><br/>— Я тоже.<br/><br/>— Не похож.<br/><br/>— А на кого похож?<br/><br/>— На рок-звезду. Ты поешь? Если да, скажи сразу – мне потребуется доплата.<br/><br/>— Только в душе, — признаюсь я честно. — А что, Хмури тебя не ввел в курс дела?<br/><br/>— Он только сказал, что ты – ходячая головная боль и я должен сделать все, чтобы к концу каникул ты был жив.<br/><br/>К концу каникул. Значит, такой срок мне назначили. Месяц жизни – не так уж мало для мертвеца. И еще Хмури не стал его посвящать во все детали, предоставил мне сделать это! Вот это настоящий подарок.<br/><br/>— Так кто ты? — Снейп складывает руки на груди, щурится. Оглядывает меня с ног до головы, пытаясь определить (мне от его взгляда не по себе – как будто горячей водой облили): — Актер? Спортсмен? Сын Большой Шишки?<br/><br/>— Скажем так… — загадочно улыбаюсь. — Я принц.<br/><br/>Вот теперь он выглядит удивленным. Это длится долю секунды – я бы не заметил, если бы не обернулся к нему в этот момент.<br/><br/>— Что, не похож? — уточняю я, прицепляя к чемодану метлу. Снейп не отвечает, неопределенно дергает плечом и уходит на кухню.<br/><br/>Меня приманивает запах кофе. Это настоящее чудо – приготовить что-то путное на моей кухне. Здесь однажды прошелся ураган по имени Бобби, или Тобби, или Робби, или… не помню уже. Помню, как мы метали друг в друга тарелки, потом – заклятия. Секс после ссоры всегда был моим любимым. После того разгрома мне было лень убираться, а эльфа я сам прогнал уже полгода как. Он был, кстати, похож на Снейпа – такой же большой нос и мерзкий характер.<br/><br/>Снейп наливает себе в кружку кофе из турки – не знал, что у меня вообще она есть. Садится за стол и подносит кружку к губам, прикрыв глаза. Запах обалденный. Подхожу к плите, в турке пусто.<br/><br/>— А мне?<br/><br/>— Я телохранитель, не кухарка.<br/><br/>Ищу чего-нибудь съестного по шкафам и в холодильнике – пусто. Послать бы сейчас кого-нибудь в «МАГдональдс», того же Снейпа – но он не пойдет. Сажусь напротив и жалобно гляжу на него. Сидим минут десять; он пьет кофе, часы тикают, за окном совы летают. Тишина и спокойствие. Потом он ставит кружку и уходит. В кружке осталась почти половина. Выпиваю залпом.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Дикий</b><br/><br/>Мы сели в кафе, кафе-мороженом. Кругом была куча детей, я их с трудом переношу. Но придется, похоже, – старик сказал, надо будет смотреть за мальчиком.<br/><br/>— За юношей, — поправился он, только черта с два он сам в это верил. Мальчишки – они и есть мальчишки, так он сказал. Вечно ищут неприятностей. Не знаю. Я таким не был.<br/><br/>— На Гарри возложена великая миссия, — сообщил мне старик. Потом вдруг склонился поближе, заговорщически подмигнул. Борода попала в креманку с мороженым – что-то ярко-малиновое с зелеными пятнами, я такого отродясь не ел, и не рискнул бы. — Все мы в детстве мечтали о чем-то таком, верно? — прошептал он, улыбаясь. И посмотрел на меня пристально. — Стать героем, спасти мир. Оказаться кем-то особенным, избранным. Вроде рыцаря или прекрасного принца из сказок.<br/><br/>Мне было не по себе – и от старика, и от этого места, и от его шепота, а главное – от его взгляда. Мне не нравилось, что он говорил. Будто мысли мои у него были как на ладони и он, развлекаясь, читал их – чтобы тут же выкинуть из головы.<br/><br/>— Ладно, к делу, — он откинулся на спинку стула, и я понял, что все это время не дышал – затаил дыхание.<br/><br/>Старик рассказал мне в общих чертах. И про то, что войну остановить только мальчик сможет – все из-за дурацкого пророчества. Я, мягко говоря, был удивлен: выглядел старик человеком не глупым, даже наоборот. Не мог он верить в эти бредни. Притворялся зачем-то.<br/><br/>Еще сказал, что враг – Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть – пока выжидает нужный момент, но его приспешники могут напасть в любой момент. Что Гарри пытались убить уже много раз – до сих пор его спасало невероятное везение, а также окружающие его друзья и наставники. Одноногий, который меня привел в кафе, учил мальчика боевым заклятьям, медицинской помощи и всему, что может пригодиться в бою.<br/><br/>— Но Гарри, по сути, еще ребенок. Он не умеет драться по-настоящему, насмерть. Война для него всегда была игрой. Рядом были люди, готовые его защищать до последнего вздоха, и ему всегда удавалось отделаться малой кровью. Порой мне кажется, Гарри верит, что он бессмертен. Он словно ищет себе неприятностей… особенно в последние годы. Он растет, взрослеет, это естественно – его желание проявить характер, стать самостоятельным. Завтра он празднует свое совершеннолетие, а затем собирается отправиться в путешествие. Мы пока не знаем, куда он поедет, что будет делать; скорее всего, он и сам не знает. Но наверняка он постарается наделать глупостей, и рядом не окажется никого из нас – никого, кто сможет помочь ему. Вот почему вы нужны нам, Северус. Мы доверяем вам самое ценное, что есть в магическом мире. Защитите Гарри, и этим вы защитите весь магический мир.<br/><br/>Я не помню, как согласился.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>Вечером закидываю рюкзак за плечо, запихиваю метлу в карман и выхожу из дома. Снейп молча следует за мной, незаметный, неотступный – настоящий телохранитель. Переоделся в рубашку и брюки и выглядит не так нелепо, как в классической мантии. Но все равно нелепо.<br/><br/>Оглядываться на дом не хочется. Я уверен, что не вернусь туда до сентября. Понятия не имею, куда мы пойдем, так что просто шагаю по главной улице. Снейп вздыхает. Жарко.<br/><br/>Жарко, душно и адски болит голова. К этому можно привыкнуть со временем, но настроение ни к черту. Казалось бы, радуйся, Гарри: жизнь началась! На вечер ничего не запланировано – ни речей, ни интервью, ни собраний Ордена. Настоящие каникулы, которых у меня сроду не бывало…<br/><br/>Летом обычно тренировки становились интенсивнее, Хмури вывозил меня куда-нибудь за город, на природу. Это называлось «отдых», хотя на самом деле просто была жизнь в полевых условиях. Мне все напоминали, что не нужно ждать развлечений и веселья, ведь идет война. Будто я мог забыть об этом, будто мне могли дать об этом забыть. Иногда мне казалось, они все твердят: стыдно жить, пока идет война. Но война идет, сколько я себя помню. И закончится, возможно, моей смертью. Так когда же мне жить?<br/><br/>Жарко, жарко, как же жарко в гребаной мантии. И голова просто убивает меня. Вдобавок ко всему чары Неузнавания, конечно, слетают – Хмури задолбался повторять, что я не умею сосредотачиваться. Он орал: «Сосредоточься, сосредоточься, хрен ежовый!» – будто это еще кому-нибудь помогало. Чары слетают, и тут же справа кто-то орет:<br/><br/>— Гарри Поттер!<br/><br/>Восторг и обожание. Я успеваю нацепить улыбку и дотянуться до палочки – но в следующий момент меня хватает за руку какой-то мужик. Женщина с ребенком сзади, отрезают путь к отступлению. Какая-то девчонка прижимается сбоку, очаровательно ойкает – сзади напирают, она не виновата, что грудью трется о мое плечо. Совсем не виновата. Я улыбаюсь, улыбаюсь, лихорадочно ищу глазами пути эвакуации. Поздно. Прохлопал. Снейп и вовсе впал в ступор, его быстро оттеснили в сторону. Вокруг – бушующая толпа, море людей, нечем дышать. Кто-то пронзительно кричит мне в ухо:<br/><br/>— Подпишите, подпишите!<br/><br/>Люди стекаются со всех сторон, выходят из магазина и подтягиваются к толпе, с одной стороны бегут мальчишки, с другой спешит семейная пара, девушка рядом визжит и достает откуда-то колдокамеру – как же я их ненавижу! Колдокамеры, не девушек, хотя проблем они приносят примерно поровну. Еще секунда – и я прижат к стене, ослеплен вспышками, рвется мантия, кто-то дергает меня за волосы… Черт! Готовься, Гарри, новая порция обороток и любовных зелий с твоими волосами скоро поступит в продажу. Гадский Хмури, как же я ненавижу, когда он кругом прав. Давно хотел побриться налысо – смелости не хватило.<br/><br/>Отступаю, отступаю, вжимаюсь спиной в стену. Люди теснятся, кричат, кто-то в толпе упал. Что мне делать? Достать палочку? Порадовать газетчиков? Нечем дышать, и голова, голова…<br/><br/>Кто-то хватает меня за руку. Кто-то дергает за рукав – трещит ткань.<br/><br/>— Подпишите! Гарри Поттер, подумать только! Гарри, улыбнитесь сюда!..<br/><br/>Перья, блокноты, карточки от шоколадных лягушек.<br/><br/>— Снейп! — ору. Это же его работа, это же… кто-то наступает мне на ногу. Ревет ребенок. Девушка лапает меня за задницу. Кто-то тянется сорвать с меня очки. Растащат на сувениры, сорвут и одежду, и кожу, и плоть.<br/><br/>Кто-то сжимает пальцы вокруг моего запястья.<br/><br/>— Пустите!<br/><br/>— За мной! — в самое ухо. Снова чертов Снейп шепчет мне в ухо, что за привычка… голова, голова, больно… Тянет, ведет, кто-то вскрикивает, мужчина хватает меня за плечо, но тут же кричит и отдергивает руку. Люди расступаются, глядя туда, где я только что стоял, – будто не замечают нашего исчезновения. Снейп решительно продирается сквозь толпу, распихивая людей, тащит меня на буксире. Мы выбираемся из толпы, но он не выпускает мою руку.<br/><br/>— Бежим!<br/><br/>За спиной уже звучат возмущенные возгласы, потом кто-то кричит:<br/><br/>— Вот они!<br/><br/>Бежим вниз по улице, теперь уже я тащу Снейпа на буксире: ежедневные марафоны не прошли даром. Забегаем за угол, влетаем в ближайшую открытую дверь. Какой-то магазин, старая дама за прилавком даже не успевает сообразить, что происходит.<br/><br/>— Можно-мы-воспользуемся-вашим-камином, — выпаливаю на бегу, толкаю Снейпа в камин и хватаю немного порошка. — «Дырявый котел»!<br/><br/>Снейп вскрикивает и прижимает меня к себе. Секунду вокруг нас бушует зеленое пламя, и вот уже мы вываливаемся из камина в «Дырявом котле». Падаем прямо на пол, Снейп вцепился в меня мертвой хваткой.<br/><br/>— Ты чего? — бурчу я ему куда-то в грудь. Он отпихивает меня, нервно оглядывается. Лицо белое, глаза широко распахнуты. Мне вдруг приходит в голову кое-что: — Только не говори, что ты в первый раз перемещался через камин!<br/><br/>Кривится, потом принимает независимый вид.<br/><br/>— Не твое дело. — Он поднимается и смотрит на свои брюки, будто ожидает, что они будут пылать. Потом кидает взгляд на меня, протягивает руку, помогая встать. Том глядит на нас как на ненормальных. К счастью, он не поднимает шум из-за присутствия знаменитости – я частенько использую «Дырявый котел», когда надо сбежать. Здесь в последнее время до смешного мало клиентов, никаких лишних глаз.<br/><br/>Том позволяет нам воспользоваться туалетом. Я восстанавливаю чары Неузнавания, Снейп наблюдает, привалившись к раковине.<br/><br/>— Что, и в туалет со мной будешь ходить? — уточняю я.<br/><br/>— Ну, если ты не попытаешься смыть себя в унитаз, беспокоиться мне не о чем, — хмыкает он. — И что это было? Твои фанаты?<br/><br/>— Страшно, да ведь?<br/><br/>— Похоже, моя работа будет заключаться в том, чтобы отпихивать от тебя обезумевших поклонниц.<br/><br/>— Подожди еще, — многообещающе фыркаю я. Бормочу: «Темпус». — Уже полдень, а меня еще не пытались убить. Удачный день! А теперь не мог бы ты выйти?<br/><br/>Пару секунд у меня действительно велик соблазн – аппарировать куда подальше, и пусть ждет под дверью, как дурак. Но я все-таки выхожу, лучезарно улыбаюсь и предлагаю прогуляться к магглам. Давно мечтал о джинсах! А Снейп наверняка соскучился по знакомым улицам.<br/><br/>Он не выглядит слишком уж довольным, когда мы шагаем по тротуару. Машины несутся мимо, быстрее, чем «Ночной Рыцарь», – удивительно, как магглы умудряются выживать, если у них каждый день такие гонки на улицах. Снейп на это не обращает внимания, по сторонам головой не крутит, а мне интересно.<br/><br/>— Зайдем сюда, — предлагает он. — Все пялятся на твою мантию.<br/><br/>В магазине пахнет пылью и нафталином, одежда свалена небрежными кучами. Снейп помогает мне найти джинсы моего размера. Голубые, вытертые почти до белизны – мечта просто!.. Пока я переодеваюсь, Снейп бдительно караулит у кабинки. Надо же, похоже, он всерьез воспринял всю эту хрень про телохранителя. Только вот никакой телохранитель не защитит меня от Волдеморта! А уж от фанатов и сам могу убежать. Должна от Снейпа быть польза? Я решаю, что должна, и зову его в кабинку.<br/><br/>— Ну как? — спрашиваю, поворачиваюсь, чтобы лучше рассмотрел. – Хорошо?<br/><br/>— Сойдет, — кисло отвечает он, разглядывая шторку.<br/><br/>— Я похож на маггла?<br/><br/>— Похож.<br/><br/>— Ты даже не посмотрел.<br/><br/>Он скользит взглядом по моим ногам, кивает, отводит взгляд в сторону.<br/><br/>— Посмотри на меня.<br/><br/>— Я видел. Уймись. Хорошие джинсы.<br/><br/>Он ни разу не смотрел мне в глаза. Вот что странно: ни разу ни одного прямого взгляда, ни одного долгого взгляда. Он будто… боится меня?<br/><br/>Чушь собачья.<br/><br/>— Посмотри на меня. Снейп!<br/><br/>Его глаза черные, недобрые, слишком усталые. Мне как-то сразу становится скучно.<br/><br/>— Хочешь есть? — спрашиваю я. — Тебе лучше выйти из кабинки, а то еще продавец решит, что мы здесь трахаемся.<br/><br/>Он молча выходит, идет со мной до кассы, потом мы шагаем по улице в поисках закусочной. Новые джинсы сидят превосходно, в них я себя чувствую совершенно обычным парнем, одним из тысячи. Но это почему-то не приносит той радости, которую я ожидал.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. But you got a magic that I just can't explain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>Мы едим в какой-то жуткой забегаловке. Из динамиков орет реклама, а под столом я видел крупного черного паука. Единственное, что здесь есть хорошего, – зубочистки с ментоловыми наконечниками. Я от них балдею.<br/><br/>Снейп заказал пирог с мясом и черничный пудинг, я выбрал картошку фри и рыбу. Снейп свою порцию поглощает молча и целеустремленно – как будто над ним с секундомером стоят. Я глазею по сторонам, замечаю, что блондинчик за соседним столиком на меня пялится. Нет, не пялится – строит глазки. Ненавижу это мудацкое выражение, но иначе тут не скажешь. Я от такого растерялся на секунду: обычно незнакомцы меня не клеят, как бы невыносимо крут я ни был. Даже проверяю отражение в ложке: на месте ли чары? На месте, конечно, вряд ли тип вроде него стал заглядываться на лохматое недоразумение в очках. А под чарами я похож немного на Сириуса, немного на отца с «послемаминых» фотографий – он тогда осунулся, отрастил волосы и походил на вампира. Плюс еще мои потрясающие джинсы, о них забывать никак нельзя.<br/><br/>Я засовываю в рот две полоски картошки, чтобы вроде как клыки. Для полного сходства. Снейп не то фыркает, не то сморкается в свою тарелку, когда замечает. Я бросаю взгляд ему за спину – блондин тоже улыбается. Неплохо.<br/><br/>Отправляю Снейпа за добавкой картошки («Я похож на официанта?» – «Кто из нас знаток маггловских забегаловок, ты или я?»), а когда он уходит, поднимаюсь из-за стола и иду к блондину.<br/><br/>Он сидит один, листает какую-то драную книжонку в мягкой обложке – для вида, вряд ли ему действительно интересно, раз уж он предпочитает смотреть по сторонам. Светлая челка падает на лоб, губы как у гитариста из «Вопящих Водяных». Знаю я таких, как он. Слишком хорошо знаю. Я вообще в людях разбираюсь, одного взгляда порой хватает. Вот Снейп, к примеру, сразу видно, тот еще ворчун, но из него веревки вить можно, если правильно подойти к делу. А еще по его мрачной роже сразу можно сказать: вот человек с чистой совестью и больным желудком. Сомневаюсь, что у него в жизни развлечения были покруче, чем поездка на автобусе.<br/><br/>Ну а этот красавец? Скучающий тип; такие ищут приключений себе на задницу, а потом ноют, что их не предупреждали. Предупреждать я и в самом деле не собираюсь. Очень уж губы хорошие и взгляд наглый.<br/><br/>— Привет, — падаю на стул напротив. — Один?<br/><br/>— Уже нет, — взгляд из-под челки.<br/><br/>— Скучаешь? — Мерлинов срам, что я несу?<br/><br/>— Уже нет, — белозубо улыбается.<br/><br/>— Куришь? — Чертов Хмури и его промывающие мозги лекции о ведении допросов.<br/><br/>Парень вытягивает ноги, касаясь моих ботинок под столом. Лезет в карман джинсов. Достает пачку и кидает мне.<br/><br/>— Угощайся.<br/><br/>Открываю, а там четыре сигареты и карточка с телефоном. Умно. Поднимаю глаза, чтобы еще немного полюбоваться его улыбкой. Удрать бы с ним прямо сейчас, но Снейп уже тащится к нам, как вестник Апокалипсиса. Чувствую, мне предстоит пятиминутка позора, если немедленно не уведу своего телохранителя подальше отсюда.<br/><br/>С сожалением гляжу на блондина и встаю.<br/><br/>— Мне пора идти, но я сюда еще загляну.<br/><br/>— Хорошо.<br/><br/>Протягиваю руку.<br/><br/>— Гарри.<br/><br/>Рукопожатие крепкое, правильное.<br/><br/>— Драко. А пачку можешь оставить себе.<br/><br/>И я оставляю.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>Выходим на темную улицу, Снейп злится.<br/><br/>— Кто это был?<br/><br/>— Драко.<br/><br/>— Твой друг?<br/><br/>— Возможно. В ближайшем будущем.<br/><br/>— Нашел время заводить знакомства! Ты усложняешь мне работу.<br/><br/>— У меня каникулы. Отпуск. Лето. Мне нет дела до твоей работы. И знаешь, тебе тоже советую немного расслабиться. Люди должны иногда веселиться, тебе не говорили? Заводить знакомства, как ты выразился. Тебе бы точно не помешало завести парочку, если ты понимаешь…<br/><br/>— Умолкни, Поттер. Ни слова. Пока ты окончательно не вывел меня из себя.<br/><br/>— Уже трепещу, — я смеюсь, чувствуя себя почти счастливым. От вечернего воздуха в голове пусто и легко, и я вдруг понимаю, что мне действительно нравится выводить Снейпа из себя. Пожалуй, у нас с ним все получится.<br/><br/>— Итак, куда мы пойдем?<br/><br/>— Мне казалось, ты решаешь.<br/><br/>— Нам нужна гостиница, – я оглядываюсь, ожидая, что гостиница возьмет и вырастет у нас под носом. – Ты знаешь хоть одну?<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>— Где ты жил, когда был среди магглов?<br/><br/>— Как и все, в доме, – он глядит на меня, как на идиота. Я отвечаю похожим взглядом.<br/><br/>— Так в чем же дело? Что с этим домом стало теперь?<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>— Нам некуда идти.<br/><br/>— Нет. Не думай даже.<br/><br/>— Можно и на улице остаться, но… столько опасностей, знаешь ли, — он не выглядит убежденным. — Да брось ты! Всего одна ночь. Я могу заплатить тебе за ночлег.<br/><br/>— Мне не нужны твои деньги, — презрительно. — Мне уже заплатили достаточно.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Его дом – это просто лачуга. Выглядит так, будто вот-вот развалится. Вся улица пустая и темная, окна заколочены, будто у них здесь тоже война. Внутри немного приличней, только как-то очень уж неуютно. Может, потому что мебели мало. Снейп щелкает выключателем, тусклый электрический свет заливает гостиную. Снейп застревает на пороге, таращится на продавленное кресло, потом на уродливый колченогий столик у окна, потом отворачивается и уходит куда-то вглубь дома, бросив:<br/><br/>— Располагайся.<br/><br/>Сумку я кидаю прямо в гостиной – лень разбирать. Иду за Снейпом на кухню. Он задумчиво смотрит в раковину. Подхожу и заглядываю тоже: одинокое блюдце на дне. «Ладно, — думаю, — это надолго», и ставлю чайник. Сам! Безо всякой магии.<br/><br/>Когда все готово, несу чашки в гостиную. Если поставить журнальный столик возле кресла, и передвинуть стул поближе, получится почти уют. Мне в детстве нравилось «делать уют»: повесить колокольчик над дверью или накинуть платок на лампу, чтобы свет был красный, как от костра. Но потом я забил на это дело: мы меняли жилье слишком часто, вещи терялись, а отцу все равно было ни горячо ни холодно от моих стараний. Сейчас вот вдруг вспомнилось. Ставлю чашки, лью немного Веритасерума в ту, что побольше. Зову Снейпа с кухни – он все медитировал над раковиной.<br/><br/>— Запомни мою доброту, — наставляю его, — готовлю для тебя чай в твоем же доме, хотя на правах хозяина этим должен был заниматься ты. Но не все же здесь такие вредины, — я протягиваю ему чашку, он бестолково топчется у кресла, почему-то не садится. Я тоже не сажусь, гуляю по комнате, отхлебывая чай. — Значит, здесь ты жил в детстве? Не самое веселое место.<br/><br/>Он молчит. Пьет – уже хорошо.<br/><br/>— Эй, не вешай нос!<br/><br/>— Вот только про нос не надо.<br/><br/>— Серьезно. Мы с тобой поладим, я чувствую.<br/><br/>— Сомневаюсь.<br/><br/>— Где ты меня положишь?<br/><br/>Долгое молчание. Наконец:<br/><br/>— Я об этом не думал. В спальне отца… в смысле, если ты… — он умолкает. Поворачиваюсь – лицо пустое, взгляд бессмысленный. Подталкиваю к креслу, вынимаю кружку из рук. Он садится и глядит на меня вопросительно.<br/><br/>— Хмури велел тебе докладывать обо всем, что я делаю?<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>— Ого! Так… Хмури или Дамблдор дали тебе дополнительное задание, помимо моей охраны?<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>Совсем чудеса какие-то. Или Веритасерум не подействовал?<br/><br/>— Когда ты в последний раз мыл голову?<br/><br/>— Девять дней назад.<br/><br/>— Э-э-э… Что ты обо мне думаешь?<br/><br/>— Напуганный идиот.<br/><br/>Напуганный? В каком это месте я напуганный? Ну и не идиот тоже.<br/><br/>— Ты собираешься меня убить?<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>— Ты имеешь какое-нибудь отношение к репортерам?<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>— Да ты вообще ценное приобретение! Ладно, а ты…<br/><br/>— Поттер!<br/><br/>Упс! Слишком рано кончается действие. Впрочем, все самое главное я уже выяснил, в том числе и про напуганного идиота.<br/><br/>— Что. Ты. Сделал?<br/><br/>От тембра его голоса мурашки по спине. А от взгляда вообще хочется пойти и утопиться.<br/><br/>— Что ты со мной сделал?!<br/><br/>Обе чашки стремительно пролетают мимо моего лица, расцветают чайными кляксами на обоях; все мелкие предметы в комнате взмывают в воздух. Меня будто пинают в живот: я сгибаюсь пополам, какой-то жуткий вихрь подхватывает меня и тащит сквозь потоки силы, а в следующий миг я врезаюсь в стену. Это столкновение выбивает дух, очки слетают, в ушах звенит, яростный крик Снейпа доносится откуда-то издалека, будто из-под земли.<br/><br/>— Какого хрена?!<br/><br/>Невидимая рука сдавливает мое горло, прижимает к стене, я дрыгаю ногами, пытаюсь дотянуться до пола, но не хватает ни сил, ни воздуха. Темнеет в глазах, Снейп, скрючившись в кресле, рычит:<br/><br/>— Никто. Больше. Не залезет. Мне. В голову. Чертовы уроды, твари, твари!!!<br/><br/>Он кажется полностью чокнутым. Пытаюсь просипеть ему что-нибудь вразумительное.<br/><br/>— Убьешь меня – и ты уволен…<br/><br/>— Не искушай меня, мальчишка! У меня и так кулаки зудят укоротить твой длинный нос… — он осекается, застывает в кресле. Хватка на моей шее ослабевает, я сползаю вниз по стене. Гляжу на Снейпа: он белеет, широко распахивает глаза и будто только сейчас осознает, что произошло. Его пальцы вдавливаются в подлокотники, как когти хищной птицы. Кажется, он вот-вот пропорет обивку.<br/><br/>— Вон отсюда, — свистящим шепотом. Я не заставляю его повторять дважды – вываливаюсь из комнаты на ватных ногах, метнувшись к первой попавшей двери, прячусь в тесной комнатушке. Кладовка или чулан, без разницы… пахнет старыми газетами и сыростью. Прислоняюсь к стене, меня колотит дрожь. Кажется, будто чьи-то пальцы все еще сжимают горло, хотя это морок, я понимаю это, но все равно провожу рукой по шее, снимая невидимую петлю. Жуть. Такой стихийной магии я даже у младенцев не видел – абсолютно свободная, невероятно мощная. Он ведь даже не вынул палочку. Он ведь мог переломить мне шею, просто потому, что не держит себя в руках.<br/><br/>И Хмури решил, что с этим психом мне будет безопасней всего?<br/><br/>Впрочем, Хмури и сам за метод кнута. Спустя несколько минут я беру себя в руки: ничего ужасного не случилось. Ну, погорячился немного, с кем не бывает? И потом, я действительно не слишком хорошо поступил. В магическом-то мире подливать Веритасерум – оскорбление, а для дикого и вовсе должно быть страшно. Но не мог же я предупредить: извините, я собираюсь узнать про ваши возможные тайные замыслы? Все-таки не зря меня Хмури учил: проверяй и только потом доверяй.<br/><br/>Зато теперь я могу сказать наверняка: если Снейп меня и убьет, то только по неосторожности.<br/><br/>Пережидаю еще немного – надо дать ему успокоиться. А то вдруг выйду, а там ножи летают? В чулане темно и спокойно. Можно о многом подумать. Я умудряюсь даже задремать, сев в углу и прислонившись к чему-то шершавому. Просыпаюсь как-то внезапно и резко, первые секунды абсурдно уверен, что умер и закопан: темно, как в могиле. Потом выбираюсь наружу.<br/><br/>В гостиной полный порядок, будто и не было вспышки ярости. Даже чайные пятна на обоях исчезли. Поднимаюсь на второй этаж, там открытая дверь в спальню – пустая двуспальная кровать и затхлый запах смерти. Даже заходить не хочу. Толкаю дверь в другом конце коридора – Снейп не спит, сразу понимаю по дыханию. Скорчился на кровати, отвернувшись к стене; когда я захожу, напрягается, но не поворачивается. Я скидываю одежду и забираюсь под одеяло.<br/><br/>— Что ты делаешь? — голос у него такой же ледяной, как и ступни. Я их случайно касаюсь, а он так резко отодвигается, что чуть не падает с кровати. – Твоя спальня в конце коридора.<br/><br/>— Я там спать не буду.<br/><br/>— Тогда ложись на пол.<br/><br/>— На полу холодно.<br/><br/>— И что?<br/><br/>Закрываю глаза и старательно притворяюсь спящим. Так старательно, что даже засыпаю. Проснувшись, обнаруживаю, что Снейп спит на полу.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Дикий</b><br/><br/>Утром мальчишка шутит и болтает без умолку, словно вчера ничего не случилось. Я все жду, что он скажет хоть что-нибудь о моей вспышке – нет, ни намека. Он выпрашивает у меня деньги – у него только золотые монеты – и идет в магазин неподалеку за продуктами к завтраку. Запоздало я соображаю, что не следовало отпускать его одного – по всем правилам жанра, тут-то его и схватят злодеи. Но уже поздно, так что я сажусь у окна, словно какая-нибудь древнегреческая девственница в ожидании своего мореплавателя. Наверное, из меня не выйдет хорошего телохранителя.<br/><br/>Поттер возвращается с десятком яиц и букетом зелени, до смешного счастливый, глаза за стеклами очков сверкают. Только теперь замечаю, какие они зеленые – так в жизни не бывает, только у всяких колдунов да русалок.<br/><br/>Поттер заявляет, что раз он ходил в магазин, завтрак на мне. Готовлю тосты и яичницу, пытаясь не задумываться о том, насколько странно завтракать в этом доме, не ведавшем завтраки долгие годы, вдвоем с кем-то настолько… внешним, настолько чужим, что это даже не противоречит правилам нашего с отцом мира – это просто отрицает правила как таковые.<br/><br/>Поттер чужак, он вносит столько же разрушений, что и камень, влетевший когда-то в окно. Только теперь некому сказать: «Убери грязь».<br/><br/>Я боялся заснуть ночью: казалось, приснится отец. Он мне часто снился, когда был жив, а после смерти – ни разу. Но этой ночью должен был присниться. Я думал, увижу один из тех кошмаров: он хватает стул и замахивается, а большая черная птица загораживает меня от него, и потом только треск, боль и слезы. Я боялся засыпать; казалось, пустой дом полон призраков, – не настоящих, я видел их в волшебном мире, они оказались на удивление скучными, – а призраков воспоминаний, призраков боли и страха. Половицы скрипели, я почти видел грузную фигуру отца, мог различить, как медленно он плетется по коридору, слишком пьяный, чтобы отпустить стену.<br/><br/>Но это был Поттер. Он топал, как слон, и пыхтел слишком громко. Я думал, мальчишка закатит истерику – вряд ли в его жизни хоть кто-нибудь осмеливался поднять на него руку, – но нет. Он хотел спать со мной. Стыдно, но первое мое чувство – облегчение. С кем-то живым, с кем-то «нездешним» рядом стало не так страшно. Потом я пришел в ужас от мысли, что увижу кошмар и проснусь в слезах, а Поттер увидит. Потом он коснулся моих ног под одеялом, и меня прошило пониманием: впервые я делю с кем-то кровать.<br/><br/>С кем-то настолько чужим, что эта мысль почти причиняет боль.<br/><br/>Поттер быстро заснул, а я боялся повернуться: пружины матраса могли заскрипеть и разбудить его, он мог спросить, чего это я не сплю, ему могло прийти в голову протянуть руку и коснуться меня. Мне казалось, я слишком громко дышу, горло сжалось, и каждый раз, глотая слюну, я издавал громкий звук, отдающийся в уши. Но Поттер спал как младенец. Под утро мне надоело переживать и нервничать, я взял подушку и лег на пол.<br/><br/>Мне ничего не снилось.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Яичница готова, и Поттер умудрятся не закрывать рот ни на секунду, даже когда ест. При этом он управляется со своей порцией быстрее и куда-то уходит – мне не по себе при мысли, что он шатается по нашему дому, сует свой нос в мои вещи, в комнаты, где я жил. Мне кажется, он может что-то понять обо мне, о моей жизни – что-то секретное. Впрочем, чтобы понять, ему не нужно гулять по дому – достаточно снова залезть мне в голову. Но я знаю, что напугал его достаточно и этого не повторится.<br/><br/>Поттер притаскивает радиоприемник.<br/><br/>– Давай включим!<br/><br/>– Он сломан.<br/><br/>Где только Поттер его раскопал? Он был сломан тысячу лет; должно быть, лежал в чулане. Отец никогда ничего не выбрасывал.<br/><br/>– Я не знаю, действует ли это на маггловскую технику… – бормочет Поттер, потом машет своей волшебной палочкой: – Репаро!<br/><br/>Когда приемник начинает играть, мы оба вздрагиваем.<br/><br/>Под музыку и в полном молчании убираем на кухне: я мою посуду, Поттер вытирает. Солнце палит в окна, слепит глаза. Мне кажется, что ситуация не может стать более абсурдной. И тут Поттер начинает подпевать, фальшиво, ужасно:<br/><br/>«Oh! Wanna dance with somebody<br/>I wanna feel the heat with somebody<br/>Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody<br/>With somebody who loves me».<br/><br/>Я только надеюсь, всем сердцем надеюсь, что он не начнет плясать.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>Мы гуляем по маггловскому Лондону, и я затаскиваю Снейпа в кинотеатр. Он фыркает, глядит на меня недовольно и вообще всем своим видом показывает, как глупо мы тратим время.<br/><br/>Идет «Убить Билла»; мы смотрим две части подряд, пять часов с антрактом, погрузившись в прохладные кресла. Прохлада и темнота, полупустой зал. Снейп в соседнем кресле, вспышки с экрана расцвечивают его лицо, чаще – в красный, когда хлещет кровь. У, эти катаны! У, эта Черная Мамба! У, эта страшная женщина в желтом костюме – она добирается-таки до Билла, я торжествую.<br/><br/>Выходим, когда уже начинает темнеть. Меня подташнивает от ведра попкорна, которое я впихнул в себя; Снейп под конец начал хрустеть наравне со мной, а поначалу нос воротил. Теперь он идет рядом, задумчивый и тихий – наверное, тоже под впечатлением от фильма. Надо же, какой сюжет! Девчонка много лет положила на то, чтобы убить одного мудака, полегло куча народа – горы трупов, и все это для того, чтобы добраться до одного-единственного убийцы…<br/><br/>Мне б катану.<br/><br/>— Ну правда же, это было круто? Правда же? — скачу я. Иду по бортику на краю тротуара, расставив руки; такси притормаживают, но я не обращаю на них внимания. Снейп дергает меня за рукав.<br/><br/>— Если тебя собьет машина, это будет действительно нелепая смерть.<br/><br/>— А ты остановишь машину! Ты же мой телохранитель, — улыбаюсь. — А надо будет, бросишься наперерез. Бросишься?<br/><br/>Хмыкает себе под нос. Бросится, я знаю. За меня многие бросались. Вот Сириус…<br/><br/>Не будем об этом.<br/><br/>— А знаешь что? — поворачиваюсь к Снейпу, машу воображаемой катаной. Он складывает руки на груди, утомленный, готовый выслушивать очередную мою глупость. Только вот это не глупость. Это действительно потрясная идея! — Хочешь… хочешь, я покажу тебе… Хогвартс?<br/><br/>Это выходит с придыханием: «Х-х-хо-огвартс». Даже сердце начинает колотиться быстрее. В детстве это было моей любимой сказкой: про волшебную школу с летающими лестницами и звездным потолком. Я даже думал, что Хогвартса не существует, что это вроде Зайчихи-шутихи или Даров Смерти – выдумка для маленьких. А потом Сириус мне показал колдографию: он, папа, Ремус и Крыса в обнимку. Папа в квиддичной мантии, Сириус активно подмигивает кому-то, Ремус глядит под ноги, а Крыса – на папу. За их спинами высятся башни школы. Высокие, узкие башни из крупного темного камня. Таинственный и далекий Хогвартс.<br/><br/>Я должен был учиться там, как все нормальные дети. Но я не получил письма. Дамблдор решил, мне слишком опасно будет учиться там. Мы тогда скрывались, меняли города, меняли Хранителей Тайны, ни о какой школе речи не шло. Со мной занимались приходящие учителя, надежные люди. Ремус учил меня основам – начальные курсы чар, трансфигурации, зельеварения; Хмури был моим учителем по боевой магии. Сириус научил меня летать. И смеяться.<br/><br/>Уже шесть лет, как моего Билла официально преследует Министерство, а не наоборот. Теперь на улицах просто так не встретишь Пожирателя; теперь в «Пророке» обо мне пишут: «Избранный», а не «Разыскивается мальчик».<br/><br/>Но в Хогвартсе я так и не побывал. До сегодняшнего дня.<br/><br/>— Хогвартс! Снейп, мы отправимся в Хогвартс!<br/><br/>Не вижу энтузиазма на его лице. Подхожу ближе – но нет, дело не в плохом зрении: он равнодушен. Пожимает плечами.<br/><br/>— Мер-р-рлин! — хватаюсь за голову. — Ты не знаешь, что такое Хогвартс? Ты еще… ты еще более дикий, чем я думал!<br/><br/>Его лицо искажается яростью, он стискивает зубы и глядит на меня из-под упавших на лицо волос.<br/><br/>— Весело, Поттер?<br/><br/>— Нет. Нет, это… — растерянно отступаю. Он пристально вглядывается в мое лицо, потом расслабляется. Расправляет плечи.<br/><br/>— Что за Хогвартс?<br/><br/>— Ты ведь должен был получить письмо. Все дети-маги получают письма.<br/><br/>— Я ничего не получал, — он хмурится, затем качает головой: — Нет.<br/><br/>— Что ж, я тоже. Значит, мы с тобой товарищи по несчастью. Хогвартс – это действительно крутое место. Я хочу посмотреть. Нам надо… да, нам надо на вокзал Кингс-Кросс!<br/><br/>У меня была мечта проделать все так, как положено. Как будто я нормальный мальчишка, немного опоздавший в школу. Лет на десять.<br/><br/>Мы со Снейпом переглядываемся, стоя у стены.<br/><br/>— Девять и три четверти?<br/><br/>— Точно.<br/><br/>— Ты уверен?<br/><br/>— Трусишь?<br/><br/>Резко:<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>И он шагает к стене. Я спешу за ним, на бегу хватаю его за руку – не так страшно, – и мы на полном ходу врезаемся в кирпичную кладку… а затем проваливаемся сквозь нее.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I will fly for you baby, hold on and enjoy the ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>Платформа девять и три четверти пустынная и темная. Ветер гоняет по кругу бумажку. Разочарование почти оглушительное… но чего я ожидал? Уже почти десять вечера, и август. А я действительно идиот.<br/><br/>Но не напуганный, нет, не напуганный.<br/><br/>У стенда с расписанием поездов станционный смотритель поясняет нам, что «Хогвартс-экспресс» ходит только дважды в год, а в остальное время до Хогвартса добираются через Хогсмид. До Хогсмида идет поезд, хотя удобней нам будет воспользоваться каминной сетью – трактир «Три метлы» всегда настроен на вокзал, там и комнату снять можно.<br/><br/>— Нет, спасибо. Мы поедем на поезде, — говорю решительно.<br/><br/>Ждем поезда, сидя на отсыревшей скамейке. Снейп сидит прямо, будто палку проглотил, я сползаю, пытаясь кончиком кроссовка дотянуться до большой круглой лужи. Так тихо, что слышно, как шуршит бумажка, которую ветер все гоняет по перрону.<br/><br/>— От камина отказался из-за меня? — уточняет Снейп мрачно.<br/><br/>Удивляюсь, а потом решаю кивнуть. Глупо признаваться ему, что у меня мечта – прибыть в Хогвартс поездом. Может, купить шоколадную лягушку по дороге и разделить ее с соседом по купе. Глядеть в запотевшее окошко, задремать под стук колес. Привалиться к чьему-то плечу.<br/><br/>Но это уже пошли сантименты.<br/><br/>Поезд приходит с опозданием, я уже совсем продрог, но лень накладывать согревающие чары. Жмусь плечом к Снейпу, он от меня отодвигается – так и путешествуем по скамейке.<br/><br/>В поезде садимся на жесткие сидушки друг напротив друга. Свет тусклый, ночной: в это время в поездах уже положено спать и видеть путаные, не поспевающие за вагоном сны. Никаких шоколадных лягушек здесь не продают, только газеты.<br/><br/>Нас качает друг к другу, Снейп горбится, завесив лицо волосами, только длинный нос торчит из-под сальных прядей, так и хочется по нему щелкнуть пальцем. Долго борюсь с собой, потом задремываю. Просыпаюсь как от толчка. Сердце колотится бешено, что-то страшное приснилось, а что – уже не помню. Снейп зевает, прикрыв рот ладонью, любуется заоконной хмурью.<br/><br/>— Еще не приехали, — сообщает мне глухо.<br/><br/>Сразу после этих слов поезд замедляет ход.<br/><br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/><br/>Мы шагаем через ночной Хогсмид; в «Трех метлах» приветливая хозяйка предлагает нам устроиться на ночь, а утром отправиться в Хогвартс, но я не могу больше ждать. Мне кажется, Хогвартс, мой зыбкий, сказочный замок, растворится, если я предпочту теплую постель путешествию.<br/><br/>Мадам Розмерта долго канителит, наслаждаясь моментом власти: двое путников почти умоляют ее дать проводника до Хогвартса или порт-ключ к воротам школы.<br/><br/>— Куда вы пойдете на ночь глядя, — в сотый раз заводит она, и я снимаю чары Неузнавания. Терпеть не могу пользоваться своим лицом, но иногда это бывает удобно. Розмерта подается вперед, упав грудью на стойку – в роскошном декольте роскошное содержимое.<br/><br/>— Гарри Поттер, — с тихим восторгом произносит она. — Гарри Поттер.<br/><br/>— Приятно быть знаменитостью? — небрежно спрашивает Снейп чуть позже. Но это того стоило – в руках у меня порт-ключ, брелок на цепочке, я держу его за тонкую цепь.<br/><br/>— Возьмешься на счет три, — говорю я, — ощущения не самые классные, ты главное не разжимай пальцы.<br/><br/>Снейп криво ухмыляется – вряд ли он оценил мою заботу.<br/><br/>Мы приземляемся у ворот, аккуратно, словно всю жизнь путешествовали порт-ключами. Я сразу гляжу в ту сторону, где замок. В отдалении, за холодной кованой оградой, темная махина, пятипалое здание, рука, приветственно обратившая башни к небу.<br/><br/>Ворота открываются легко и без скрипа, ни замков, ни ограждающих чар – будто нас ждут, хотя это не так. Мы шагаем бок о бок, я вполголоса рассказываю:<br/><br/>— Вон там – Запретный лес. Там водятся всякие жуткие твари, а еще там кентавры живут. А это, наверное, избушка лесника. А вон там озеро, и… ух ты!<br/><br/>Я замираю, а Снейп по инерции шагает вперед.<br/><br/>— Нет, стой!..<br/><br/>Кидаюсь на него, валю на траву, ветка хлещет по воздуху.<br/><br/>— Это Гремучая Ива! Черт, как же круто!<br/><br/>Гибкие ветви рассекают воздух, Снейп шипит мне в лицо:<br/><br/>— Кто кого телохраняет? — и перекатывается, оказавшись сверху и придавив меня к траве. Дышит тяжело, его грудная клетка прижимается к моей – каждый его вдох делает нас еще ближе. — Что за чокнутое дерево?!<br/><br/>— Гремучая Ива, говорю же! Она жутко злобная, никого не подпускает…<br/><br/>— В самый раз для школы, — ворчит Снейп. — Отползай понемногу, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Не могу. Ты на мне лежишь, — ухмыляюсь. Снейп слезает с меня, но я не двигаюсь. — Ты только взгляни!<br/><br/>— Поттер! Ты не слышал меня? Ползать умеешь?<br/><br/>— Рожден летать, — я смеюсь куда-то в небо; красиво, слишком красиво, дух захватывает. Черные ветки проносятся над нами, а выше – звезды… столько звезд… В Лондоне их не увидишь.<br/><br/>Снейп устраивается рядом, вытянувшись в струнку. Его локоть касается моего локтя.<br/><br/>— Камикадзе, — ворчит он. — Нашел, где красотой природы любоваться. Остренького захотелось… — он замолкает, когда я беру его за руку. Несколько секунд тишины, а потом он вырывает свою руку и, опомнившись, шипит:<br/><br/>— Живо, Поттер! Не собираюсь лежать здесь всю ночь.<br/><br/>Мы продолжаем путь. Снейп косится на меня неодобрительно, но молчит. Ива шумит за нашими спинами. Чем ближе мы к замку, тем четче проступает каждая арка, каждое окно, каждая бойница. У высоких ворот кто-то стоит, ожидая нас. Мантия до пола, на голове… ночной колпак?<br/><br/>Альбус Дамблдор. У меня как-то совершенно вылетело из головы, что он здесь директор. Для меня-то он в первую очередь глава Ордена Феникса.<br/><br/>Когда мы подходим ближе, он раскидывает руки в стороны, будто для объятия. Мы со Снейпом утомленно переглядываемся; Дамблдор, заметив это, улыбается с видом «вы-поладили-мальчики-как-я-за-вас-горд». Вслух говорит:<br/><br/>— Гарри, как хорошо, что ты наконец-то решил навестить нас. Я все ждал, когда смогу показать тебе Хогвартс! — Будто он меня уговаривал пойти в школу, а я отказался! — Северус, и тебя я рад видеть здесь. Уверен, ты найдешь в этих стенах много интересного. Пойдемте, я приготовлю вам спальни; для экскурсии сейчас уже поздно, не хотелось бы расстраивать уважаемого мистера Филча, он очень ревностно следит, чтобы в школе соблюдался комендантский час.<br/><br/>Дамблдор продолжает говорить мягким, убаюкивающим голосом, проводя нас внутрь. Мы послушно идем за ним, крутим головами; я не могу поверить, что моя мечта сбылась, что я действительно здесь, в Хогвартсе, шагаю по его коридору, поднимаюсь по его лестницам!.. В сумраке почти ничего не видно, тусклые Люмосы наших с директором палочек освещают дорогу.<br/><br/>— Гарри, мы вас поселим в Гриффиндорской башне. Уверен, тебе любопытно будет посмотреть, где жил твой отец.<br/><br/>Полная Дама на портрете сонно трет глаза каким-то совсем уж детским жестом; Сириус рассказывал, ее ничто не стоило задобрить парочкой комплиментов, они открывали портрет лучше всяких паролей. Она кивает директору, с любопытством глядит на меня, но ничего не говорит – я ей благодарен. Директор замирает на пороге гостиной.<br/><br/>— Надеюсь, ты не против, если я украду у тебя Северуса на пару минут.<br/><br/>Я остаюсь один. Так тихо и пусто. Кресла, камин, низкие столики на львиных ножках. Все кажется каким-то нежилым; в рассказах Сириуса гостиная все время была наполнена народом, кто-то играл в плюй-камни, кто-то списывал эссе у приятеля («Мы всегда брали эссе у Реми, у нашего ботаника»), кто-то грелся, подвинув кресло ближе к камину… У меня такое чувство, будто я здесь уже был. Будто я оставался в гостиной после отбоя, когда все уже спят. Будто вот так же гипнотизировал огонь за каминной решеткой. Воспоминание, которое мне не принадлежит.<br/><br/>Еще несколько секунд сижу, забравшись с ногами в кресло, пока тишина не становится непереносимой. Тогда я выскальзываю из гостиной и бегу по темному коридору.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Дикий</b><br/><br/>— Чаю, Северус? — он говорит это уже во второй раз. В первый я отказался. У него сделался такой вид, будто никто никогда не отказывался от протянутой им чашки чая. Он предложил мне сесть – неудобное кресло, красивое, но неудобное. Сижу в нем, и кажется, что вот-вот на подлокотниках возникнут цепи, обовьются вокруг запястий, словно в каком-то фильме ужасов.<br/><br/>— И парочку леденцов, — он протягивает мне вазочку с круглыми желтыми леденцами. — Сладости – это моя слабость, знаешь ли. У каждого должны быть слабости, Северус. У каждого живого человека. Не так ли?<br/><br/>Так ли, так ли. Мне тошно от этого места, от этой беседы, от прозрачных стариковских глаз.<br/><br/>Может, я просто боюсь.<br/><br/>Он знает. Он точно знает. Не может не знать. Что со мной сделают? Превратят в жабу? Нет, такое бывает только в добрых сказках. Отец учил меня, что волшебство добрым не бывает. Магия противоестественна по своей сути. Магия, распирающая меня изнутри. Магия, искрящая в глазах директора. Магия, от которой в кабинете душно.<br/><br/>Я все же беру в руки чашку, чтобы смягчить старика. Он откидывается на спинку директорского кресла, глядит на меня поверх очков, соединив кончики пальцев.<br/><br/>— Как Гарри? Вы пришли к взаимопониманию?<br/><br/>— Мне не нужно понимать его, чтобы делать свою работу.<br/><br/>— Не соглашусь с тобой, Северус. Вы должны стать хорошими друзьями. Понять друг друга – это самое малое. Я… знаю Гарри много лет. С самого его рождения. Я наблюдаю за судьбой мальчика, потому что она неразрывно связана с судьбой всего магического мира. И мне грустно, Северус. Мальчика никогда не любили. На него надеялись, в него верили, им гордились, за него умирали. Но не любили.<br/><br/>Долгое молчание. Старик смотрит на меня, я смотрю в чашку. Что он хочет услышать? Мне вскочить на ноги, заверить в своей пламенной любви?<br/><br/>Тихое звяканье – чайная ложка о тонкую фарфоровую стенку – заставляет меня вздрогнуть. Когда я поднимаю глаза, старик размешивает сахар, улыбаясь себе под нос.<br/><br/>— Любовь. Вечно ее недооценивают. Не удивлюсь, если вдруг окажется: победить в этой войне можно будет только с помощью этого оружия. Запомни мои слова, Северус.<br/><br/>Киваю. В таких случаях лучше просто кивать.<br/><br/>— Что переоценивают, так это правду. От нее часто больше вреда, чем пользы. Мальчик мой, ты умеешь хранить секреты?<br/><br/>— Не знаю, не пробовал.<br/><br/>Он смеется.<br/><br/>— Ты, конечно, слышал об Ордене Феникса?<br/><br/>— Что-то слышал.<br/><br/>— Это старая песня о борьбе добра и зла. На самом деле, все мы устали от этой войны. Но скоро она закончится… Фоукс, — зовет Дамблдор, и с насеста за его спиной взлетает птица, похожа на павлина, только золотая. Садится на плечо старика, ласково прижавшись к его голове крылом. — Это феникс. Символ воскрешения, символ обновления. Символ Ордена. И Гарри тоже символ. Знаешь ли ты эту историю? Когда-то давно я услышал пророчество, от женщины, не обладающей талантом провидения. Согласно этому пророчеству Гарри и есть тот избранный, которого Волдеморт отметит как равного. И именно Гарри сможет положить конец войне. Орден Феникса сделал все, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Гарри и его родителям. Но, к сожалению, среди нас оказался предатель. Питер Петтигрю, друг семьи, выдал Волдеморту, где прячутся Поттеры. В ту ночь была убита мама Гарри, а отец сумел спастись вместе с малышом. Тогда времена были темные, страшные. Волдеморт становился сильнее и опасней с каждым днем; Министерство магии было захвачено, магглокровных волшебников убивали прямо в их домах. На Гарри велась охота. Он рос в атмосфере страха и горя; боюсь, мы лишили его детства. Мы не могли позволить ему оставаться ребенком: члены Ордена учили его быть смелым, сильным в бою, готовили к тому дню, когда ему придется сразиться с Волдемортом один на один. Мы делали все, что в наши силах; пока Гарри рос, мы сражались с Пожирателями смерти, приспешниками Волдеморта. Люди боялись его, считали всесильным, считали бессмертным. Но он не был всесильным – Орден Феникса это доказал. Насчет бессмертия я позаботился: теперь это тоже всего лишь слух. Мы одержали победу, пусть и не окончательную – многие Пожиратели убиты или схвачены, переданы суду. Волдеморт с ближайшими своими соратниками затаился, ожидая подходящего часа. Он думает, что достаточно победить Гарри. Считает его своим главным врагом, — Дамблдор качает головой, улыбаясь. — Том… чрезвычайно самонадеянный юноша. Скоро настанет время финальной битвы, там все и решится. Гарри не будет сражаться один. По правде говоря, Северус, Гарри стал нашим фениксом, нашим символом. Но войной займутся более опытные люди. Гарри всего лишь нужно быть в нужном месте в нужное время, это все.<br/><br/>Он умолкает, внимательно глядя на меня. Какое мне дело? Это не моя война. Не моя битва. Это меня не касается. Все, что мне нужно, – выполнить свою работу и получить награду. Вот и все.<br/><br/>Вот и все.<br/><br/>— Прости меня, старика, — говорит он вдруг небрежно. — В моем возрасте тянет поговорить, а хорошего слушателя редко встретишь. Пожалуй, ты мечтаешь о теплой постели и крепком сне. Не буду тебя больше мучить.<br/><br/>Вежливый способ сказать «пошел вон». Встаю и шагаю к двери. Он окликает меня, когда я уже берусь за ручку.<br/><br/>— Северус, и будь добр – пригляди за Гарри. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он отправился исследовать Хогвартс в одиночку. Неугомонный мальчик.<br/><br/>Вежливый способ сказать «шило в жопе».<br/><br/>Киваю и торопливо выхожу. Меня сбивают с толку узкие коридоры и петляющие лестницы, но словно какое-то чутье ведет меня. Мальчишке не писаны правила, разумеется, он бродит среди ночи по школе – и я иду по следу.<br/><br/>Пересекаю вереницу ступенек утомительно высокой лестницы, поднимаюсь на башню.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>Астрономическая башня была местом свиданий. Сириус говорил, под звездами девчонки тают и позволяют себе всякие глупости вроде поцелуев с языком. Не думаю, что он ограничивался только поцелуями с языком – но Ремус настаивал, чтобы Сириус выдавал мне «детскую» версию, с цензурой. Мне же было тогда четырнадцать. А теперь я уже никогда не узнаю, что здесь происходило на самом деле.<br/><br/>Я спрашивал у Сириуса, было это только его место или сюда ходили целоваться все? Он сразу понял, что я хочу услышать. Про маму с папой. «О нет, – он засмеялся тогда. – Твоя мама ненавидела Джейми до последнего. Они даже на выпускном умудрились поругаться, хотя тогда уже считалось, что они встречаются. Они чаще орали друг на друга в гостиной, чем целовались, но знаешь, в этом было больше страсти, чем в тех же поцелуях, к примеру». Я хотел узнать больше, но Сириус осекся: в комнату вошел отец. Он ничего не сказал, только посмотрел на крестного таким… усталым взглядом. Как будто его взгляд весит тонну и, чтобы донести его до человека, требуется прилагать огромные усилия. А когда уже взвалишь этот свой взгляд, любой заткнется, придавленный его тяжестью. Сириус тогда замолчал и больше уже не поднимал эту тему. Наверное, ему было жалко отца. Когда-то они были друзьями.<br/><br/>Я часто думаю, как бы я сейчас жил, если бы в ту ночь умер отец. Была бы мама таким же живым мертвецом, как он теперь? Мой отец ни разу не смеялся на моей памяти. Я не видел его довольным или болтливым, а Сириус, как и Ремус, говорил, что он был тот еще трепач в школе. Они говорили о нем в прошедшем времени, так, словно бы он тоже умер. Я их понимаю.<br/><br/>В ту ночь она открыла дверь. Вот и все: она открыла дверь и ее убили. Ладно, дом был спрятан Фиделисом. Ладно, они не подозревали Крысу. Ладно, ладно – но какого черта? Ведь шла война. Как можно было отпустить ее к двери? Как можно было проявить такую неосторожность?<br/><br/>Ремус говорит, в жизни всякое бывает. Говорит, это было случайностью, совпадением. Такое могло произойти с каждым – они ведь были совсем молодые, война еще только началась, они были уверены, что в безопасности. Такое могло произойти с каждым. Но не с ней, не с ней – с ней не должно было. Слишком… глупо все вышло.<br/><br/>«А ты не повторяй их ошибки, — говорит мой встроенный Хмури. — Постоянная бдительность. Уж ты не попадешься на такой ерунде». Я пытаюсь его заткнуть; честно, каникулы у меня или как? Экскурсия по сказочным местам. Башня, ветер, ночь – холодно, но красиво. Запрокидываю голову. Звезды. Так много звезд.<br/><br/>— Не насмотрелся еще? — сердитый голос за спиной. Поворачиваюсь и гляжу, как из тени выходит Снейп. У него отлично получается прятаться – из него бы вышел хороший шпион. Он шагает ближе, к ограждению. Смотрит вниз. Я смотрю вверх. Так и стоим пару секунд.<br/><br/>— О чем говорили с Дамблдором?<br/><br/>Снейп поднимает палец к губам и несколько секунд глядит на меня. Я киваю. Ладно, Снейп. Ладно.<br/><br/>Мы снова молчим. С ним мы все время молчим. Я люблю помолчать, когда есть о чем – но с другими людьми это не получается. Не из-за них – из-за меня. Стоит паузе затянуться, как я начинаю паниковать: из меня никудышный собеседник, со мной скучно, мне нечего рассказать человеку. Да что же я, даже шутку никакую не вспомню? И я тороплюсь что-то сказать, любую глупость, лишь бы прекратить это неловкое молчание.<br/><br/>Но Снейп не скучает. Он молчит, потому что ему это нравится. И я молчу за компанию. Мы глядим в разные стороны, ветер сдувает с его лица пряди, и я могу разглядеть Снейпа как следует. Разглядываю его профиль пару секунд, пока Снейп не поворачивается, вопросительно вздернув бровь: «Что?».<br/><br/>— Хочешь?.. — голос неожиданно срывается. — Хочешь полетать?<br/><br/>— Собираешься столкнуть меня с башни? — насмешливо уточняет он. Я вытаскиваю палочку из кармана.<br/><br/>— Акцио, «Молния»!<br/><br/>— В нас сейчас ударит молния?<br/><br/>— Это моя метла. Мне подарил ее крестный. Она крутая – почти самая крутая из существующих.<br/><br/>— Кто бы сомневался. У принца должен быть самый белый конь.<br/><br/>— Тебе понравится.<br/><br/>Он нервно облизывает губы, чуть отступает от ограждения.<br/><br/>— Понравится что? Что ты собираешься делать?<br/><br/>— Увидишь, — хочу сказать многообещающе, но получается зловеще. «Молния» очень кстати шлепается на каменный пол у моих ног. Она все еще уменьшенная, ей, должно быть, пришлось преодолевать сопротивление ветра, пока ее притягивало сюда. Отважная маленькая «Молния», лучшая метла в мире. Я увеличиваю ее и привычно взвешиваю в руках, погладив древко. Затем сажусь, заставив метлу зависнуть в воздухе где-то на уровне пояса Снейпа.<br/><br/>— Спереди сядешь или сзади?<br/><br/>— Это… — он качает головой, глядя на меня изумленно. — Это худшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила тебе в голову.<br/><br/>— Спереди или сзади, Снейп? — спрашиваю сердито и тут же краснею. Глупо, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Он осторожно подходит к метле, задумчиво трогает древко. Ну же, давай. — Трусишь?<br/><br/>Яростный блеск глаз.<br/><br/>— Еще раз назовешь меня трусом, Поттер… — угрожающе говорит он, голос звучит ниже, чем обычно.<br/><br/>— Не назову. Садись. Ты же должен быть рядом – вдруг я свалюсь с метлы? Это твоя работа.<br/><br/>Он бормочет себе что-то под нос – видимо, очень нецензурное – и неожиданно ловко седлает древко впереди меня. Метла кренится, но я ее сразу выравниваю, потом сползаю ближе к прутьям и, обхватив Снейпа рукой вокруг талии, притягиваю его к себе. Он напрягается.<br/><br/>— Нужно, чтобы кончик древка был свободен, — теперь моя очередь шептать на ухо. Оно, торчащее между прядями, покраснело от холода. — Чтобы удерживать баланс.<br/><br/>— Что теперь? — тускло спрашивает Снейп. Зря он так нервничает – нет ничего лучше полетов. Ему обязательно понравится, как только первый страх пройдет. Это как с сексом. В каком-то смысле я лишаю Снейпа девственности. Наверное, не стоит развивать эту мысль.<br/><br/>— Мы сейчас поднимемся выше и сделаем круг над площадкой, — предупреждаю я Снейпа. Нужно делать все очень медленно и осторожно. Хочу, чтобы ему понравилось. Хочу, чтобы это была лучшая ночь в его жизни.<br/><br/>Набираем высоту; мне не нужно видеть, я и так знаю, как крепко Снейп вцепился в древко. Хорошо, что «Молния» меня прекрасно слушается – ведь обычно полетом управляет тот, кто спереди. Но Снейп бы скорее руки себе отгрыз, чем обнял бы меня за талию, так что остается держать его и контролировать полет со своего места.<br/><br/>Мы плавно поднимаемся вверх и делаем ровный круг – показательно, скучно, просто. Идеально выполненное упражнение. Ремус бы мной гордился, Сириус бы сказал добавить щепотку импровизации. Набираю высоту – выше, выше. Снейп не двигается и, кажется, даже не дышит. По спине не поймешь, нравится ему или нет. А еще ветер постоянно кидает мне в лицо его пряди – и я, к своему удивлению, в какой-то момент ловлю их губами.<br/><br/>Это не может стать еще более странным.<br/><br/>— Готов немного рискнуть? — спрашиваю его в затылок. Он вдыхает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы – очень тихий звук, но я улавливаю. — Брось, я же рядом. Я не дам тебе упасть.<br/><br/>— Меньше болтовни, Поттер, — выдавливает он. Отлично. Я направляю метлу прочь от Астрономической башни – круглая каменная площадка остается позади, под нами пропасть. Только я хочу сказать Снейпу, чтобы он не вздумал смотреть вниз, как он опускает голову. Придушенный стон – он почти сразу заставляет себя замолчать. Я сжимаю руки крепче, и в какой-то момент поверх моих пальцев ложится его рука. Он вцепляется в меня отчаянно, будто это надежней, чем держаться за метлу.<br/><br/>Мы медленно летим к квиддичному полю. Я не успел его толком рассмотреть, да в темноте и не поймешь, хорошее поле или так себе. Мне приходилось бывать на многих: я принимал участие в десятках благотворительных матчей, летал даже с профессионалами. Меня звали сначала просто потому, что я Гарри Поттер. Но как-то я поймал снитч на четвертой минуте матча. А в другой раз – спустя полчаса и выхватив его из-под носа у профессионального ловца «Стрекоз». Хмури сказал, что мне просто везет; мне вечно везет. Хмури против полетов, это слишком много времени отнимает у «действительно важных вещей», таких, как отработка щитовых чар или дуэльных заклятий. И потом, это опасно – я раз десять падал, много раз ломал руки, ноги, ребра, что там еще… один раз чуть не подавился снитчем – это было уж совсем глупо. Прекратил я играть, когда Хмури чуть не засадил в Азкабан болгарина, сбившего меня с метлы. Только потому, что он закончил Дурмстранг – для Хмури это уже доказательство вины. Но я почти уверен, что Крам в меня врезался случайно.<br/><br/>Поле здесь не такое большое, как я представлял, но все равно это занимает пару минут – облететь его. Я стараюсь не гнать слишком быстро, но что это за полет в таком случае? Велосипедная прогулка какая-то. Я резко разворачиваю метлу и почти вертикально поднимаюсь вверх – Снейп наваливается на меня, впивается ногтями в мои пальцы. Мы летим к кольцам, темнеющим вдалеке. Хочу пролететь сквозь среднее, но Снейп вдруг поворачивается и напряженно говорит:<br/><br/>— Не надо.<br/><br/>Секунду мне хочется пропустить его слова мимо ушей – ведь ничего опасного, я его не уроню, это детский трюк. Но он попросил, хотя наверняка уверен, что я все равно сделаю по-своему.<br/><br/>Терпеть не могу оправдывать ожидания.<br/><br/>Ладно, никаких колец. Сворачиваю, пикирую к земле, выравниваю полет. Воздушные ямы, плавные развороты – как на карусели. Холодно и легко, желудок ухает вверх, когда мы снова пускаемся в пике. Снейп больше не царапается, его спина очень горячая.<br/><br/>Я мог бы летать вечно, но с непривычки у моего телохранителя могут занеметь ноги, и тогда он свалится. Я поднимаю нас обратно на Астрономическую башню, взлетев почти отвесно, параллельно стене. Опускаемся на площадку, ступни касаются твердой опоры. Снейп судорожно вздыхает, спрыгивает с метлы. Поворачивается ко мне – я жду выговора, ворчания, чего угодно… но не этого.<br/><br/>Он улыбается.<br/><br/>Не кривит губы и не ухмыляется себе под нос, а нормально так улыбается. Как, в принципе, и должны улыбаться люди, когда… когда им хорошо.<br/><br/>И глаза у него блестят слишком ярко. И к губам прилипла тонкая прядка. Я протягиваю руку, чтобы убрать ее, и касаюсь мягких узких губ. Они вздрагивают под моим прикосновением и приоткрываются, будто он хочет что-то сказать. Но выходит так, что он целует мои пальцы. Не знаю, что происходит дальше – делает ли он шаг, стукнув каблуком по каменному полу, пустив эхо по круглой площадке? Подлетаю ли я ближе, все еще удерживая метлу в воздухе? Нет, не знаю. Не могу сказать. Просто мы вдруг оказываемся вплотную друг к другу, и у меня абсолютно по-идиотски закрываются глаза. Поцелуй выходит долгим и неожиданно теплым, мне жарко от него, очень жарко, и снова начинает кружиться голова. Так она еще никогда не кружилась.<br/><br/>Я обхватываю руками его плечи, мне неудобно, и он шагает еще ближе, кладет руку мне на затылок, а потом я забываю обо всем на свете, и метла сразу же теряет управление. Я валюсь к ногам Снейпа, а он замирает, прямой, потрясенный, подносит руку к губам. Гляжу на него снизу вверх, пока он не протягивает мне руку.<br/><br/>— Холодно.<br/><br/>Звезды кружатся над нашими головами, и мне приходится держаться за Снейпа, когда мы спускаемся по лестнице с Астрономической башни.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>В спальне он неловко замирает. Мы не зажигаем свет, лунные полоски расчерчивают пол. Четыре кровати, квадратное окно, в котором ясно видна луна. Снейп позади, я ощущаю его присутствие как что-то естественное и необходимое, вроде воздуха в легких. Это странно – отдавать себе отчет в каждом вдохе, чувствовать, как наполняешься кислородом, пока не начинаешь задыхаться, забыв выдохнуть.<br/><br/>— Где ты ляжешь? — спрашивает Снейп. Что-то шуршит: он стягивает рубашку. Решил вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Я так и думал. — На одной из этих кроватей спал твой отец?<br/><br/>— Пошел он.<br/><br/>Выбираю кровать, которая ближе к окну. Ложусь, и лунное пятно, украшавшее подушку, теперь на моем лице. Надеюсь, Снейпу меня хорошо видно – он возится в другом конце комнаты, слишком темном, чтобы можно было различить хотя бы силуэт. Снимаю очки и закидываю руки за голову. «На новом месте приснись невеста», или как там. Детские заговоры, пустячное волшебство. Полночи рублю Волдеморта на мелкие кусочки катаной, а Ремус стоит за спиной и занудствует, что я не умею шинковать ингредиенты. Потом начинается другой сон – слишком знакомый, и я, еще не проснувшись, обреченно понимаю: скоро буду кричать. Все как всегда: грохот, холодные руки, перекошенное лицо отца. Звон разбитого стекла; мы падаем с большой высоты, а потом вокруг горла сжимается тошнотворное кольцо: аппарация. Перемещаемся куда-то в пустоту, темноту, все летим и летим, падаем, он разжимает руки, и я кричу.<br/><br/>Просыпаюсь весь в слезах и соплях, чуть не свалившись с кровати. Снова крик, и мне кажется, что это я, еще не проснувшись, продолжаю шуметь, но потом понимаю, что звук из глубины комнаты. Глухой и короткий, а после скрип пружин: Снейп резко садится, согнувшись пополам. Я вижу его, когда нацепляю очки. Вижу нечетко из-за мутной пелены на глазах. Стаскиваю очки и вытираю слезы: позорище. Но Снейп… он прерывисто вздыхает и шмыгает носом. Я слезаю с постели, Снейп, услышав шум, резко поворачивается в мою сторону.<br/><br/>— Поттер? — хрипло.<br/><br/>Подхожу к его кровати и забираюсь в нее, он, опешив от моей наглости, даже не спорит. Поспешно наклоняет голову, завесив лицо волосами. Я обхватываю его за плечи, тяну к себе. Меня колотит дрожь. Я слышу, как у него стучат зубы. Он протягивает руку и снимает с меня очки. Потом медленно склоняется и целует куда-то под глазом, наверное, проверяет, реву ли я. Его губы совсем соленые, я слизываю этот чертов привкус ночных кошмаров, целую его долго и отчаянно. Он отстраняется, чтобы вздохнуть: нос забит, как неудачно. Касаюсь его шеи, плеча, груди… какая-то дурацкая на нем пижама, что за черт, кто вообще сейчас носит пижамы?<br/><br/>— Я ношу, — отвечает он, и я понимаю, что сказал это вслух.<br/><br/>Мы трогаем друг друга, это глупо, но я просто… я просто… я кладу руки ему на грудь, упираюсь ладонями: горячее и живое, он дышит так тяжело… он сцепляет пальцы у меня на затылке, тычется губами, так неловко, так неумело. Слишком громкое дыхание – мы оба глотаем воздух жадно и тяжело. Я расстегиваю пуговицы его пижамы. Он глядит мне в глаза, пристально, не отрываясь – в темноте я плохо вижу его лицо, но глаза… они блестят. Он прерывисто выдыхает, находит мою руку и держит, просто сжимает своими холодными сильными пальцами. Невыносимо, невыносимо… зажмуриваюсь, становится легче. Уже в полной тьме движусь ему навстречу, прижимаюсь лбом к его щеке, легкая щетина колется… он кладет руку мне на шею, гладит по спине, ниже, ниже… его ладонь замирает на пояснице, я шепчу:<br/><br/>— Да. Пожалуйста…<br/><br/>И в ответ получаю едва слышное, отчаянное:<br/><br/>— Гарри…<br/><br/>Да. Да. Да…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You break down my walls with the strength of your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>Открываю глаза и первую секунду не понимаю, где я нахожусь. Потом вспоминаю все: и полет, и кошмар, и «Гарри» шепотом, и все, что случилось после. Улыбаюсь и поворачиваю голову.<br/><br/>Снейп сидит на краю кровати, натягивает носки. Он уже в брюках, рубашка небрежно брошена рядом.<br/><br/>— Доброе утро, — говорю я, улыбаясь как полный кретин.<br/><br/>— Доброе. — Он на секунду замирает, потом продолжает одеваться. Я гляжу, как движутся лопатки на худой спине. — Поттер, поспеши, нам обещали провести экскурсию.<br/><br/>— Теперь я уже «Поттер»? — хмыкаю, он встает, все еще спиной ко мне. Надевает рубашку, сосредоточенно застегивает пуговицу на манжете.<br/><br/>— И никак иначе.<br/><br/>Вот после этого улыбаться уже не хочется. Легкая тошнота и головная боль, солнечное утро: привет, новый день моей гребаной жизни.<br/><br/>— И что бы это значило? Расшифруй.<br/><br/>Снейп не отвечает. Он подходит к зеркалу в углу комнаты и разглядывает шею, отодвинув воротник рубашки.<br/><br/>— Я что-то сделал не так? — снова спрашиваю, я пока терпеливый: может, Снейп с утра всегда такой? Слезаю с постели, шлепаю босиком к нему, хочу обнять, но он уворачивается, складывает руки на груди.<br/><br/>— Нет. Не ты. Я.<br/><br/>— Что?<br/><br/>— Я вынужден принести свои извинения, — он говорит, как гребаный работник гребаной похоронной конторы. — То, что случилось, – моя ошибка.<br/><br/>— Да ну? А мне казалось, мы оба в этом участвовали.<br/><br/>— Как скажешь. Сделаем вид, что ничего не было.<br/><br/>— С чего бы? — я пытаюсь сунуть руки в карманы, а потом вспоминаю, что на мне нет штанов. Мне нужно куда-то деть руки, или я его ударю. Я не хочу его бить – все равно не хочу, какой бы бред он ни нес.<br/><br/>— Поттер, мне действительно нужно тебе объяснять? — он морщится. Упрямо наклоняю голову. Скажи это. Скажи, блядь, что я слишком маленький, или что ты не гей, или что мне нужно сосредоточиться на моей «Миссии», а не тратить время на по-настоящему важные вещи. Скажи.<br/><br/>— Скажи!!<br/><br/>На его лице появляется мерзкая гримаса. Будто его вот-вот вырвет. Он смотрит на меня сверху вниз; это несложно при моем росте, но никто еще не смотрел на меня настолько сверху.<br/><br/>Скажи, что это был просто перепих. Скажи, что ты был не в себе. Скажи, что у тебя уже кто-то есть. Скажи, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Скажи хоть что-нибудь.<br/><br/>Скажи правду.<br/><br/>— Я не могу выполнять свою работу, если вмешивается личное отношение. Я не смогу защитить тебя, если…<br/><br/>— Хуйня!<br/><br/>— Следи за языком, Поттер! — орет он на меня, я разворачиваюсь и кидаюсь к своей одежде, сваленной на пол у дальней кровати. Влезаю в джинсы, чуть не порвав их.<br/><br/>— Тогда не ври!<br/><br/>— Я не вру. Ты ведешь себя как ребенок…<br/><br/>— Пошел ты!<br/><br/>— Пошел ты сам, Поттер!<br/><br/>— Вот и отлично, — хватаю палочку, запихиваю ее в карман, чуть не сломав – Хмури бы убил меня, если б увидел. Но пошел он! Пошли все они!..<br/><br/>— Куда ты собрался?!<br/><br/>— Подальше от тебя!<br/><br/>Снейп хватает меня за руку – отталкиваю его, сжав зубы. Не трогай. Не трогай меня.<br/><br/>— Ты никуда не пойдешь!<br/><br/>— Не решай за меня.<br/><br/>Выскакиваю из гостиной, он идет за мной.<br/><br/>— Поттер! Поттер!!!<br/><br/>— Меня зовут Гарри!<br/><br/>Крик эхом разлетается по коридору.<br/><br/>— Это мне и без того известно, молодой человек, — хмыкает призрак с козлиной бородкой, возникший передо мной. Я прохожу сквозь него, за спиной возмущенное: «Эй!».<br/><br/>— Стой! Куда ты идешь! Не смей убегать от меня!..<br/><br/>Пытаюсь аппарировать, потом вспоминаю, что в Хогвартсе это – дохлый номер.<br/><br/>— Акцио «Молния»!<br/><br/>— Поттер! Ты меня слышишь?! Сейчас же…<br/><br/>Сжимаю древко сильнее, чем это необходимо. Вперед по коридору, вниз по лестнице, за мной с улюлюканьем уродливый полтергейст – чертово кладбище, а не школа. Голос Снейпа все тише, эхо еще какое-то время мчится следом, но потом пропадает.<br/><br/>Пошли они все.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>Драко звоню из телефонной будки. Настоящая красная телефонная будка, как при входе в Министерство, только еще круче, потому что без всякой тупой магии. Крутишь диск, цифры улетают куда-то по проводу, в трубке щелчок, гудки, потом голос. Удивленный, как будто ему еще никто никогда не звонил.<br/><br/>— Да?<br/><br/>А потом он забирает меня. Я жду, сидя на обочине у «большого серого банка» – точнее описать не смог, не знаю, как он меня нашел. Я надеялся, он приедет на машине – у таких мальчиков обычно бывают дорогие машины, купленные папочкой. Но нет, приходит пешком. Гляжу на него снизу вверх, он стоит, руки в карманах джинсов, нахальная улыбка, верхние пуговицы светлой рубашки расстегнуты, чтобы была видна шея. «Пришел на свидание с вампиром», – думаю, вспомнив свою шутку в кафе.<br/><br/>— Эй, — говорит он.<br/><br/>— Эй, — улыбаюсь я. — Покурим?<br/><br/>Заминка почти незаметная – уверен, ему до жути хочется подстелить платок, – и он садится рядом на обочину.<br/><br/>— Напомни свое имя, — говорит он минуту спустя, сигарета прыгает в его губах, изогнутых ровно настолько, чтобы это сводило с ума. Меня не сводит почему-то, но ведь он еще не снял штаны. Может, еще не все потеряно. В любом случае не могу придумать, чем мне еще заняться сегодня – уж явно не со Снейпом по городу гулять.<br/><br/>— Гарри.<br/><br/>— А дальше?<br/><br/>— Просто Гарри.<br/><br/>— Понял, — Драко ухмыляется, косится на меня, чуть раздвигает ноги, чтобы своим коленом касаться моего. — Как насчет сделки, «просто Гарри»?<br/><br/>— Слушаю.<br/><br/>— Ты меня где-нибудь сейчас спаиваешь, а потом я тебя совращаю.<br/><br/>Я разглядываю его с ног до головы, не скрывая этого. Мальчик из частной школы, я прямо вижу его с воротничком и в гольфах. И все-таки какой же блядский взгляд!..<br/><br/>— Звучит неплохо.<br/><br/>Мы пьем в каком-то жутком гадюшнике, напоминающем «Кабанью Башку», только за стойкой не седой старец, а жирный детина, весь в татуировках. Мы с Драко смеемся над ним, когда он не смотрит в нашу сторону, и гадаем, какие еще татуировки скрывает потная черная майка – может, он наколол себе котенка на уровне сердца? Должна же у такого здоровяка быть нежная и ранимая душа? Бармен бросает в нашу сторону подозрительные взгляды, но наливает, пока Драко платит: у меня по карманам одни галлеоны, пришлось наврать, что стащили бумажник.<br/><br/>— Споить меня ты не смог, — подводит итог Драко, крутясь на высокой табуретке. — Значит, будешь совращать.<br/><br/>— До этого мы еще дойдем, — обещаю, выстраивая из пустых скорлупок фисташек башню. Мне не хочется уходить из бара, мне хочется продлить это мутное, дымное состояние, когда башка уже толком не варит и еще пока не противно, а просто пофигистично и весело. Может случиться все что угодно. Может не случиться ничего.<br/><br/>Драко меня хочет, ведь хочет же? Я не урод и не фрик ущербный, я могу кому-то нравиться – а Снейп пусть катится ко всем чертям со своими заскоками. Ладно, может, Драко понравился не я, а я-под-чарами-неузнаваемости, но ведь говорит-то он со мной. Слушает мои бредни про музыку – что сейчас нет нормальных групп, сплошная фигня для девчонок-малолеток, чтобы можно было целовать плакаты с певцами. Что быть совершеннолетним круто, и даже не потому, что пиво продают и водить можно, а просто, ну, круто знать, что ты уже со всеми наравне. Что я хочу путешествовать куда глаза глядят, так далеко от Англии, как только получится.<br/><br/>Драко слушает меня и кивает.<br/><br/>— Черт, ты мои мысли читаешь, да? Я тоже давно хочу уехать, — он запрокидывает лицо к потолку, кружится на табуретке, накреняясь то вправо, то влево. — Я хочу сбежать, на хрен сбежать от всего этого дурдома, чтобы все закончилось уже.<br/><br/>— Я тоже, черт! Я тоже… чтобы все закончилось, чтобы разбирались без меня…<br/><br/>— Чтобы ничего не требовали…<br/><br/>— Не заставляли…<br/><br/>— Не капали на мозги…<br/><br/>— Да! Выпьем за это! За то, чтобы не капали на мозги!<br/><br/>Мы чокаемся узкими стопками, пьем текилу – Драко произносит это как «ткила», касаясь кончиком языка верхних зубов. Выходим из бара, цепляясь друг за друга – его рука на моем плече, горячая, тяжелая. Целуемся где-то в подворотне, все кружится и воняет кошачьей мочой.<br/><br/>— Куда мы пойдем? — спрашиваю его, кусая-целуя соленую шею. — М-м-м, у меня есть еще бутылка ткилы!<br/><br/>Но я забыл ее в баре, и Драко смеется надо мной. Он вроде хочет – тяжело пыхтит и ерзает, кружит пальцем вокруг пуговицы на джинсах. Я кладу руку ему между ног – и на секунду на его лице мелькает растерянное выражение, страх или что-то такое, будто он не был к этому готов, будто он сейчас передумает. С такими мальчиками это бывает. Главное – не давать им думать. Я скольжу рукой по его паху, вверх-вниз, не расстегивая молнию. Он потрясенно вздыхает, кусает губы. Не дело это – кусать его губы должен я. Спустя пару минут с тяжелым стоном отлипаю от него – здесь, в подворотне, раздеваться не хочется. Вообще уже не очень хочется, если честно, но надо идти до конца. Драко плохо соображает от возбуждения, виснет на мне, шепчет адрес – он уже снял нам комнату, позаботился заранее, надо же, как чертовски мило! Меня тошнит, и голова болит все сильнее, но я стараюсь не обращать на это внимания – я занимался сексом в таких местах и в таком состоянии, что мне мигрень уже давно не помеха.<br/><br/>Отель в каких-то трущобах – мы берем такси и едем слишком долго, мне приходится сесть себе на руки, чтобы не начать тискать Драко прямо на заднем сидении. Отель на удивление приличный – с портье и все такое, в холле стоит ваза с мелкими конфетами, я беру горсть и распихиваю по карманам. Драко все смеется, восхитительно пьяный. Мы заваливаемся в номер, он включает свет – слишком ярко, режет глаза, голова болит все сильнее. Я вцепляюсь в Драко, как в спасательный круг, начинаю расстегивать его рубашку, он стонет мне в ухо, хороший, податливый. Шепчет негромко:<br/><br/>— Гарри…<br/><br/>А потом:<br/><br/>— Что?? Ты чего?<br/><br/>Потому что я отпихиваю его от себя. Это получается как-то само собой, будто я не контролирую свое тело. Я должен сейчас раздевать его и щупать во всех местах, а не стоять, как долбаный импотент, и извиняться.<br/><br/>Но я просто не могу. С ним – не могу. Теперь – не могу. Все так пошло и противно, все так нелепо и предсказуемо. Я же знал, знал, что ничего с этим белобрысым не сделаю – знал еще тогда, когда брал у него номер. Потому что уже тогда я, кажется… черт.<br/><br/>Интересно, Снейп хоть ищет меня? Или ему уже на все наплевать? Может, он уволился? Оно и к лучшему – пусть увольняется. Я сразу говорил: мне не нужен телохранитель. Мне никто не нужен.<br/><br/>И я – никому.<br/><br/>Самое время сопли распустить, но чего тут распускать – просто жизнь такая. Вон Драко… тоже не виноват. Возбудил и кинул – худший из вариантов, но я не могу, мне физически противно касаться этого красивого… задыхающегося… целующего меня…<br/><br/>— Нет! Я же сказал – нет! — отталкиваю его, он ударяется спиной о стену. Глядит с обидой и злостью.<br/><br/>— В чем дело? Ты передумал?<br/><br/>— Да. Я передумал. Извини. — Шагаю к двери, он кидается ко мне, хватает за руку.<br/><br/>— Ты никуда не пойдешь!<br/><br/>Еще один.<br/><br/>— Попробуй останови, — отпихиваю его, поворачиваюсь к двери, долго вожусь с замком – какое-то хитроумное маггловское приспособление, еще разобраться надо, как его разблокировать.<br/><br/>— Ты никуда не уйдешь, Поттер.<br/><br/>Дергаюсь к палочке, но уже поздно: Инкарцеро летит в меня, и я падаю на пол, связанный по рукам и ногам. Драко подходит, переворачивает меня на спину, глядит сверху вниз.<br/><br/>— Вот и остановил, — кривит он губы. Его еще немного шатает – он не такой пьяный, каким хотел казаться, но все-таки выпили мы немало. И стояк у него настоящий, похоже. Поэтому и злой такой. Пинает меня сначала по ребрам, потом куда-то в голову – все вокруг тонет в боли, кажется, он разбил мне башку, чертова тварь!<br/><br/>Когда я снова могу дышать, он уже мечется по номеру, обхватив себя руками.<br/><br/>— Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать, — бормочет он нервно.<br/><br/>— Оставь мою мать в покое!<br/><br/>— Заткнись! — Драко тяжело дышит, глаза огромные, испуганные, безумные. Тычет в меня палочкой. Ну что, что ты со мной сделаешь? Давай, дерзай, посмотрим, что у тебя получится. Такие не убивают. Такие, как он, никогда не доводят дело до конца.<br/><br/>Но мне страшно. Потому что он закатывает рукав рубашки, резко машет палочкой – скрывающие чары рассеиваются, и я вижу Метку. Драко тычет палочкой себе в руку, резко, отчаянно – синяк будет.<br/><br/>— Твою мать, твою мать!<br/><br/>Если это сработает, если его зов услышат, то мне конец. Мне в любом случае конец – попался, как дурак, как полный придурок. Связанный, заперт в комнате с Пожирателем, до палочки не дотянуться, Снейп далеко, двадцать один год – не так уж мало, да? И я был счастлив. Не всегда, но на пару Патронусов хватит. А теперь все закончится.<br/><br/>Драко снова подходит ко мне, я почти готов, что он снова будет бить, но он только смотрит с отвращением и разочарованием: «И это великий Поттер?».<br/><br/>— Развяжи меня.<br/><br/>— Ага, конечно!<br/><br/>— Все равно ведь не убьешь, развяжи меня! Я не стану нападать. Слово… слово чести.<br/><br/>— Чести, — выплевывает он. — Срать я хотел на твою честь.<br/><br/>— Ай-яй-яй. Мальчики из приличных семей так не выражаются. У тебя ведь приличная семья, Драко? Твои родители знают, что ты сделал себе новую татуировку?<br/><br/>Он смеется, это истеричный, задыхающийся смех.<br/><br/>— Поверь мне, они знают. Они с ума сойдут, когда я расскажу им, кого поймал. От радости, — он тычет носком ботинка меня в ребра, не сильно, слегка. Не сводит с меня глаз, боится отвернуться. Глядит, как на дикое животное, которое случайно удалось обездвижить. А я и есть дикое животное. Я миф. Гарри Поттер, который исцеляет взглядом и убивает тоже взглядом. Который может все. Который одной левой этого Волдеморта. Орден постарался сделать так, чтобы люди верили в меня. Чтобы Пожиратели боялись меня. Это какой-то продуманный ход, в который я не врубаюсь. Драко не отпустит меня. Нет, не отпустит. Он считает, что я слишком опасен, что я убью его. Что я могу убить. Он не знает, что я всего лишь…<br/><br/>— Грязный педик, вот ты кто.<br/><br/>Милый, милый Драко. Не было бы мне так страшно, я бы тебя пожалел.<br/><br/>— Смотрю, ты и сам был не против, — кошусь на его эрекцию. Он белеет. Кривится.<br/><br/>— Для дела чего только не сделаешь.<br/><br/>Меня сейчас стошнит. Что довольно печально, ведь я лежу на спине и не могу пошевелиться. А Драко снова с остервенением тычет себе в руку.<br/><br/>— Ты неудачник. Никто не придет. Смирись.<br/><br/>— Заткнись!!! Я отдам тебя Лорду, и весь этот ужас просто закончится. Маленький трусливый Гарри Поттер, надо было тебе прятаться столько лет?..<br/><br/>Действительно. Прятаться столько лет – и так глупо попасться. Мерлин, как глупо. Хмури бы мне башку снес за такую неосторожность: все годы тренировок, все погибшие из-за меня люди…<br/><br/>— Твою мать, — снова шепчет Драко, и на этот раз я с ним согласен.<br/><br/>Хмури учил меня невербалке – на самом примитивном уровне, ничего серьезного я бы и не потянул. Руки связаны за спиной, я приподнимаю бедра, палочка в заднем кармане. Простейшее Акцио – это я сумею. Должен суметь. Палочка движется в заднем кармане, куда я запихал ее. Медленно выскальзывает из кармана, как на магните. Слишком медленно.<br/><br/>— Что же делать? — спрашивает Драко. Я мог бы ему сказать, но слишком занят. Палочка уже почти в моих руках, но тут раздается грохот – откуда-то снизу или сбоку, не понять, но шум страшный.<br/><br/>— Нет! — он кидает быстрый взгляд на дверь, потом смотрит на меня. Нет, Драко. Нет, Драко, нет, нет, не надо.<br/><br/>Поднимает палочку.<br/><br/>— Авада…<br/><br/>А потом сильный взрыв выносит дверь к чертям собачьим, меня окатывает горячей волной, а Драко отлетает к стене; что-то жутко хрустит, и он сползает на пол. Несколько секунд в полной тишине я гляжу на его лицо, красное от крови. Потом моя палочка тычется мне в руку.<br/><br/>— Фините инкантатем, — я вскакиваю на ноги, но колени подгибаются, и я чуть не падаю на пол – Снейп успевает подхватить меня. Он дрожит. Или я дрожу. Или мир дрожит. Или отель вот-вот развалится на кусочки, как башня из домино. — Мерлин. Мерлин. Надо идти. Мерлин…<br/><br/>— Он мертв? — спрашивает Снейп.<br/><br/>— Надо идти. Черт. Мерлин. Сейчас здесь будут авроры. Быстрей, быстрей!.. — хватаю Снейпа за руку и крепко-крепко сжимаю его пальцы. Он с усилием отводит взгляд от тела Драко.<br/><br/>Мы бежим по коридору. Двери соседних комнат распахиваются, постояльцы спрашивают друг у друга: «Что случилось?» и «Это был взрыв?..». Мы проносимся мимо них, вниз по лестнице, мимо перепуганного портье, ныряем в горячий ночной воздух, аппарируем.<br/><br/>Снейп падает на землю; к счастью, его не тошнит, он просто на секунду горбится, уткнувшись лбом в землю, а потом поднимается на ноги, откидывает волосы с лица и притворяется, что все в порядке.<br/><br/>— Где мы?<br/><br/>Понятия не имею. Оглядываюсь. Вроде… ну да. Да, точно.<br/><br/>— Динский лес.<br/><br/>— Динский лес? — Снейп поднимает брови. Я нервно смеюсь.<br/><br/>— Один раз мы здесь прятались с отцом. Жили в палатке. Это было… почти весело. Не знаю, почему я подумал о нем, когда аппарировал. Я просто торопился.<br/><br/>— Просто торопился, — послушно повторяет Снейп. Я подхожу ближе, и он вздрагивает. Кладу руки ему на плечо. Приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.<br/><br/>— Ты меня спас. Ты сделал все правильно.<br/><br/>— Гремлин! Ты еще медаль мне подари!<br/><br/>— Что?<br/><br/>Снейп сердито дергается, стряхивая мои руки.<br/><br/>— Где мы будем спать?<br/><br/>— Как ты сказал? «Гремлин»?!!<br/><br/>— Хватит болтать, Поттер! Нам нужно искать ночлег!<br/><br/>— Гремлин!!! Это потрясающе… Гремлиновы подштанники!<br/><br/>Снейп отступает, почти бежит от меня, а я спешу следом, повторяя сквозь смех:<br/><br/>— Стой, подожди! Я вручу тебе Орден Гремлина! Первой степени!..<br/><br/>— О, заткнись!<br/><br/>Он тоже смеется. Мы стоим и ржем, как два ненормальных, посреди леса.<br/><br/>Это нервное. Нервное. У Снейпа отличный смех.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Won't you hold me in your arms and keep me safe from harm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>С трансфигурацией у меня всегда было тухло, как бы Ремус ни старался. Снейп вообще про трансфигурацию слышал разве что в сказке про Золушку: из тыквы в карету, из крысы в человека. Но такое случается в других сказках, а в нашей все наоборот: люди становятся крысами безо всякого волшебства.<br/><br/>Что такое настоящее чудо? Да то, что мы вдвоем кое-как наколдовываем палатку! Она похожа на ту, в которой мы жили с отцом, когда прятались здесь.<br/><br/>Я помню, как мы лежали совсем близко, нам часто приходилось жить в тесноте и мы постоянно спали рядом. Отец ложился спиной ко мне и не двигался до самого утра. Иногда ночью мне становилось страшно: я не слышал, как он дышит. В такие секунды я представлял, что он умер, что я лежу рядом с покойником, и когда утром буду его будить, увижу, что глаза его широко открыты. Но когда мы ночевали в палатке, я не прислушивался к его дыханию. Я слушал дождь. Он звучал так, будто крадется к нам в темноте – все ближе и ближе.<br/><br/>И сейчас идет дождь. Так надо. Так правильно. Мы забираемся в палатку, Снейп садится на землю, прижав колени к груди. Глядит в одну точку. Я наколдовываю огонь в сфере: стеклянная и дрожащая, как пузырь, она плывет в воздухе между нами, желтый огонь не дает тепла и почти не освещает лица, но становится легче.<br/><br/>Я сажусь рядом со Снейпом, так, чтобы касаться его плеча. Он не отодвигается. Холодно, земля сырая, и кто-то крадется, все еще крадется в темноте…<br/><br/>— Прости меня… — Я это просто ненавижу. Извинялся в своей жизни раза три, не больше. Чаще выходит, что люди, у которых я действительно должен просить прощения, меня уже не услышат. Снейп тоже пропускает все мимо ушей. Он не говорит, как Хмури: «А я предупреждал!» Он просто смотрит на огонь, его лицо кажется пустым и бесстрастным, так еще хуже.<br/><br/>— Мы не знаем наверняка, — говорю я. — Может, он жив. А если и нет… он убил бы меня. Он почти убил меня, Снейп.<br/><br/>В ответ тишина. Я ложусь на спину, гляжу в темный тентовый потолок палатки.<br/><br/>— Есть хочется…<br/><br/>Кошусь на Снейпа. С такого ракурса его лицо кажется чужим, незнакомым.<br/><br/>— Сейчас бы хот-дог, — говорю мечтательно. — Или гамбургер.<br/><br/>Я вспоминаю, как офигенно пах поп-корн – карамелью и горячим маслом.<br/><br/>— Знаешь, где я еще не был? В маггловском парке развлечений. Я бы сейчас прокатился на чем-нибудь, да-а…<br/><br/>— Не надоело еще? Ты все время мечтаешь оказаться в другом месте. Не там, где ты сейчас, — говорит Снейп задумчиво. — Тебе захотелось в Хогвартс, но ты тут же сбежал оттуда, тебе приспичило перенести нас в Динский лес, и ты уже мечтаешь о парке. Это ужасно утомляет, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Ладно, хорошо. Может, ты и прав. А где бы ты сейчас хотел оказаться?<br/><br/>Он молчит.<br/><br/>Закрываю глаза и уже почти засыпаю, когда раздается его голос:<br/><br/>— Надеюсь, вы успели трахнуться. А то жаль, если все напрасно.<br/><br/>— Нет, мы не… вообще-то, это не твое дело. Ничего личного, Снейп, помнишь? Надеюсь, ревность не мешала тебе сегодня защищать меня? — уточняю заботливо.<br/><br/>— Ты ведь все еще жив, — он пожимает плечами. Звучит с сожалением.<br/><br/>— Мне вот, знаешь, что интересно? Как он на меня вышел. Даже если следил за нами с Косого переулка, когда мы шагнули в камин, он должен был потерять наш след. Он словно знал. Пожиратели не ходят по маггловским кафе – вот в чем вся соль. Он ждал нас там. И он узнал меня, хотя я был под чарами Неузнаваемости.<br/><br/>Умолкаю. Дождь льет сильнее, толком не поговоришь – так лупит по тентовым стенкам и своду палатки. Как будто уговаривает: ну помолчи. Помолчи же.<br/><br/>Если бы я мог! Если бы я мог заткнуться и выкинуть это из головы. Но Хмури учил меня бдительности.<br/><br/>— Драко знал заранее, что я буду в маггловской части Лондона. Он знал, что ты мой телохранитель. Он узнал меня из-за тебя. Вы с ним знакомы?<br/><br/>Снейп косится на меня: глаза черные, сплошной зрачок.<br/><br/>— Свихнулся, Поттер?<br/><br/>Дождь бьет все сильнее. Глухой стук, не монотонный – рваный и быстрый. Можно представить, что мы в окопе и это пули. Это пули, а мы – два смертельно раненных солдата, отогреваемся у костра и ждем, когда за нами придут наши. Или когда за нами придет смерть.<br/><br/>Вдвоем умирать не так уж страшно.<br/><br/>— Покажи руку.<br/><br/>Он вздергивает одну бровь. Глядит на меня пристально.<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>Я сажусь, Снейп отшатывается в сторону. Белеет.<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>— Просто. Покажи. Руку.<br/><br/>Я кидаюсь на него, он вцепляется мне в плечи, отталкивая, я хватаю его за запястья, подминаю под себя. Мы катимся по земле, сфера с огнем мечется над нами, как воздушный шар. Снейп лягает меня в живот, я обхватываю его ногами, он пыхтит и рычит сквозь зубы, как дикий зверь. Дерется отчаянно, но неумело. Я бью его коротким прямым ударом в нос, он вскидывает руки к лицу, и я дергаю рукав. Трещит ткань, пуговица манжеты отлетает в сторону. Мне открывается белая кожа.<br/><br/>Чисто.<br/><br/>Конечно же, чисто. Просто камень с души. И в то же время дико стыдно. Слезаю со Снейпа, он садится, закрывая лицо ладонью. Меж слипшихся пальцев красные разводы. Мы оба тяжело дышим, молчим. Снова начинает болеть голова, это тоненькая, далекая боль, как писк комара над ухом.<br/><br/>— Прости.<br/><br/>Второй раз за вечер. Надо обвести сегодняшний день в кружок в моем мысленном календаре. День, Когда Гарри Поттер Совершал Глупости. Впрочем, тогда проще всю мою жизнь обвести в кружочек.<br/><br/>— Дай вылечу… — тянусь за палочкой, Снейп вскакивает на ноги и вылетает из палатки. Сижу один, с палочкой в руке, улыбаюсь во весь рот и чувствую себя распоследним мудаком.<br/><br/>Снейп возвращается через четверть часа, весь мокрый, злющий, а на плече у него сова. Тоже мокрая и злющая. Накладываю на этих двоих высушивающие чары. Снейп садится на землю рядом со мной, сова будто приклеилась к его плечу: худое и твердое, оно кажется отличным насестом.<br/><br/>Я протягиваю руку, и сова, в свою очередь, вытягивает лапку с привязанным к ней пергаментом. Снейп наблюдает за всем этим с неподдельным интересом. Письмо от Хмури. Хмури кроет меня на все лады, обзывает задоголовым и обещает устроить серьезный разговор при встрече. Историю со взрывом он замнет: «расхреначили пол-отеля, куча магглов свидетелей, аппарация без лицензии…». Как я и думал, ругает он только меня, хотя взрывать все нафиг Снейпа никто не просил – если бы он освоил простейший Конфундус, было бы гораздо меньше проблем.<br/><br/>Стоит об этом подумать, и снова чувствую себя мудаком. Да что за день сегодня!<br/><br/>— Почему вы выбрали сов? — спрашивает Снейп.<br/><br/>— Что?<br/><br/>— У нас есть почтовые голуби. Странно, что вы используете именно сов.<br/><br/>— Ты – один из нас, не забыл?<br/><br/>Снейп криво ухмыляется.<br/><br/>— И потом, совы умные. И красивые. Взгляни на эту красавицу… — глажу сову по мягким перьям. Это почтовая, взята напрокат: у Хмури нет своей птицы, мне тоже запретили. Если сова будет узнаваема, ее могут запомнить и перехватить вместе с письмом. Когда все закончится, обязательно заведу себе сову. — Ты ей понравился, кажется! — Птица моргает и приглушенно ухает, переступая когтистыми лапами на плече Снейпа. — Мне тоже.<br/><br/>— Уймись, Поттер.<br/><br/>Снейп неловко дергает плечом, заставляя сову слететь с него. Птица делает круг под потолком, задевая крыльями стенки и чуть не врезаясь в сферу с огнем. Я киваю ей:<br/><br/>— Спасибо, ответа не будет!<br/><br/>Откидываю полог, и птица улетает прочь. Бедняга, надо было наложить на нее водоотталкивающие чары. Мы сидим молча, грызем леденцы, которые я выуживаю из карманов – успел стащить в отеле. Слушаем дождь. Потом Снейп ложится на спину, закрывает глаза. Я гашу огонь и ложусь рядом. Почти жду, что Снейп повернется спиной ко мне, но этого не происходит. Сквозь сон я закидываю на него ногу, и он гладит меня по голове – или мне просто снится. Конечно, снится.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Дикий</b><br/><br/>— Он мертв? — первое, что я спрашиваю. Может, мне следует быть вежливей, может, мне следует упасть на колени или как там у них полагается? Не знаю. Меня это не волнует, ничего не волнует больше. Словно что-то закаменело внутри, только едва слышное тиканье отсчитывает секунды до взрыва. До того момента, когда все закончится. Но время еще есть.<br/><br/>— Он мертв? — спрашиваю, и тот, кому я адресую вопрос, недоуменно морщится, будто не понимает, о ком я, не может вспомнить. В следующую секунду уточняет:<br/><br/>— Малфоев щенок? Тебе не стоит беспокоиться об этом. Ты сделал все правильно, Северус, он мог помешать нашим планам.<br/><br/>Нашим, стало быть. Нашим.<br/><br/>— Он мертв? — повторяю я свой вопрос; с моим отцом это всегда срабатывало – продолжать спрашивать, пока он не ответит либо не собьет ударом с ног. Если ударит этот, я уже не поднимусь. Но он отвечает, уставившись на меня:<br/><br/>— Да. Ты его убил, Северус. Видишь, это вовсе не так страшно, как говорят. Люди верят, что это разрушает душу, но разве ты чувствуешь какие-то изменения в себе, Северус? Ты остался прежним.<br/><br/>Я убивал уже; не мне беспокоиться о душе.<br/><br/>— Это похоже на потерю невинности, — он жестко усмехается, и я задыхаюсь от унижения. Знает о нас? Догадывается? Но откуда? — В каком-то смысле это и есть потеря невинности.<br/><br/>— Вы послали его за Поттером?<br/><br/>Он качает головой.<br/><br/>— Мальчишка просто захотел произвести на меня впечатление. Подслушал ваш разговор с Люциусом. Пожалуй, передавать информацию через Малфоя – не лучшая затея. Люциусу всегда плохо давались Заглушающие. Чистокровный, но как маг – пустое место. Ему до тебя далеко, Северус… Мне нравятся твои методы. Твоя магия такая… свободная. Чистая. Неуправляемая. Знаешь, я ведь тоже был диким когда-то. Если бы старик не пришел за мной… если бы я провел у магглов чуть больше времени, кто знает, может, я бы тоже так умел, – он задумчиво гладит свой подбородок. Тонкие бледные пальцы. Красивый как черт, это раздражает. Слишком красивый и говорит складно – им хочется восхищаться, а Поттера, лохматого и тощего, хочется жалеть. Но я не жалею Поттера и Риддлом восхищаться не спешу. Мне нет до них дела. Ни до кого из них. Ничего личного – только работа.<br/><br/>— Хорошо проводите время? — он все пытается поймать мой взгляд. Это похоже на игру – я гляжу куда угодно, только не в его глаза. У меня было много лет, чтобы натренироваться. И что это за вопрос? Он действительно хочет знать? Или намекает на то, что ему известно? Или просто ведет светскую беседу?<br/><br/>О, такие, как он, языком треплют часами, умудряясь не сказать ни слова по делу. Такие, как он, и такие, как старик. Им ничего не стоит быть вежливыми – а я должен выбираться из палатки тихо-тихо, чтобы не разбудить мальчишку, я должен идти через лес, спотыкаясь о корни, сжимать в руке проклятый башмак, который чуть не выворачивает меня наизнанку, перенося в место встречи! Сова принесла мне его с запиской-указанием. Обе совы ждали снаружи, у палатки. Сова от Одноглазого и сова от Риддла. Они сидели рядом, глупые птицы, не догадываясь, что их хозяева воюют друг с другом. Всего лишь средства, всего лишь посыльные. Как и я сам.<br/><br/>Риддл ждет ответа, и я пожимаю плечами, таращусь ему куда-то на лоб:<br/><br/>— Неплохо. Сходили в кино, купили джинсы.<br/><br/>Риддл смеется – у него даже смех красивый. Несправедливо. Он смеется и говорит:<br/><br/>— Никогда не понимал, отчего маги так любят маггловские вещи – это просто нелепо. И действительно раздражает таких, как мы с тобой. Тебя ведь раздражает? А Поттер тебя раздражает? Меня он бесит просто ужасно, убить готов. А ведь я его даже не знаю, ни секунды с ним не провел. Могу представить, каково тебе, Северус. Ничего, потерпи – осталось немного.<br/><br/>Киваю. Немного. Да.<br/><br/>— Я щедро награжу тебя, когда все закончится. — Я снова киваю, пора закончить этот разговор, вернуться в палатку – я промочил ноги, пока шлялся по ночному лесу, я хочу спать, я хочу заткнуть уши и не слушать, не думать, хочу бежать как можно дальше от этого мира, в котором «осталось немного», в котором «скоро все закончится». Мне не нужно ничего сверх того, что я потребовал за работу, не нужны никакие награды, и Метка – знаю, он хочет поставить на мне свое клеймо, великая честь, тоже мне! Сказал, когда все закончится, Метка будет главным моим спасением, вроде (тут он потер палец о палец, будто растирая щепотку земли) паспорта. «Вроде паспорта» – и так гордо посмотрел на меня, будто за использование маггловского слова я ему должен медаль вручить. Не так уж он отличается от Поттера и прочих магов в этой своей любви к маггловским словечкам и вещам.<br/><br/>— Я мог бы убить его прямо сейчас, — говорит Риддл задумчиво, потом замечает выражение моего лица и смеется: — Нет, Северус, я не стану пока этого делать. Видишь ли, убить мальчишку – это просто. Но это будет выигранное сражение – мне же нужно выиграть войну. Мальчишку обожают, старик позаботился об этом. Я хочу, чтобы все его фанаты увидели, какой он слабый, какой он испуганный, хочу, чтобы они знали: ему никогда не быть героем, Избранным. Хочу, чтобы они поняли: никаких спасителей, никаких спасений. Чтобы видели, как мальчишка скулит и просит пощады, валяется у меня в ногах, умоляет не убивать – только это станет победой. Убить же его будет легко, даже слишком легко.<br/><br/>«Что же ты ждал столько лет?» — думаю я, и Риддл резко отвечает:<br/><br/>— Он прятался, забился в щель, как крыса. — Я вздрагиваю, поняв, что Риддл только что залез мне в голову, но на этот раз я даже не смог почувствовать вторжения. — Его прятали. Слишком много людей его защищают. Слишком много людей его любят. Старик считает, любовь – главная защита. Но Поттера защищает не любовь – его защищают тела, встающие между ним и лучом заклятья. Любовь ли это? Я бы назвал это слепым преклонением. Гарри Поттер действует на людей странным образом, хотел бы я знать почему… Но ведь ты, Северус, не поддался его чарам? — Риддл касается моего лица, заставляет глядеть ему в глаза; нет, не позволю, хватит!<br/><br/>— Не надо! — кричу, и Риддл отдергивает руку, будто обжегшись. Удивленно смотрит на свои пальцы, затем снова растягивает губы в улыбке.<br/><br/>— Как скажешь, Северус. Я не стану тебя проверять. Я доверяю тебе, Северус: нет работника надежней, чем наемник. Особенно тот, кто сам назначает цену. Мне нравится твоя смелость, хотя обычно я наказываю дерзких слуг. Но ты слишком похож на меня. У нас больше общего, чем ты можешь подумать.<br/><br/>Общего? Ну да, точно. Мы прямо двойники. За исключением того, что Риддл красив, болтлив и скоро захватит мир.<br/><br/>— Нас с тобой обоих вырастили магглы, оба мы – талантливые маги. И ты, я знаю, разделался с отцом так же, как и я в свое время.<br/><br/>Закрываю глаза. Да. Что толку скрывать, он знает все обо мне. Он знает все. Я убил своего отца. Не руками – мыслями. Магией. Я желал ему смерти слишком часто, слишком сильно. Однажды это должно было подействовать... Отец чувствовал; не зря он клял магов, не зря он повторял: «Не гляди на меня!». Чувствовал, что я его убиваю.<br/><br/>Вот такой вот фокус-покус.<br/><br/>Так что не мне сожалеть о душе. Не мне сожалеть о человеке, которого сегодня я убил. Я ведь даже не запомнил его лица – оно было перепачкано кровью. Я ведь даже не знал его имени, и не хочу теперь знать.<br/><br/>Безымянный и безликий – таким он мне будет сниться.<br/><br/>— Возвращайся, — говорит Риддл, — и каким бы Поттер ни был надоедливым, постарайся сдержаться. Он должен быть живым, когда придет пора. Все, что от тебя требуется, – доставить его в нужное место и в нужное время.<br/><br/>Я киваю. Я снова киваю и сжимаю в руке башмак. Когда я оказываюсь на заваленной прелой листвой опушке, какое-то лесное животное бежит среди деревьев, напуганное моим появлением. Косуля или лань – не думал, что в Динском лесу такие водятся.<br/><br/>Еле-еле разыскиваю палатку. Поттер дрыхнет в той же позе, что я его оставил: скорчившись на земле, подтянув колени к груди. Хмурится во сне, выглядит старше и серьезней; когда он бодрствует, то чаще строит из себя придурка, растягивает губы в клоунской улыбке и гримасничает. Прячет свой страх, но не слишком-то умело.<br/><br/>Неприятно об этом думать, но ведь он действительно будет умолять. Умолять о спасении, когда придет его время.<br/><br/>Не мое дело. Моя работа – доставить его туда, где все закончится. Этого хотят от меня оба моих нанимателя; так что я даже никого не обманываю. Я всего лишь выполню свою работу, и выполню ее хорошо. Что случится потом, меня уже не касается.<br/><br/>Ложусь подальше от Поттера, закрываю глаза. «Пусть мне ничего не приснится», – привычно прошу, зажмурившись. И кажется, через секунду уже наступает утро, и Поттер будит меня фальшивым пением.<br/><br/>— Проснись и пой! — кричит он, прыгая по палатке в поисках носка. — Проснись и пой, нас ждут великие дела!<br/><br/>По крайней мере, одного из нас.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>— …А потом он сказал мне: давай, это несложно, просто садись на метлу и бей ее ногами со всей силы, — Рон говорит с набитым ртом, зато хот-дог сжимает изящно, чуть ли не мизинец отставляя. Я свою «собаку» уже доел, и теперь смотрю, как Рон с превеликой осторожностью откусывает от одного конца хот-дога, стараясь не заляпаться, – не замечает, что с другой стороны огромная плюха кетчупа уже вот-вот шлепнется ему на футболку.<br/><br/>— Твою же мать, — произносит он с чувством, когда это происходит, даже забывает досказать историю про то, как подлые старшие братья-близнецы учили его летать. — Мерлиновы яйца! — и тут же испуганно оглядывается, наверно, ждет, что из кустов выскочит его мама со скалкой в руке. Я смеюсь, и Рон тычет в меня перемазанным пальцем:<br/><br/>— Смешно?! Смешно тебе?!! Сам-то чистенький, герой! Ну все, держись…<br/><br/>— Нет! — ору я в ужасе, но Рон уже кидается на меня с сосиской наперевес, тычет куда-то в лоб, кетчуп течет по лицу, как кровь.<br/><br/>— Так лучше?! Лучше? — орет этот псих ненормальный, повалив меня на землю.<br/><br/>— Нет, нет! Пощади! — я точно сдохну от смеха. Ой, нет, не сдохну – у меня же есть телохранитель. Он налетает на беднягу Рона и сбивает его с ног, я ору, вспомнив участь Драко:<br/><br/>— Снейп, нет! Нет, это не то…<br/><br/>Снейп не дает договорить, кидается ко мне, хватает за лицо своими ручищами, подушечки пальцев шершавые и размазывают по щекам кетчуп.<br/><br/>— Ты меня слышишь? Сколько пальцев? — Глаза у него бешеные. И чтоб мне провалиться, он забывает показать хоть сколько-то пальцев. Я не сразу умудряюсь выдавить из себя сиплое:<br/><br/>— Я в порядке. В порядке. Это просто кетчуп, Северус.<br/><br/>Он замирает. Пытливо вглядывается в мое лицо, черные глаза сверкают. Медленно подносит палец к губам и облизывает. Потом кривится, будто собирается заплакать или заорать – скорее уж второе. Секунду я уверен, что он меня ударит. Но он просто аккуратно встает на ноги, выпрямляет спину так, что это должно быть больно, и помогает мне встать.<br/><br/>— За мной, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Нет, подожди, я объясню… Северус, это Рон, Рон, не пугайся, это мой телохранитель, он ошибся…<br/><br/>Рон офигело кивает, Снейп ничего не слушает, хватает меня за шкирку и тащит за собой.<br/><br/>— Ай! Пусти! Ты чего! Майку порвешь!<br/><br/>Но он не выпускает, пока мы не доходим до моей суперпалатки. Там он швыряет меня в сторону кресла, складывает руки на груди.<br/><br/>— Ну и что это было? — рявкает на меня. Я вытираю кетчуп с лица, пытаюсь сдержаться от смеха; со мной вечно так: на меня орут, а я смеюсь. Самоубийца, блин.<br/><br/>— Это был Рон. Рон Уизли. Мой новый друг.<br/><br/>Северус снова морщится, какое-то болезненное выражение.<br/><br/>— Все еще не пропало желание заводить «друзей»? Возьми журнал и подрочи, если так невмоготу! Хватит уже искать себе неприятностей!!!<br/><br/>— Нет! Нет, это не то… Черт, что ты несешь вообще? Я даже не думал с ним… ну, ты знаешь. Он просто веселый, знаешь, люди иногда общаются, потому что им весело вместе, понимаешь, Снейп? Люди так делают! Хотя откуда тебе знать…<br/><br/>— Действительно откуда! Это же очень весело, почти игра: собери всех Пожирателей смерти, вскрытие в подарок.<br/><br/>— Это Уизли, Северус. Его старший брат в Ордене. Да их семья вообще всегда за Дамблдора была! Вот уж кто точно не Пожиратель… и вообще, думаешь, сюда пустят Пожирателей? Ты становишься параноиком. Как Хмури.<br/><br/>Снейп устало качает головой. Падает в соседнее кресло. Я хлопаю его по плечу:<br/><br/>— Не дуйся. Хочешь, скажу принести тебе хот-дог?<br/><br/>Я мог бы ему луну с неба заказать, и ее бы доставили. Здесь со мной вообще обращаются как с принцем. Поэтому я бы точно свихнулся, если б не Рон и не ребята вроде него.<br/><br/>С Роном я познакомился, пока совершал вылазку к палатке со сластями. Рыжий сутулый парень в крутой рубашке с эмблемой «УУ» – на ней Мерлин благочестиво улыбался и кивал седой башкой, когда рядом был кто-то из взрослых, а в остальное время лихо задирал лиловую мантию, показывая подштанники – наскребал медяки на лягушку. Я сунул продавцу горсть галлеонов и кивнул в сторону Рона:<br/><br/>— Пусть берет что захочет.<br/><br/>Рон уставился на меня круглыми глазами. Потом восхищенно присвистнул, и глаза у него стали еще круглее, если это вообще возможно.<br/><br/>— Это же ты! Ты – Гарри Поттер! — сообщил мне Рон. Я захотел его ударить. Да, блин, спасибо, что напомнил. Автографов не даю. Но Рон оказался на удивление нормальным. Поначалу он еще таращился, но быстро забыл о моем статусе героя, начал наглеть, тыкать меня пальцем в бок, угостил перечным батончиком – в общем, обращался со мной как с нормальным человеком. Я был в восторге. Эта рыжая морда даже заставила меня воспользоваться своим именем, чтобы добыть нам хот-догов, когда я рассказал ему, что хочу их попробовать. И если бы не бесконечные рассказы про братьев и Великую Гермиону – кто бы она ни была, парень в нее по уши втрескался, – я бы решил, что Рон заслуживает звания лучшей компании на свете. Я как-то совершенно забыл про Снейпа, которого оставил проверять палатку на всякую взрывчатку и прочее: у него была навязчивая идея, что меня здесь попытаются убить.<br/><br/>Здесь – это на чемпионате по квиддичу. Я ждал, что меня на него пригласят, но не думал, что меня попросят открывать его: триумфальный круг по воздуху, пока толпа внизу беснуется и орет, что любит меня и верит в меня… Приятно, когда столько чужих людей в тебя верят, это как-то даже примиряет с тем, что мой папа снова забыл поздравить меня с днем рождения. Зато вот про Хэллоуин он никогда не забывает и мне не дает забыть: еще бы, день смерти всегда важнее, чем день рождения.<br/><br/>Приглашение пришло нам прямо в лес; мы как раз собирались аппарировать. Сова глядела на меня с ненавистью, наверное, замучилась за мной повсюду летать. Похоже, ее отправили уже пару дней назад. Снейп сначала не понял, что это я прыгаю до потолка, но я быстро объяснил ему, что за грандиозное событие этот чемпионат. Этому дикарю хватило наглости возмутиться, он сказал: «Разве у нас не было планов?» – будто парк аттракционов и маггловский Лондон могут быть круче чемпионата! Будто что-то вообще в мире может быть круче чемпионата! (Не считая меня.) А еще он спросил: «Тебе обязательно это делать? Ты разве не можешь отказаться?» Кто в здравом уме от такого откажется? Точно не я! Однажды мне пришлось открывать бал – вот это была пытка. Танцевать я так и не научился и оттоптал партнерше все ноги. Потом была скука смертная – дотянул до полуночи и сбежал. На принца не слишком-то похоже, знаю.<br/><br/><br/>А здесь и сейчас я хочу наслаждаться каждой секундой.<br/><br/>— Не нравится мне это, — ворчит Снейп. Конечно, ему не нравится – ведь он же только и делает, что бесится и ждет подвоха.<br/><br/>— Расслабься, — советую ему, — давай лучше чем-нибудь займемся. Чем-нибудь приятным, — я выдерживаю паузу и многозначительно шевелю бровями. — Я не о том, о чем ты сейчас подумал.<br/><br/>Мне нравится подкалывать Снейпа: он так краснеет и злится, у него даже нос, кажется, от возмущения становится больше. Это… мило.<br/><br/>— Хочешь почитать письма моих поклонниц? — я беру ворох пергаментов. Совы летают за мной стаями, пришлось наложить пометоотталкивающие чары, чтобы Снейп надо мной не смеялся.<br/><br/>— Благодарю покорно, — Снейп глядит на меня исподлобья, я листаю любовные письма. Женись на мне, женись на мне, женись на мне, трахни меня, женись на мне – если читать между строк. Ничего интересного. Снейп тянется к коробке конфет, перевязанной розовой лентой, я вырываю коробку у него из рук.<br/><br/>— Не советую, если не хочешь любить до гроба, — заглядываю в карточку, — Ромильду Вейн.<br/><br/>— За что тебя так все любят? — возмущается Снейп, читая мои письма. — Гремлин! «Глаза цвета изумрудов»! Где они разглядели твои глаза за этими стекляшками?..<br/><br/>Я показываю ему язык, но он не смотрит в мою сторону. Он смотрит на коробки, обвязанные лентами, – подарки от моих поклонниц.<br/><br/>— Ты ведь не собираешься это открывать? Там может быть бомба.<br/><br/>— Да что ты заладил с этими бомбами! Большинство магов даже не знают, что это такое. Там может быть гной бубонтера или чесоточный порошок, но никак не бомба…<br/><br/>Беру в руки одну из коробок. Снейп пытается ее у меня выхватить.<br/><br/>— Спятил, Поттер? Жить надоело?<br/><br/>— Ты хуже Хмури. И потом, я же не совсем идиот… — провожу палочкой, проверяю на чары, проверяю, не порт-ключ ли внутри – такое тоже может быть. Все чисто, как я и думал.<br/><br/>— Что это? — Снейп глядит на вредноскоп, который я извлекаю из коробки. — Волчок?<br/><br/>— Вредноскоп. Хмури прислал, наверное, он меня вечно такими заваливает.<br/><br/>Снейп пристально разглядывает его.<br/><br/>— И что эта штука делает?<br/><br/>Я кидаю волчок Снейпу и беру следующий конверт.<br/><br/>— Предупреждает, нахожусь ли я в опасности. Когда опасность близко, он вертится и шумит.<br/><br/>Я умолкаю, зачитавшись особо красочным описанием моих достоинств.<br/><br/>— Гарри, — тихо говорит Снейп.<br/><br/>— Знаю. Знаю, они всегда кружатся как чокнутые, если я их беру. Враг повсюду, верно, — хмыкаю, звук получается жалким. — Постоянная бдительность. Хмури умеет поднять настроение. Сунь его куда-нибудь подальше в ящик, от его треска башка болит. Так, а это что?<br/><br/>В яркой желтой коробке лежит снитч, на нем выгравировано мое имя. На секунду возникает бредовая мысль: отец все-таки сподобился прислать мне подарок. Я видел колдографию: они на берегу озера, в Хогвартсе. Сириус стоит, закинув руку на плечи папе, Ремус прижимает к груди книжку, Крыса улыбается в камеру, а папа небрежно подкидывает золотой снитч: выпускает его, но, прежде чем он расправит крылья, снова ловит. Отец бы удавился за право открывать чемпионат.<br/><br/>— Поттер, тебя убить хотят. Не лучшая идея – открывать анонимные посылки.<br/><br/>— Ты мне просто завидуешь! — ухмыляюсь, вожу над снитчем палочкой – тоже все чисто. Беру в руку, и он оживает, машет тонкими золотыми крылышками. Твою же мать. Круглые бока скользкие, чем-то намазаны. У меня еще есть робкая надежда, что это какой-нибудь извращенец измазал его своей спермой или что-нибудь в том же духе, но, честно говоря, перед глазами темнеет. От спермы такое вряд ли будет, верно?<br/><br/>— Поттер, что случилось? — резко спрашивает Снейп; наверное, у меня сейчас выражение лица просто жуткое.<br/><br/>— Все нормально, — говорю я, выпускаю снитч из рук и умираю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don't walk away from me... Don’t you dare walk away from me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Дикий</b><br/><br/>— Белла Морте, — бормочет себе под нос Лонгботтом. В его палатке воняет травами; все заволокло душным, густым паром. Я весь трясусь, приходится скрестить руки на груди и сунуть кисти под мышки, чтобы как-то унять дрожь. Лонгботтом все равно не глядит в мою сторону, он листает старый, распадающийся по листам учебник. — Белла, Белла, чтоб тебя, Морте…<br/><br/>Потом кидается к своему сундуку и начинает вынимать оттуда банки, мешки, связки трав. Все удержать не может, командует:<br/><br/>— Помогите. — И я забираю у него склянки и траву. В одной из банок плавает что-то, похожее на глаза, только маленькие.<br/><br/>Лонгботтом – лучший зельевар. Что бы это ни значило. По крайней мере, когда я кинулся за помощью, мне сказали: Лонгботтом сможет. Лонгботтом его спасет. Он лучший зельевар.<br/><br/>Поттера били судороги. Он был ужасно тяжелым. Голова свисала на ослабшей шее, как у мертвой птицы. Я где-то потерял его очки, пока нес Поттера через лагерь. Не знаю, куда я его нес. Я плохо помню, что случилось после того, как Поттер рухнул на землю.<br/><br/>Все в порядке. Все будет в порядке. Лонгботтом – лучший зельевар. Так что Поттер не сдохнет; нет еще, нет. Я готов его воскресить, только чтобы оторвать его тупую башку. И засунуть этот проклятый золотой шарик ему в задницу.<br/><br/>Он не умрет.<br/><br/>— Ну же, — отрывисто командует Лонгботтом, и я сгружаю банки на стол. Лонгботтом проверяет воду в котле, закатывает рукава. Когда я его только увидел, он показался мне рохлей: круглое лицо, жалобный взгляд и беспомощное лопотание. Когда он понял, что от него требуется спасти героя, то чуть не рухнул в обморок. Но здесь, в своей палатке, в окружении котлов и всякой заспиртованной дряни, он будто преобразился. Резкий. Уверенный. Это хорошо – так мне проще думать, что у него все получится.<br/><br/>— Нашинкуйте это, — он пихает мне какой-то корешок, а сам сыплет золотистый порошок в котел и принимается мешать воду. Я беру ножик, неудобный, узкий, похожий на скальпель, и режу корень. Точнее, пилю, потому что нож недостаточно острый, а корень постоянно выскальзывает из пальцев, будто живой. Пару раз я чуть не отхватываю себе палец, несколько раз попадаю по столу, оставляя отметины.<br/><br/>— Что вы делаете?! — вопит Лонгботтом, оторвавшись от котла. — Мерлин, вы что, не слышали про разделочные доски?! А это что? Я просил нашинковать, а не порезать! Вы способны различать эти понятия?<br/><br/>Сжимаю нож, сжимаю зубы. Распотрошу его сейчас, и кто будет спасать Поттера? Может, позже.<br/><br/>Лонгботтом отнимает у меня нож и ловко управляется с корнем.<br/><br/>— Помешайте зелье, пять раз по часовой стрелке. Вы знаете, в какую это сторону?<br/><br/>— О, заткнись. — Я хватаю черпак, мешаю ровно пять раз, если уж это так важно. Зелье воняет протухшей капустой. Лонгботтом вываливает в котел порезанный – ох, простите! – шинкованный корешок и убавляет огонь. Забирает у меня черпак.<br/><br/>— Все, дальше я сам.<br/><br/>Я отхожу подальше и сажусь на стул рядом с кушеткой, на которой лежит Поттер. Его кулаки судорожно стиснуты, челюсти сжаты, будто он видит плохой сон. Я хочу коснуться его, но это будет слишком глупо. Ему не станет легче от моего прикосновения, ему станет легче от вонючего зелья.<br/><br/>— Это был яд? — спрашиваю у Лонгботтома. Он все мешает зелье то в одну, то в другую сторону.<br/><br/>— Очевидно же! Белла Морте. Делается на основе белладонны.<br/><br/>— Ему… ему больно?<br/><br/>Лонгботтом кидает на меня сочувственный взгляд поверх котла. В задницу его сочувствие. Только этого не хватало.<br/><br/>— Думаю, он уже ничего не чувствует. Не волнуйтесь. Противоядие уже почти готово.<br/><br/>— Я не волнуюсь, — бурчу я злобно. Лонгботтом вздыхает.<br/><br/>— Простите, что нагрубил вам. Я просто… я разнервничался. Н-не ожидал, что придется… думал, просто посмотрю матч, понимаете? — он жалко улыбается, снова кидает что-то в котел, и дым над котлом синеет. — А тут… Гарри Поттер…<br/><br/>— Все в порядке. — К грубости мне не привыкать. Извинения не спасут Поттера, а противоядие спасет. Заткнись и делай, как говорил мой отец.<br/><br/>Лонгботтом палочкой тушит огонь, я вскакиваю со стула.<br/><br/>— Надо, чтобы настоялось, — качает головой Лонгботтом и переворачивает пузатые песочные часы. — Еще немного подождать. — Лонгботтом смотрит на Гарри. — В детстве мне бабушка рассказывала про него сказки. Она не поверит, если я ей скажу, что варил ему зелье.<br/><br/>— Рад, что вы наслаждаетесь своим звездным часом, — презрительно морщусь.<br/><br/>— Нет, я не…<br/><br/>— Кто мог его отравить?<br/><br/>Лонгботтом пожимает плечами.<br/><br/>— Да кто угодно. Организаторы стараются проверять почту, но ее слишком много, вы же понимаете. И потом, вы говорите, там была коробка без подписи? Ее ведь могли просто подкинуть в палатку. Мало ли ненормальных. Кто-нибудь из Пожирателей по приказу Сами-Знаете-Кого…<br/><br/>— Нет, — качаю головой. — Это не Пожиратели.<br/><br/>— Почему? — у него ужасно глупый вид.<br/><br/>— Не тот метод. Волдеморт, — Лонгботтом вздрагивает и глядит на меня с ужасом, — постарается сделать из этого зрелище. Убить Поттера ядом – самое глупое, что может прийти ему в голову.<br/><br/>— Почему? — повторяет Лонгботтом.<br/><br/>— Это не борьба за жизнь, это борьба за популярность. Поттер кумир; если его убьют вот так, трусливо и подло, Поттер останется героем и жертвой. Волдеморт этого не допустит.<br/><br/>— Не думаю, что ему нужна… популярность, — выдавливает Лонгботтом, он белый как мел, и, похоже, ему не очень нравится этот разговор. Я и сам жалею, что затеял его. Не владею собой, все еще не владею.<br/><br/>— Не популярность. Страх. Если Поттер останется в памяти людей героем, появятся новые идиоты-последователи. Взгляните на часы.<br/><br/>— Что? А, — Лонгботтом замечает, что песок в часах уже пересыпался. Набирает в черпак немного зелья и склоняется над Поттером. Придерживает его за затылок, касается губ – зелье льется по подбородку. Я стискиваю себе запястье: пугаюсь вдруг, что не сработает, что волшебство подведет. Но Лонгботтом удовлетворенно кивает, оттягивает верхнее веко Гарри, слушает его пульс. Да я и сам вижу, что Поттер уже не мертвенно-серый, по щекам расползается румянец, будто ему стыдно за свое поведение. Мечты, мечты.<br/><br/>— Теперь он будет спать. Часа два, не меньше, — сообщает Лонгботтом. — Он выкарабкается.<br/><br/>— Я знаю.<br/><br/>— Как вы поняли? Ну, про Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?<br/><br/>— Очевидно же!<br/><br/>Лонгботтом поджимает губы и кивает, принимая подколку. Задумчиво глядит на Гарри.<br/><br/>— Может, это чья-то ревность. Или месть. Знаете, многие умерли ради него. Некоторых, кто его защищал, убили. Некоторых, кто на него нападал, посадили в Азкабан. У Гарри много врагов.<br/><br/>— Да. Я знаю.<br/><br/>Вспоминаю чокнутый волчок и его зловещий треск.<br/><br/>Потом мы сидим и смотрим, как Поттер спит. Лонгботтом не из болтливых, хотя бы тут мне повезло; я ни о чем не думаю, гляжу на свои руки, все еще мелко подрагивающие. Хочется сидеть так до скончания века, но тут припирается рыжий приятель Гарри, а с ним лохматая девчонка и мрачного вида тип. У Поттера слишком много друзей, на мой взгляд. Я выхожу, оставив их у кровати героя поклоняться и восхищаться, или что там они делают.<br/><br/>Возвращаюсь в нашу палатку – странно называть ее так, ведь в палатках обычно нет винтовых лестниц на второй этаж и каминов – и методично уничтожаю все письма, все посылки. Хватит с него фанатской любви.<br/><br/>Потом брожу по лагерю. Шум, толпа, куча волшебников в дурацких мантиях, которые они так любят. Кое-кто в нормальной одежде, только вот нормальным их вид все равно не назовешь: шляпа с широкими полями, женская блуза и спортивные штаны – превосходно. Кругом носятся совы, гоблины и эльфы – эти такие уродцы, что похожи на инопланетян из малобюджетного кино. Все так счастливы. Машут флажками, фонариками, спорят до хрипоты, кто завтра победит – Ирландия или Германия. Делают и принимают ставки.<br/><br/>Поттер против Волдеморта. Хотел бы я знать, на кого поставят. Хотел бы я знать, на кого поставлю я сам.<br/><br/>К тому времени, когда я возвращаюсь к палатке Лонгботтома, Гарри уже проснулся. Я слышу их голоса – его и Лонгботтома – и останавливаюсь у входа. Дурная привычка – подслушивать.<br/><br/>— Он мой телохранитель, — говорит Гарри. — А у тебя паранойя.<br/><br/>— Послушайте, мистер Поттер…<br/><br/>— Мы же договорились, зови меня Гарри.<br/><br/>— Гарри, я очень надеюсь, что ошибаюсь… просто… он говорил странные вещи. Он называл Сам-Знаешь-Кого по имени. А твоих последователей – идиотами.<br/><br/>Поттер смеется.<br/><br/>— Да, это в его духе. Он меня чуть не задушил однажды. Но это не значит, что он Пожиратель. Он просто ворчливый говнюк, и мне это нравится.<br/><br/>— Он говорил о Сам-Знаешь-Ком так, будто лично с ним знаком.<br/><br/>— Я тоже иногда называю его по имени. Надоело трястись, это же просто слово. А Снейп… он дикий, он не знает о наших правилах. И уж вряд ли он с Во… с Сам-Знаешь-Кем распивал чаи по субботам. Я ценю твое беспокойство и бла-бла-бла, но защищать меня от моего же телохранителя – это как-то слишком, не считаешь?<br/><br/>Я разворачиваюсь и ухожу, прежде чем Лонгботтом успеет сказать еще что-нибудь умное.<br/><br/>Ворчливый говнюк, значит. Поттер, научишься ты хоть когда-нибудь слушать других? Я хуже этого шарика, обмазанного ядом. Я пропитался ядом насквозь.<br/><br/>Доверчивый идиот.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>— Рон, ну что ты как ребенок, — Гермиона закатывает глаза и машет палочкой, убирая пятна с его футболки. Рон изображает эйфорию, но это больше похоже на эпилептический припадок. Гермиона пытается не улыбаться, но уголки губ у нее дрожат. Потом она поворачивается ко мне, изображая строгость: — А у тебя что с очками? Окулюс Репаро!<br/><br/>— Спасибо, — я рад, что вообще какие-то очки раздобыл, хотя они и откровенно дурацкие, как у ботаника. Ну а сломанная дужка – это уже фигня.<br/><br/>— Вот, Рон, учись манерам – мог бы и поблагодарить, вообще-то! — занудствует Гермиона, потрясающе скучная девушка, не понять мне этих гетеросексуалов. Рон ей в рот заглядывает, а Крам бдительно следит за нами всеми, то и дело по-хозяйски обнимая Гермиону за талию. Он уже провел со мной разъяснительную беседу, когда мы встретились и вспомнили былые времена. Сначала он поблагодарил меня, что я тогда за него заступился в суде – вот потрясающий человек, будто забыл, из-за кого он вообще туда попал, – а потом сказал, что познакомит меня со своей девушкой, только пусть я пообещаю, что не буду пускать в ход свое «геройское обаяние». Смешной и честный этот Крам; если бы я не был влюблен в кого-то другого, у меня бы от него точно крышу снесло. В любом случае я торжественно поклялся, что не буду уводить у него девушку; за меня это сделает Рон, по крайней мере я буду болеть за этого рыжего придурка.<br/><br/>— Гермиона, купить тебе фонарик? — спрашивает Крам, когда мы проходим мимо сувенирной лавки. — Или трещалку?<br/><br/>— Только не трещалку, — морщится Гермиона. — Фонарик. Красный.<br/><br/>Он улыбается, подходит к продавцу, Рон провожает его взглядом. Засовывает руки в карман, небрежно сообщает:<br/><br/>— А я вам могу достать канареечных помадок. Или Тьмущий Порошок – у братьев завались, они мне просто так подарят. Его в Хогвартсе запретили, знаете?<br/><br/>— И знать не желаю, — Гермиона сурово качает головой, глядит на меня. — Гарри? Ты как, в порядке?<br/><br/>Голова сейчас лопнет.<br/><br/>— Все отлично. Правда.<br/><br/>— Это ведь жуть что такое, — Рон смешно таращит глаза. В моей жизни такая жуть – каждый третий понедельник. Подумаешь, еще одно покушение. Я живучий, как таракан. Я бессмертный.<br/><br/>— Я слышала, там был какой-то редкий яд, — Гермионе любопытно, но я не собираюсь распространяться на эту тему. Не хватало еще, чтобы что-нибудь попало в газеты.<br/><br/>— Не знаю. Не особо во всем этом разбираюсь, спроси Невилла. Он меня спас.<br/><br/>— Я слышал, его родителей пытали Пожиратели, — говорит Рон тихим голосом. — До тех пор, пока они не сошли с ума.<br/><br/>— Не стоит говорить об этом, — произносит Гермиона, кинув на меня быстрый взгляд. Рон послушно кивает, а я вдруг отчетливо представляю, как кто-нибудь говорит после моего ухода: «Я слышал, его маму убил Сами-Знаете-Кто».<br/><br/>Возвращается Крам с флажками, фонариками и дуделками. Мне тоже достается фонарик в виде зеленого лепрекона. Крам насмешливо косится на меня:<br/><br/>— Я бы предпочел подарить тебе что-нибудь болгарской расцветки. На память. Но там сплошная Ирландия.<br/><br/>— Его можно переколдовать, — Гермиона задумчиво хмурится, вспоминая нужное заклинание, а Крам уточняет:<br/><br/>— Ты ведь все равно завтра откроешь чемпионат? На своей «Молнии»?<br/><br/>— Конечно, — я улыбаюсь своей улыбкой на сто тысяч ватт, Рон восхищенно стонет:<br/><br/>— «Мо-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-олния»!..<br/><br/>А Крам уточняет:<br/><br/>— Разве твой телохранитель не считает, что это слишком опасно?<br/><br/>— О да, тот еще тип! Совсем чокнутый! — Рон трет плечо. — Кинулся на меня, когда я его сосиской тыкал, зато отравленные подарки получать – это всегда пожалуйста, вперед, Гарри!<br/><br/>— Сосиской тыкал? — переспрашивает Гермиона, качает головой: — Даже знать не хочу.<br/><br/>Рон краснеет как-то весь сразу, до кончиков ушей. Я защищаю Снейпа:<br/><br/>— Он, в общем-то, мне говорил, чтобы я посылки не трогал. Так что он не виноват.<br/><br/>— Все равно жуткий тип, — упрямо говорит Рон. — Он одним своим видом кого хочешь разгонит. И вообще весь какой-то… злобный. Как ты его терпишь?<br/><br/>— На самом деле мы отлично поладили. Мы даже подружились. Он славный парень, если узнать его как следует…<br/><br/>— Поттер!!!<br/><br/>Яростный ор заставляет меня вжать голову в плечи. Снейп уже спешит ко мне, расталкивая людей. Рон наклоняется и быстро шепчет:<br/><br/>— Если он держит тебя в заложниках, моргни два раза…<br/><br/>Гермиона смеется, Крам тоже, Снейп подлетает к нам и удостаивает моих друзей таким взглядом, словно они говно на ботинке. Смех смолкает, Снейп сверкает на меня глазами и говорит, едва разжимая губы:<br/><br/>— Поттер. В палатку. Живо.<br/><br/>И спорить мне как-то не приходит в голову.<br/><br/>В палатке мы молчим. Я развожу огонь в камине, Снейп ходит из угла в угол, сложив руки за спиной. Я чувствую, как он злится – прямо будто разряды в воздухе. Наконец Снейп останавливается. Поворачивается ко мне одним стремительным движением.<br/><br/>— Поттер, — голос его ласков, и это, блин, жутко, — позволь узнать, почему ты решил, что это хорошая идея – отправиться гулять сразу после покушения, не предупредив своего телохранителя?<br/><br/>— Я не… Невилл должен был тебе сказать! — оправдываюсь, как малолетка. — И потом, я же с друзьями. Мы на виду. Никто бы не решился…<br/><br/>— Они уже решились!!! — капельки слюны летят мне в лицо, когда Снейп орет, подойдя ко мне вплотную. — Ты говорил, на чемпионате тебе ничего не грозит! Говорил, слишком много аврор! Аворов! Арв… о, пошел к черту, не смейся, когда я ору на тебя!!!..<br/><br/>Я стараюсь, я очень стараюсь. Снейп издает звериный, воющий звук и прячет лицо в ладонях, вслепую делает пару шагов назад и падает в кресло, сгорбившись. Он принимает все слишком близко к сердцу, как мне кажется. Сажусь на подлокотник и кладу руку ему между лопаток. Спина горячая, вздымается от глубокого дыхания. Глажу его, мой бедный, бедный Северус, как ты устал со мной, с придурком. Иногда я сам от себя устаю так, что хоть на стенку лезь.<br/><br/>— Поттер, — говорит Снейп тихо, не отнимая ладоней от лица. — Гарри, все. Я не могу. Хватит.<br/><br/>— Что?<br/><br/>— Я ухожу. Хватит с меня. Я увольняюсь.<br/><br/>— Что? Нет! Северус…<br/><br/>— Это не обсуждается. — Он встает, стряхнув мою руку, шагает к двери. Я хватаюсь за его брюки, так глупо, так по-детски.<br/><br/>— Не уходи! Нет, пожалуйста! Ты не можешь…<br/><br/>— Я хотел дождаться окончания чемпионата, но я ухожу сейчас. — Заглядываю ему в лицо, да он же шутит, да он же меня пугает, чтобы я ему наобещал быть хорошим… черт, я и так готов наобещать, не пугай так, Северус, не надо. — Я просто не могу, Гарри, ты понимаешь? — смотрит с каким-то отчаяньем, или с презрением, фиг его разберешь. Морщится так, будто ему противно. Будто его сейчас стошнит. А я и правда жалкий, я блин, силком его держать буду, я за ним на коленях поползу, только не уходи, не уходи, не уходи…<br/><br/>— Не уходи…<br/><br/>— Я не могу продолжать это. К черту. К черту все.<br/><br/>Он закрывает глаза, сердитая морщинка между бровями становится глубже. Голос звучит абсолютно спокойно.<br/><br/>— Отсюда подальше. От всех от вас.<br/><br/>Я не верю ему. Не могу поверить. Он не бросит меня.<br/><br/>— Послушай, Снейп, я буду умницей, я буду послушным, я вообще ни на шаг от тебя…<br/><br/>— Нет. Нет, — он качает головой, не открывая глаз. Волосы хлещут по щекам. — Нет.<br/><br/>— Пожалуйста. — Дышать нечем.<br/><br/>— Я не могу работать с человеком, который не заботится о собственной жизни, — звучит неубедительно. — Тебе наплевать на осторожность, наплевать на все; ты считаешь себя самым умным, а все вокруг – занудные параноики – вот что ты думаешь. Как можно защищать того, кто не ценит собственную безопасность, ищет себе приключения на задницу?<br/><br/>— Ты думаешь, я их ищу?<br/><br/>Он наконец смотрит на меня, а меня трясет, я не могу остановиться и замолчать, хотя в горле уже горячо.<br/><br/>— Ты думаешь, мне посрать на все это? А, ну подумаешь, отравили! Подумаешь, стреляли заклятьем, подумаешь, натравили оборотня, чуть не утопили, пытались скинуть с метлы, заманивали в западню, посылали порт-ключи, гонялись за мной по гребаному кладбищу!!<br/><br/>Он морщится, откуда ему знать мою богатую историю приключений-на-задницу. На десять книг хватит. Если кто-то решит записать.<br/><br/>— Думаешь, меня вообще это все не задевает, думаешь, мне не больно, когда мне рассекают руку или попадают Круцио? Думаешь, я не боюсь смерти? Убийц, писем, ловушек, предателей? Думаешь, мне пофиг, что всех моих друзей убивают? Так тебе кажется? А финальная битва? Думаешь, мне не хочется бежать куда глаза глядят каждый раз, когда писаки заводят разговор, мол, наступит день, когда двое столкнутся… Да он меня размажет! Да меня же на бойню хотят пихнуть! Да я каждый год радуюсь, потому что еще один день рожденья, а я до сих пор не умер!!!<br/><br/>Я понимаю, что реву, лицо противно кривится, и надо заткнуться, заткнуться и уйти, привести себя в порядок, у меня же вся рожа мокрая, но я не могу, не могу замолчать.<br/><br/>— Я боюсь, я не хочу умирать! Я не хочу умирать, я семью хочу, я хочу до старости, ну хотя бы до тридцати! Не хочу умирать, мне страшно, мне до слез страшно, блядь… я не хочу, не хочу умирать, мне даже сбежать некуда, меня везде найдут, меня могут убить сегодня, завтра, в воскресенье, а я жить хочу, я же…<br/><br/>Ну все, не могу. Занавес. Так жалко себя, что реву уже в голос. Так страшно. Так стыдно. Никому не говорил. Никогда. Да и кто бы стал слушать. Кроме Скиттер. Она была бы в восторге. А у меня руки ходуном. Но я держусь, не отцепляюсь, держусь за его брючину. Хотя мне приходится согнуться для этого. Не уходи. Не уходи. Я что угодно сделаю, только не уходи.<br/><br/>Мне так страшно.<br/><br/>Он меня обнимает. Он меня обнимает, я вытираю нос о его плечо, сжимаю зубы, чтобы не выть, но все равно всхлипываю, хрюкаю и задыхаюсь; это так по-уродски жалко, что я хочу уйти, спрятаться, чтобы он не слышал. Но когда я дергаюсь, чтобы отвернуться, он только крепче меня прижимает к себе, он чуть не ломает мне нос, вжимая мое лицо себе в грудь, вцепился в волосы на затылке и все повторяет:<br/><br/>— Гарри, Гарри…<br/><br/>А я реву. А он говорит: «Гарри, Гарри». И длится это целую вечность.<br/><br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>Потом мы как-то разом устаем и решаем лечь пораньше. Поднимаемся на второй этаж, там у нас разные спальни. Снейп глядит на меня с беспокойством, может, думает, не продолжу ли я истерить, а я тоже гляжу на него подозрительно: не свалит ли он ночью, не оставит ли меня здесь одного? Мы киваем друг другу и расходимся по спальням, кровать у меня огромная, на трех человек; оргии я здесь, что ли, должен устраивать? Хорошо они обо мне думают, эти организаторы! Гигантская кровать и гигантское зеркало. Я самовлюбленный извращенец, вот кто я. Забираюсь под одеяло, меня еще потряхивает, зато голова пустая и легкая. Наверное, нюхлеры, грызущие мой мозг, подохли после моей часовой истерики с соплями и причитаниями, ну а с трупиками нюхлеров в голове я как-нибудь проживу.<br/><br/>Засыпаю почти мгновенно, не успев додумать важную мысль, что завтра надо будет еще разок проверить «Молнию» на всякие там вредные чары. Просыпаюсь не от ощущения чужого присутствия и не из-за какого-то там чувства, а просто сон как-то вдруг заканчивается, и я открываю глаза. Темно, но я все равно сразу вижу Снейпа: он стоит в углу комнаты, неподвижный, как торшер, и глядит на меня. Хочу спросить: «Бдишь, что ли?» или «Теперь ты и сон мой будешь охранять?» – но, к счастью, ничего глупого не ляпаю. Вообще ничего не говорю – молча откидываю край одеяла, и Снейп так же молча ложится рядом. Он обнимает меня руками и ногами, сворачивается вокруг меня, я ухом прижимаюсь к его груди, слушаю сердце.<br/><br/>И думаю: только бы не заснуть сейчас, ведь утром хрен обнимет уже, будет обычный хмурый Снейп, и я буду обычным болтливым придурком, ведь этот момент наверняка окажется потом одним из тех счастливых воспоминаний, которые создают Патронуса, которые хранишь до самой смерти… надо насладиться, если я засну, это будет бездарная трата…<br/><br/>Не успеваю додумать, засыпаю. И снится мне похотливый Мерлин, задирающий мантию, чтобы показать свои подштанники.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Take me far away from the battle, I need you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>Утром дел по горло, все бегают, суетятся. Даже Снейп. Я пользуюсь правом примадонны и малодушно остаюсь в палатке, тщательно проверяю метлу, пытаюсь сделать что-нибудь с волосами (предыдущие двадцать лет мучений с прической не убили во мне веру в чудо: я либо оптимист, либо идиот). Приходит Невилл – проверить, как мое здоровье, потом Рон, он упрашивает меня пойти полетать, проверить «Молнию», потренироваться, мол, чтобы я не опозорился в самый ответственный момент – думаю, просто надеется, что я дам ему покататься. Я отказываюсь, я паинька, Снейп дороже полета, Снейп дороже Рона, который надувается и уходит, Снейп дороже всего. Снейп куда-то запропастился, а мне скучно сидеть в палатке. Я уже жалею, что отшил Рона. Выхожу из палатки осторожно, наверное, жду чего-то такого: только за порог, как сверху на меня падает гигантский рояль или дракон или тут же нападает десяток ниндзя. А я, как та блондинка с катаной, отважно дерусь, кровь во все стороны, отрубленные руки и головы, я кричу «хэ!» или «кья!», когда делаю выпад ногой, и ниндзя…<br/><br/>— Гарри.<br/><br/>Резко оборачиваюсь, пытаясь понять, кто меня зовет. Как назло, поблизости ни единой души – мою палатку не то чтобы оцепили, просто поставили пару авроров в отдалении, чтобы отгоняли лишних зевак. Однако кого это останавливало!<br/><br/>— Пс-с-с. Гарри.<br/><br/>Теперь я его вижу – спрятался за палаткой, высокий, брюнет. Я его не знаю. Так сразу паршиво на душе – ну ведь снова попытается меня убить, и Снейп меня спасет, а потом живьем закопает, я же обещал не выходить из палатки до его возвращения…<br/><br/>— Гарри, — мужчина машет рукой, чтобы я подошел. Наставляю на него палочку, он ухмыляется одним уголком рта: — Наконец-то. Сообразил. Чему тебя только учили.<br/><br/>— Седьмой день рождения, — говорю я, мужчина уважительно кивает.<br/><br/>— У тебя был всплеск стихийной магии, взорвал торт. Вся рожа в креме была, ты смеялся как чокнутый.<br/><br/>Я подхожу ближе. На всякий случай добавляю дополнительный вопрос:<br/><br/>— Во сколько лет я научился свистеть?<br/><br/>— Ты не научился, ты не умеешь. Хотя не оставлял попыток очень долго. Замучил Сириуса, он уже готов был наложить на тебя чары, чтобы ты превратился в чайник и свистел в свое удовольствие.<br/><br/>Улыбаюсь. Да. Помню. Подхожу ближе, палочку в карман не убираю. Глупо, но все же вырывается:<br/><br/>— Папа?<br/><br/>— Почти, — он снова ухмыляется, знакомо щурит глаз, и я понимаю, что это Хмури.<br/><br/>— Почему под обороткой?<br/><br/>— Меня здесь не должно быть, — он снова серьезен, глядит мне за плечо. — Альбусу я нужен в другом месте.<br/><br/>— О. Ясно. А чего пришел? Только не говори, что чемпионат слишком опасен, я все равно туда пойду.<br/><br/>Он отводит взгляд. Хмурится.<br/><br/>— Я пришел предупредить… напомнить об осторожности…<br/><br/>Ну все, теперь-то я точно узнаю старину Хмури.<br/><br/>— Знаешь, для этого не обязательно было пробираться сюда под обороткой! Мог бы написать письмо. И потом, я уже получил твой вредноскоп, спасибо.<br/><br/>— Мерлин, какой же ты глупый мальчишка, — он скрипит зубами, глядит на меня почти с ненавистью. — Уходи.<br/><br/>— Что?<br/><br/>— Отсюда. Уходи. Ты хотел путешествовать? Давай. Валяй. Самое время. Я серьезно, Поттер. Уноси свою задницу отсюда. Сейчас.<br/><br/>— Хмури, ты все-таки чокнулся? Я знал, что это произойдет однажды, — пытаюсь шутить, хотя мне не смешно. Ну вот ни капли. Хмури снова нервно оглядывается по сторонам, комкает в руках какую-то черную тряпку. Глядит на меня, такая мука в глазах. Непривычно видеть его с двумя глазами. Обычно у него и один очень выразительный, особенно когда он злится. Сейчас он не злится. Ему плохо.<br/><br/>— Гарри.<br/><br/>— Черт, Хмури, все. Не надо, не говори, — я машу руками, еще чуть-чуть – и зажму уши, зажмурюсь, начну петь «ла-ла-ла». Не хочу знать. Не хочу слышать. Он дергается, будто хочет схватить меня за плечи и потрясти, но вместо этого сует мне в руки черную тряпку. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказывается шляпа. Старомодная колдовская шляпа, остроконечная, вся в заплатках. От нее воняет старостью и пылью.<br/><br/>— Что? Подарок? Ну надо же, всегда о такой мечтал, — ухмыляюсь, Хмури не поддерживает мой тон, он слишком серьезный, слишком нервный.<br/><br/>— Просто держи ее под рукой? Ясно? Все время держи ее под рукой. Тебе это пригодится.<br/><br/>— Ладно.<br/><br/>Мы стоим друг напротив друга, молчим. Он тяжело дышит. Сейчас уйдет. Я чувствую.<br/><br/>— Мне пора. Не могу задерживаться. Если вдруг передумаешь… еще не поздно. И вот еще что…<br/><br/>Он снова глядит по сторонам.<br/><br/>— Приглядывай за Снейпом.<br/><br/>— Охранять телохранителя?<br/><br/>— Просто… держи ухо востро.<br/><br/>— Бдительность, я помню.<br/><br/>— Будь настороже. Со Снейпом.<br/><br/>Только не это опять! Мне плевать, даже если у него Метка на лбу будет. Я доверяю Северусу Снейпу. Пожалуй, надо сделать такую татуировку.<br/><br/>— Хмури. Вали уже.<br/><br/>— Поговори тут.<br/><br/>Он собирается аппарировать, потом вдруг резко шагает ко мне и сжимает плечо пальцами, сильно, до боли. Думаю, сейчас аппарирует вместе со мной, но в последнюю секунду он отдергивает руку и исчезает с хлопком. Я остаюсь один, прижимая к груди скомканную шляпу.<br/><br/>— Побережней, юноша, — строго говорит мне шляпа, шевеля заплаткой.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/>— Гарри, Гарри! Посмотри сюда, Гарри!<br/><br/>Я смотрю, я улыбаюсь, вспышки колдокамер.<br/><br/>— Вот так, теперь помаши, Гарри, помаши читателям «Ведуньи»!<br/><br/>И я машу, я приспускаю очки на кончик носа – так соблазнительней, я улыбаюсь «с зубами», я крепко сжимаю древко верной «Молнии». Глухой голос министра бульканьем доносится в просторный шатер, где ждут своего выхода спортсмены. За моей спиной – команда Германии, все как на подбор, высокие, даже ловец. Чувствую себя гномом. Машу, машу, улыбаюсь.<br/><br/>Слышу рев – это похоже на раскаты грома, шум нарастает, тысячи глоток, тысячи ладоней, стадион бушует. Министра уже совсем не слышно, и он поступает разумно – затыкается, машет рукой, значит, сейчас наш выход. Судья накладывает второй Сонорус, чтобы переорать болельщиков. Я слышу, как мое имя гремит над трибунами:<br/><br/>— Гарри Поттер!<br/><br/>Кто-то толкает меня в спину, молодой маг с омниноклем в руке отводит в сторону тряпичный занавес, я сажусь на метлу и вихрем вылетаю на поле.<br/><br/>Оглушительно: «Га-рри! Га-рри! Га-рри!!» Кручусь в воздухе, зависнув между круглыми трибунами – не могу разглядеть среди пестрой толпы магов знакомые лица. Где-то там Рон, Гермиона, Крам. Где-то там Невилл. Где-то там.<br/><br/>Снейпа не пустили в шатер, он остался снаружи, теперь он у кромки поля, рядом с организаторами, он смотрит на меня, наверняка смотрит; я не вижу – слишком далеко, его лицо – просто белое пятно, запрокинутое к небу.<br/><br/>«Га-рри! Га-рри! Га-рри!»<br/><br/>Беру резко вверх и лечу, лечу почти вертикально, в рыхлые белые облака. Шум позади звучит все глуше, ветер все холоднее, пальцы, сжимающие древко, окоченели. Лететь, лететь, пока не пробью озоновый слой, или что там еще. Кажется, я могу, я способен подняться выше неба, теперь, наконец-то.<br/><br/>Я не дурак. Разговор с Хмури поставил все на свои места. Сегодня. Значит, сегодня.<br/><br/>Сегодня все закончится.<br/><br/>Я знаю, я должен бояться, но вчера из меня будто вышел весь страх, накопленный за всю жизнь, за все годы пряток, кошмаров, бегства и убежищ, он вылился слезами, стонами, впитался в плечо Снейпа, растворился в нем. Пусть за меня боятся другие. Я не боюсь.<br/><br/>Это ненормально, но я даже рад. Облегчение. Наконец-то все будет кончено. Я буду свободен. Так или иначе. Если убьют – найду Сириуса. Он ждет меня где-то там. Лишь бы не долго. Лишь бы все поскорей закончилось.<br/><br/>Голова кружится, и я понимаю, что улетел слишком высоко. Поворачиваюсь резко; метлу подкидывает, швыряет потоками ветра. Нет, хорошая, держись, еще немного… Направляю «Молнию» вниз; это пике – самое затяжное пике в истории квиддича, мне хочется так думать. Теперь ветер в лицо, очки запотели, я задыхаюсь, что-то кричу, смеюсь; так смешно, так просто… Палочка примотана к запястью, шляпа у сердца, под квиддичной формой. Снейп смотрит в небо, наверное, матерится, ждет, пока я закончу выпендриваться и вылечу из облаков. Все они, все эти зрители, тысячи магов замерли, затихли, глядят вверх, в белое небо.<br/><br/>Я уже лечу.<br/><br/>Теперь я вижу их. Стадион – зеленое кольцо, темные лестницы круглых трибун, будто в яму падаю. Люди совсем крошечные, и все крошечное, все такое бессмысленное. Вниз, вниз, вниз, стрелой, я покажу им класс, они этого не забудут. Потом в газетах будет колдография: я падаю, падаю камнем, бесконечно. Финт Вронского. Хмури запрещал, сказал, шею сломать я могу как-нибудь потом, но теперь уже никаких потом, мне можно все. Финт Вронского, папа оценит. Я выйду из пике, еще чуть-чуть, земля близко, они снова орут, эти люди вечно орут, но у меня уши заложены… поле летит мне навстречу, слишком быстро, слишком близко. «Молния» опаздывает на долю секунды, и я выхожу из пике, коснувшись кончика травы, верхушки газона, – смертельный номер, спасение в последнюю секунду. Оглушительная тишина – а потом рев, такой громкий, что уши болят, они все, все, все как один поднимаются на ноги, хлопают, кричат, машут руками, они не могут поверить своим глазам. Наверное, они не забудут этого никогда в своей жизни. Я устроил им представление, которого они ждали. Я дал им даже больше. Но это еще не все.<br/><br/>Я лечу, снова круг над стадионом, плавно, на прогулочной скорости. Впитываю любовь, обожание, которое так мало стоит – все эти люди всегда будут пестрыми точками далеко внизу, безликой массой, жителями Магической Британии, чужими. Я ищу взглядом Снейпа – там, где он стоял в прошлый раз, уже никого, ох и злится же он, наверное! Я не смогу ему объяснить, зачем это сделал, он не поймет, никогда не поймет, и лучше бы он действительно ушел: сейчас я жалею, что заставил его остаться.<br/><br/>Знаю, что я сделаю: еще один круг, резкий разворот, выпишу им восьмерку. Они скандируют, они все скандируют мое имя; команды сегодня не выйдут на поле, похоже. Поворачиваю «Молнию», чтобы пронестись к кольцам – начать лучше оттуда, – когда все вдруг смолкает. Будто выключили звук.<br/><br/>Над полем возникает купол – трибуны отрезаны. Я вижу, как люди толкаются, пытаются понять, что происходит. Ну вот и все. Вот и все.<br/><br/>Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет.<br/><br/>Он без метлы. Пересекает поле так мучительно медленно. Не глядит наверх, не глядит в мою сторону – не боится меня. Презирает. Ведь это я скрывался от него двадцать лет.<br/><br/>Он останавливается посреди поля. Взмахивает палочкой, будто дирижирует. Его голос звучит так четко и ясно, что мне становится стыдно за министра, выступавшего до него.<br/><br/>— Приветствую вас, жители Магической Британии.<br/><br/>Он издевательски склоняет голову, я судорожно пытаюсь вытащить палочку, прикрепленную к запястью, но руки трясутся, пальцы совсем онемели. Мелькает мысль: упасть на него сверху, на его аккуратную темную макушку, раздавить его, покончить с этим.<br/><br/>Я не смогу к нему приблизиться. Просто не могу. Меня приучили бежать от него. Голова сейчас взорвется: белая боль, белым застилает глаза. Не сдохнуть бы от разрыва сердца прежде, чем он примется за меня, – вот будет позорище.<br/><br/>Он говорит, но я не могу различить ни слова: в ушах тонкий писк, таймер, счетчик тикает – мои последние секунды.<br/><br/>Надо убить его. Я должен справиться.<br/><br/>— Авада Кедавра!<br/><br/>Голос мой звучит слишком тихо, палочка прыгает в руках. Ничего. Не вышло.<br/><br/>Он поворачивается ко мне, смеется.<br/><br/>— Неужели это тот самый герой, которому предназначено убить меня? Мальчик, ты хотя бы колдовать умеешь?<br/><br/>Я должен, должен… Воздуха нет. Палочка чуть не вываливается, пальцы скользкие от пота.<br/><br/>— Авада Кедавра!<br/><br/>Ни фига. Почему? Почему не получается? Я ведь ненавижу его, должен ненавидеть. Он убил мою маму. Он убил Сириуса. Он убьет меня. Он не давал мне жить, ни года, ни месяца. Что он сделал со мной, с моей жизнью? За что? За что?!!<br/><br/>— Авада…<br/><br/>Глупо как.<br/><br/>Он вновь поворачивается к зрителям, разводит руками, вроде как извиняясь. Почему они не уходят? Они должны бежать в панике. Кто-то бежит – пробирается к проходу, давка, ужас, но большинство остаются на своих местах, будто примерзли.<br/><br/>— Похоже, пора начать представление.<br/><br/>— Остолбеней!<br/><br/>Он отмахивается от моего заклятья, как от мухи. Что-то жжет грудь – все-таки сердце лопнуло? Нет, это шляпа, какого хрена ей надо сейчас… Волдеморт смотрит на меня, вертит в пальцах палочку. Его ноги отрываются от земли.<br/><br/>Он, блядь, летит – просто так, без метлы. Без чар. Он просто поднимается вверх, ко мне, и это как в каком-то температурном сне.<br/><br/>— Инсендио!<br/><br/>У меня все повылетало из головы. Все заклятья, все стратегии. Меня ведь учили. Меня ведь готовили. Но я никогда по-настоящему не верил, что это случится.<br/><br/>Не убивай меня, не убивай меня, не убивай. Не надо.<br/><br/>Волдеморт зависает в воздухе, глядит на меня. Впервые в жизни вижу его так близко, настоящий, живой Волдеморт. Он не похож на монстра из кошмаров. Обычный человек. Молодой, моложе папы. Или кажется таким. Он улыбается мне. Тоже разглядывает мое лицо, наверное, думает: «Ну надо же, живой, настоящий Гарри Поттер. И вот из-за этого столько шума?..»<br/><br/>Пошел на хрен.<br/><br/>— Петрификус Тоталус! Редукто! Верминкулюс! Орбис! Даклифорс! Пиро!<br/><br/>— Пэсто, — он реагирует только на последнее, от предыдущих заклятий просто уклоняется или отмахивается. Темный щит отбрасывает мой огненный луч, я едва успеваю увернуться, он попадает в кольцо за моей спиной, и оно тут же вспыхивает пламенем. Отлично – теперь я превращусь во льва и буду прыгать в огонь. Надеюсь, Волдеморту весело. Надеюсь, он получает удовольствие от представления – потому что с меня хватит.<br/><br/>— Бомбарда!!! Ретикулум! Крео Аурум!<br/><br/>От последнего он не успевает увернуться, и вихрь охватывает его, кружит; я направляю палочку вниз: разбейся, тварь, сдохни уже. Но вихря уже нет, в меня летит красный луч, да, наконец-то он начал драться, а не просто наблюдать за моими попытками. Я умею драться, я умею на метле, вниз, влево, рывок – поднырнуть под него, и снизу вверх выстрелить Режущим… Нет, поздно, едва успеваю отклониться, желтый луч пронзает воздух, это должно смотреться красиво… он не шевелит губами: невербалка, я так и не научился…<br/><br/>— Экспульсо!<br/><br/>Вниз, вниз, вправо, не убежать, купол плотный, я справлюсь, спра…<br/><br/>Резкая боль: Круцио ни с чем не спутаешь. Почему я не падаю с метлы, понятия не имею. Держусь на древо, только бы кончилось, хватит, не могу, хватит…<br/><br/>Секундная передышка: можно дышать, но некогда, убегать, убегать с линии огня… Нет!<br/><br/>Империо. Его голос приказывает, громыхает в моей голове, так пусто, так легко, просто делать, как он скажет, и все закончится… он знает, как лучше, я должен подчиняться…<br/><br/>«Отдай мне свою палочку, отдай мне свою палочку, лети сюда и отдай мне свою палочку».<br/><br/>Рывком – к нему, он протягивает руку, он ждет, нет, нет, да, конечно, да, сдаться, отдать, да, я должен, он приказал…<br/><br/>Вытягиваю руку – другую, левую – он удивлен, голос в моей голове громче, кричит, раздирает на части:<br/><br/>«Палочку! Отдай палочку!»<br/><br/>Медленно, мучительно из сжатого кулака поднимается средний палец.<br/><br/>На, держи палочку.<br/><br/>Стряхиваю Империо, как тысячи раз до этого, на тренировках.<br/><br/>Вот теперь он зол. Вот теперь я попал. Не успеваю: слишком мощные заклятья, слишком быстро; Протего, Протего, Протего, не могу, Протего, спасите меня.<br/><br/>Я вижу, вижу их краем глаза: они за стенками купола, они пытаются снять его, я вижу даже Дамблдора с его длиннющей бородой, я вижу отца, по крайней мере мне хочется верить, что это отец, – с моим зрением все безбородые на одно лицо. Отвлекаюсь, и мне конец: болью обжигает руку, я кричу, как же больно, черт, черт!!! Палочка – в пепел, кожа слазит лохмотьями, красным блестит мясо. «Молния» ныряет вниз, я выправляю ее левой рукой, дышать, дышать, сжать зубы, я не блевану в воздухе. Я не хочу такой смерти. Я не хочу умирать.<br/><br/>Мне нечем защищаться.<br/><br/>Шляпа все горячее, прожигает кожу, кругом боль, как больно, больно, больно. Пусть это прекратится! Она пылает, шляпа горит, я горю, горящий лев, в кольце, в западне, хватит, хватит, все…<br/><br/>Вытаскиваю шляпу, она рассыпается в моих руках, что-то тяжелое и холодное, левой рукой едва могу удержать, меч, твою мать, меч, почти что самурайский…<br/><br/>И вот теперь, вот теперь он напуган.<br/><br/>Все происходит как-то одновременно. Купол исчезает, мигнув. Я поднимаю меч. Волдеморт целится в меня. Папа летит ко мне с земли – на метле. Где он взял метлу? Отобрал у ирландцев? Меч жжет руки, я лечу к Волдеморту. Успею, проткну, успею. Зеленая вспышка: Авада Кедавра. Так медленно, так долго, будто во сне: луч летит мне в грудь, папа летит с земли, но справа, справа летит Северус, вцепившись в метлу так, будто она под ним вот-вот развалится.<br/><br/>Луч летит в меня, Северус летит ко мне, я лечу на Волдеморта.<br/><br/>А потом время набирает скорость.<br/><br/>Вспышка ослепительная, и крик – мой крик, это я кричу, что же я кричу… Северус еще секунду висит в воздухе передо мной, загораживая меня, принимая Аваду, которая предназначалась мне, нет, это же глупо, так не бывает, нет.<br/><br/>Он мягко кренится набок и падает с метлы, вниз, вниз, вниз, я тоже не то лечу, не то падаю, кажется, падаю, потому что не могу не падать. Ловлю его у самой земли, прижимаю к себе, удар приходится на плечо, больно, нет, не больно, ничего не чувствую, ничего не хочу, Северус, Северус.<br/><br/>У него белое лицо, мутные глаза, я в них отражаюсь, у него раскрыт рот, будто он кричал, кажется, он боится летать, падать, умирать, он умер за меня, ублюдок, подонок, кто ему разрешал, Снейп, не надо…<br/><br/>Шум. Они что-то там шумят наверху, свет ослепительный, ничего, потерпи, Северус, сейчас тебе помогут, сейчас кто-нибудь… кто-нибудь… пожалуйста…<br/><br/>Оглядываюсь и кричу:<br/><br/>— Помогите! Помогите!<br/><br/>Но не слышно, слишком громко, кажется, все рушится, все пылает, кругом кровь, это же от моей руки, от Авады не бывает крови, Северус, живи, не надо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа…<br/><br/>Меня оттаскивают. Нет, нет, там мой Северус! Это мой телохранитель! Нет, нет! Северус!<br/><br/>Мне говорят: все, успокойся, все кончено; мне говорят: все кончено; мне шепчут в ухо, держат крепко поперек груди. Нет же, нет, спасите его, спасите, ну, прошу… Не плачь, мне говорят, Гарри, не плачь, все, все, тш-ш-ш; мне говорят, Гарри, Гарри. Папа обнимает меня, обнимает меня.<br/><br/>Хмури маячит перед лицом, его глаз бешено крутится, Хмури гладит меня по волосам, кричит хрипло, громко, как пьяный:<br/><br/>— Он умер, сдох, чертова тварь сдохла! Волдеморта больше нет!!!<br/><br/>Хмури загораживает Северуса; он остался там лежать, а меня уводят. Куда меня уводят? Я хочу туда, Снейп, не оставляйте его…<br/><br/>— Гарри, Гарри! — со всех сторон. — Гарри! — трогают, обнимают. — Ты живой, живой! — нет, я мертвый, хватит, пустите, хватит.<br/><br/>Кто-нибудь должен понять, хоть кто-то, кто-нибудь должен услышать меня, ну хоть кто-нибудь, Дамблдор, он же умный, я кричу, почему они не слушают, Северус, Северус…<br/><br/>Старик глядит на меня, потом кивает:<br/><br/>— Я позабочусь о нем, Гарри, — и я могу закрыть глаза, и я могу упасть в подставленные руки.<br/><br/>Северус…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I will always love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Дикий</b><br/><br/>Он приходит на третий день, кажется, если я правильно сосчитал.<br/><br/>Сначала кругом свет, много света, и мое тело блаженно пустое, такое мертвое, такое спокойное. Лица, лица и голоса, свет бьет в глаза. Я все жду, когда появится мама; хотя это лишено логики, здесь ее нет, не может быть, но я почему-то жду. Наверное, потому что меня гладят по голове, а кто еще мог бы это делать? Кто-то добр ко мне, от этого хочется плакать и совсем не больно.<br/><br/>Я просыпаюсь рывками, а потом снова куда-то ухожу, там много тумана, здесь много света, и я не могу решить, где правильней. Меня пичкают зельем – пойло мерзкое на вкус, а лицо Лонгботтома круглое и виноватое. Потом я вижу Гарри.<br/><br/>Сознание проясняется на второй день, кажется, хотя наверняка не скажу – время куда-то уходит. Кругом бело, белые простыни, на меня напялили рубашку, абсолютно дурацкую, старушечью какую-то. Возмущаться и протестовать не хватает сил, да и не перед кем: пусто и тихо, как на кладбище. Лежу, собираюсь с духом, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь – это не должно быть настолько сложно. Мелькает мысль о побеге: еще не поздно, но куда? И меня схватят, меня все равно схватят, те или другие.<br/><br/>И потом, Гарри.<br/><br/>Если это был не сон. Не гребаная галлюцинация.<br/><br/>Приходит женщина с круглым лицом, врет, что она мой лекарь, – думаю, ее приставили следить за мной. Она водит надо мной палочкой; чувствую себя голым, сжимаюсь под одеялом, под саваном белой рубашки. «Ну-ну», – говорит она сочувственно. Поттер не приходит, никого нет, я пытаюсь выяснить у нее хоть что-нибудь, я жаден до информации, хоть что-то, я почти готов унижаться и умолять, а эта стерва все повторяет, что мне нужен покой и отдых, и вовсе незачем читать газеты в моем состоянии. Все, что мне удается выяснить, – Риддл умер, Гарри жив.<br/><br/>Жив, жив, жив.<br/><br/>«Спасибо», — говорю я одними губами, она взбивает мне подушки, укутывает в одеяло, будто ребенка; если она и стражник, то очень уж добренькая. «Спи», — велит она, и я закрываю глаза, как послушный мальчик.<br/><br/>Люди добры ко мне. Почему? Она не знает, ей не рассказали? Может, никто не знает? Нет, такого не может быть. Так мне повезти не может – сроду не везло. Но она все же добра ко мне. И кто-то гладил меня по голове – я хочу спросить, но как о таком спросишь? А потом эта женщина уходит, и я снова остаюсь один.<br/><br/>Люди были добры ко мне не слишком-то часто; вот я и запоминал каждое ласковое слово, каждую улыбку. Копил их доброту, как деньги, или акции, или стеклянные шарики. Бесполезные такие штуковины, хоть и красивые – дети на нашей улице вечно носились с ними, нормальные дети, я хочу сказать. Я помню наперечет, помню все. Помню, как продавщица в бакалейной лавке велела мне взять конфету – у нас тогда не было денег, я жрать хотел, ходил с голодным взглядом, выпрашивал, но молча. Я бы лучше булку хлеба или даже котлету стянул, сыр, что-нибудь сытное, но от конфеты не отказался, конечно. Продавщица подвинула ко мне банку: большая квадратная банка на прилавке, внутри похожие на полоски бекона тянучки, лакричные палочки, помадки, карамельные капельки, все вперемешку. Я взял лакричную палочку, потому что она была больше всех. Продавщица мне улыбнулась, а я ответил ей сердитым взглядом, потому что не знал, как поблагодарить.<br/><br/>А в другой раз это были дети; с детьми такое случалось редко, их не разжалобишь слезами, только Нюней назовут. В тот день я ревел не чтобы разжалобить, а потому, что горе не умещалось внутри. Я ушел реветь из дома: отец слез не терпел; ушел к ракитному полю за оврагом, а позже туда пришли они, соседские девчонки, рыжая, как солнце, и вторая, постарше. Сестры, наверное. Та, что постарше, остановилась поодаль и уставилась на меня, а рыжая подошла ближе. Я шмыгал носом и пытался уткнуться лицом в колени, спрятаться. Рыжая спросила: «Тебя кто-то стукнул?» – потому что у меня был такой вид, что меня любой может стукнуть. Меня действительно часто «стукали», но не в этот раз. Я ответил – не знаю, почему именно так, – я сказал: «Меня мама бросила». Это была отцовская ложь, он был бы доволен, он заставлял меня повторять это, пока я сам не поверил, но, видать, недостаточно часто – я ведь так и не поверил. В тот раз я ответил его словами, потому что еще не начал думать и сомневаться – я был слишком маленький, а из дома исчезли все мамины вещи, будто ее не было никогда. Рыжая девочка села рядом со мной на траву и сказала: «Бедненький», – а ее старшая сестра покачала головой: «Так не бывает». Их я тоже не поблагодарил – я даже не запомнил их имен, а через неделю отец сказал, что мы переезжаем.<br/><br/>Поблагодарить маму у меня тоже не вышло. Думаю, она должна была быть добра ко мне – все матери добры, каким бы поганым отродьем их ребенок ни был. Так должно быть. Отец говорил, она была ведьмой – «даже не человек, я не знаю, что за существо». Сказал, все равно что лобстер. Не знаю, с чего вообще взялся этот лобстер, помню только, что отец так сказал: «…все равно что рыдать по лобстеру. Прекрати это». Отец путался в показаниях: иногда он говорил, что она ушла, бросила нас. А временами говорил, что умерла. Когда я был ребенком, версия «бросила» была в ходу. Позже отец пояснил: «не хотел, чтобы ты нюни распускал. Она умерла. Она уже не вернется». А потом, еще через пару лет, вообще запретил говорить об этом. Но думать он не мог мне запретить, и я думал. Пытался вспомнить – но были только обрывки прошлого, вспышки. То ли фантазии, то ли правда, не понять. Не ее лицо – его как выжгли из памяти. Но ее руки, худые и венозные. Гладили по щеке – скупая ласка. Это было, было, я не мог сочинить. Я бы выдумал что-нибудь получше. Она была добра ко мне – а я так никогда и не поблагодарил.<br/><br/>И Поттер. Гарри. Тоже. Он смешил меня. Разговаривал со мной. Он сказал: «Посмотри на меня», – так, будто ему есть дело. Будто не все равно, куда я там смотрю. Будто мои глаза не кажутся ему злыми, недобрыми, «жучиными», как говорил отец. Поттер меня летать учил. Целовал меня. Спал со мной. Выводил из себя. Верил мне.<br/><br/>Черта с два это благодарность. Я просто хотел, чтобы он жил.<br/><br/>Вот о чем я думаю второй день в изоляции и пустоте, наполненной светом.<br/><br/>А на третий день приходит Дамблдор. Он меня будит – не прикосновением, а взглядом. Я торопливо подгребаю подушки, сажусь. Больше не опускаю глаз: все кончилось, все позади, скрывать уже нечего. Он все знает – это видно по его улыбке, по его позе, по его глазам. Он все знает.<br/><br/>Может, знал с самого начала.<br/><br/>Садится на посетительский стул возле кровати, тянется к тумбочке, где свалены яркие пакеты.<br/><br/>— Можно?<br/><br/>Я поднимаю брови. Он открывает пакетик, высыпает на ладонь разноцветные леденцы.<br/><br/>— Где-то я слышал, что жизнь похожа на упаковку Всевкусных Бобов. Никогда не знаешь, что попадется, — он лукаво улыбается, подцепляет драже зеленого цвета. — Виноградные – мои любимые. С другой стороны, однажды мне попался вкус соплей.<br/><br/>Понятия не имею, какой вкус у соплей. Слежу, как Дамблдор подносит конфетку ко рту. Тонкие губы под седыми усами приоткрываются, но потом он передумывает. Кладет конфету на ладонь, выбирает другую. Я слежу как загипнотизированный. Это издевательство продолжается довольно долго; наконец он все же берет драже бурого, неаппетитного цвета и долго жует. Сияет улыбкой.<br/><br/>— Ростбиф. Очень даже неплохо. Попробуешь?<br/><br/>Качаю головой. Дамблдор вздыхает и ссыпает конфетки себе в карман. Кивает в сторону тумбочки:<br/><br/>— У тебя много друзей, Северус. Взгляни, сколько шоколада. Мне всегда казалось, человеческую привязанность нужно измерять шоколадом: слова могут лгать, а вот лягушки – никогда. — Он берет картонную коробочку и открывает, ловко хватает скакнувшую в сторону лягушку. Лягушка как живая, только коричневая и блестит. Дрыгает ногами, пока Дамблдор несет ее ко рту, словно отплясывает джигу. Даже еда у этих магов с приветом.<br/><br/>Пока он жует, я решаюсь заговорить.<br/><br/>— Что с Поттером?<br/><br/>— Он в порядке. Ты можешь больше не беспокоиться об этом, твоя работа окончена, – Дамблдор блестит глазами и будто ждет от меня какого-то ответа, возражения. Пауза затягивается. Первым не выдерживаю я:<br/><br/>— Что… что случилось? Там, на чемпионате?<br/><br/>— О, это было довольно зрелищно, — Дамблдор складывает руки на животе, под бородой, большие пальцы оттопыриваются и торчат из бороды, как айсберги или акульи плавники. — И почти все по плану. Как я и надеялся, Том увлечется речами и театральными эффектами – он был к этому склонен, еще когда учился в школе. Это дало нам время: если бы Том сразу выпустил в Гарри смертельное заклятье, у мальчика не было бы шанса. Но я знал, что Том захочет сразиться, проверить, так ли Гарри силен, как о нем говорят. Для Тома это практически невыносимо – уступать кому-то в уме, таланте или положении. Уверен, ты это уже понял, — пронзительный взгляд поверх очков-половинок. Я чувствую себя жуком, которого пригвоздили булавкой к сукну и сейчас будут отрывать лапки, одну за другой. В детстве я этим развлекался. Сейчас мне не до веселья. Альбус Дамблдор продолжает как ни в чем не бывало доброжелательным голосом сказочника:<br/><br/>— Нашими стараниями его армия – армия Пожирателей – насчитывала не тысячи, но сотни. И все-таки это отняло много времени, много жизней… — он печально качает головой, на секунду сжимает губы так плотно, что лицо его тут же становится жестким. А в следующий момент он снова улыбается мне. — Орден Феникса, который я возглавлял много лет, победил не только благодаря боевым умениям его участников, их магическому потенциалу… Свою роль сыграла вера. Вера в добро, готовность принести себя в жертву общему будущему. Любовь. Человеческий фактор. Очень важно его учитывать, в конце концов, предугадать можно почти все, только вот чувства людей остаются самым загадочным и противоречивым чудом, которое я только знаю. К примеру, я догадывался, что ты, мальчик мой, служишь двум хозяевам. — «Я никому не служу», — хочется крикнуть мне, но перебить я не осмеливаюсь. Ясный взгляд Дамблдора прожигает насквозь, заставляет почувствовать себя грязным, жалким. — Я даже подозревал, что в конечном счете сделаешь свой выбор не в нашу пользу и не в пользу Тома, а в пользу человека, которого любишь. Но я не мог предположить, что ты спасешь ему жизнь. И выживешь при этом сам.<br/><br/>Он умолкает, будто призывая меня вместе с ним задуматься о невероятности этого события, затем продолжает:<br/><br/>— Чары Тома были очень сильны. Купол, которым он накрыл поле боя. Мальчик всегда был талантлив, жаль, что все вышло, как вышло. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы снять его защиту. Это отняло почти все мои силы. Я бы не успел, Северус, — он наклоняется ко мне, кладет руку на одеяло, на торчащий угол колена. — Гарри бы умер, если бы не ты.<br/><br/>Что он делает? Благодарит меня? Оправдывает? Но как, если он знает… если он знал все?!<br/><br/>— Это не сложно, — старик качает головой, опять мои мысли читает, что ли. — Важен только выбор, который мы делаем. Наш выбор определяет нас самих. Ты не всегда поступал честно, но в конце концов…<br/><br/>— Не надо! — Он вздрагивает, удивленно морщит лоб, будто его раньше никогда не перебивали. — Хватит. Гарри… знает?<br/><br/>Дамблдор кивает. Вот и все. Так пусто. Все кончено.<br/><br/>— Том был невероятно харизматчный юноша и совсем не глупый. Он умел находить к каждому особый подход. Уверен, тебя прельстили не деньги. Что ты попросил у него в качестве платы?<br/><br/>— Моя мама, — выходит хрипло, приходится выталкивать каждое слово. — Она была волшебницей. Отец сказал, она умерла. Я знаю, он соврал.<br/><br/>— Ты поэтому присоединился к волшебникам, пришел в наш мир? Чтобы найти ее?<br/><br/>Его голос звучит так тихо, так понимающе. На секунду мне кажется, что я смогу объяснить.<br/><br/>— Он сказал, что никто не сможет. Кроме него. Найти ее.<br/><br/>Горло перехватывает, я сглатываю. Теперь я уставился на одеяло, на свои руки со сцепленными пальцами. Тонкая вена тянется по тыльной стороне ладони.<br/><br/>— Как ее звали?<br/><br/>— Эйлин Принц, — едва слышно. Молчание. Потом он кивает:<br/><br/>— Да, я помню ее. — Вскидываю голову, таращусь на него, прикусив язык, невыносимо хочется спросить, попросить, пусть расскажет хоть что-нибудь… но я не имею права. Больше – нет. Если бы я только знал раньше, что они знакомы. — Она училась в Хогвартсе, знаешь? Тогда я еще не был директором, но уже преподавал. Слизерин, если мне не изменяет память… да, Слизерин. На два курса старше Тома.<br/><br/>— Что? Но он же…<br/><br/>— Молод? — Дамблдор качает головой. — Не обманывайся, мальчик мой. Том Риддл искал для себя бессмертие, вечную жизнь, вечную молодость… и был весьма успешен в своих поисках, надо сказать. Вот почему эта война так затянулась: нам надо было убедиться, что Том не воскреснет снова, не станет фениксом. Он использовал темный ритуал, разделил свою душу на шесть частей, и поместил каждую часть в могущественные артефакты. Как только мне стало об этом известно, я и самые надежные члены Ордена отправились на поиски этих артефактов. Для того чтобы найти и уничтожить их все, нам потребовалось немало времени. Все этот время Гарри должен был скрываться, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Но еще он должен был оставаться на виду – слава о нем должна была служить страховкой, напоминанием людям, которые готовы потерять надежду.<br/><br/>— Если вы знали… если вы знали обо мне, почему позволили быть рядом с Поттером?<br/><br/>— Я пошел на этот риск. Видишь ли, Северус, за долгие годы я многое узнал о людях и порой могу видеть их насквозь. В других же случаях я бываю слеп, как крот, — он смеется, подцепив дужку очков, но мне не до смеха. Я жду ответа. — Я знал, что Том замышляет что-то значительное. В некотором роде я сам подтолкнул его к решительным действиям: последний артефакт был уничтожен, пришло время решающей битвы. Если бы с Гарри случилось что-нибудь до битвы – Том не смог бы в полной мере насладиться победой, без внимания зрителей она обесценивается. Я понимал, что Том захочет контролировать ситуацию, велит тебе доставить Гарри на место битвы. Значит, нам следовало просто следить за вашими передвижениями, и быть готовыми к сражению. Ты был своего рода связующим звеном между нашими армиями. Конечно, существовал риск, что я допустил ошибку и тебе все же прикажут убить Гарри. Это был бы нежелательный исход, но вряд ли он бы что-то изменил. Волдеморт, убедившись, что его «главный противник» мертв, в открытую заявил бы о своей победе, покинул бы свое укрытие. И для него бы тут же все закончилось – в конце концов, на Гарри никогда не лежало задачи убить Волдеморта, это было работой Ордена, делом опытных и взрослых бойцов. Гарри был нашим талисманом, как я уже однажды говорил, и, конечно, я рад, что для него все закончилось хорошо. Я успел привязаться к мальчику, что бы ты ни думал, Северус. Ты глядишь на меня с таким презрением! Думаю, Шляпа отправила бы тебя в Гриффиндор. Даже жаль, что ты не учился в Хогвартсе – уверен, ты бы стал великим магом.<br/><br/>Мне противно, и я не знаю, что ему ответить. Чувствую себя даже не марионеткой, нет – примитивной перчаточной куклой.<br/><br/>— Не сердись на меня, мальчик мой. Знаешь, один человек много лет назад сказал мне, что ради блага большинства разумно жертвовать единицами... А еще он говорил, что люди будут несчастны, если только им это позволить, и порой счастье приходится впихивать в руки силой. Тогда я спорил с ним до хрипоты, а вот сейчас начинаю думать, что все это время он был прав.<br/><br/>Дамблдор вздыхает, наверное, ему неуютно под моим взглядом. Я почти жду, что он велит мне: «Не смотри на меня!» – но этого не происходит. Зато он делает движение, будто собирается встать со стула, и я вскрикиваю:<br/><br/>— Нет! Стойте!<br/><br/>— Ты хочешь еще что-то спросить?<br/><br/>Знаю, что не имею никакого права на это… знаю, что не заслужил ответа, но все-таки, все-таки…<br/><br/>— Моя мама… она…<br/><br/>Вздох.<br/><br/>— Некоторые вещи лучше оставить под покровом тайны, тебе не кажется?<br/><br/>Отчаянно машу головой.<br/><br/>— То заклятье, которое ты принял на себя… Это убивающее заклятье, смерть приходит мгновенно, ни один человек прежде не выживал после такого.<br/><br/>При чем здесь это?..<br/><br/>— Существует лишь одна магия, достаточно сильная, чтобы уберечь человека от этого Непростительного заклятья, – материнская защита, материнская любовь. Она спасла тебя – во второй и в последний раз.<br/><br/>— Что? Я не понимаю…<br/><br/>— Когда волшебница защищает ребенка ценой собственной жизни, она может вызвать мощные, древние чары. Чары, чтобы уберечь его.<br/><br/>— Ценой… собственной…<br/><br/>— Похоже, твой отец сказал правду, Северус. Боюсь, что Эйлин… думаю, с нами ее больше нет. Она где-то продолжает свой путь – По Ту Сторону, как я это называю.<br/><br/>Качаю головой. Нет. Не может этого быть. Когда бы... отчего… отчего меня защищать? Она что, оттолкнула меня от автобуса, или… как это возможно…<br/><br/>Почему отец…<br/><br/>«Не смотри на меня». Может, он боялся. Может, он боялся, что я увижу. Вспомню. Как все было на самом деле.<br/><br/>Почему мы переехали так внезапно?<br/><br/>Почему он запрещал говорить о ней?<br/><br/>Почему он так боялся, всегда, всегда, до самой смерти, почему он прятался от внешнего мира?<br/><br/>Когда он избивал меня, жестоко, долго, почему я все ждал, что кто-нибудь кинется на мою защиту, закроет меня собой, обнимет, обхватит руками, оборачиваясь вокруг меня, принимая на себя мою боль, мои удары?..<br/><br/>— Северус…<br/><br/>Я вздрагиваю, отдергиваю пальцы, которые Дамблдор накрыл своей рукой. Мне не нужна чужая жалость. И правда мне не нужна. Я не хочу знать, как это вышло. Не хочу помнить.<br/><br/>Но я не жалею, что узнал. Теперь я знаю наверняка: она была добра ко мне. Любила меня. Любила так сильно, что спасла от смерти – дважды. И я тоже… спас. И я тоже…<br/><br/>Он уже уходит, когда я вспоминаю. Спрашиваю – чуть хрипло, но не от страха:<br/><br/>— Что теперь со мной будет? Как меня накажут?<br/><br/>Он улыбается.<br/><br/>— Превратят в лягушку и заставят ждать поцелуя любви.<br/><br/>Я понимаю, что он пошутил, только через несколько дней, когда меня выписывают и отпускают на все четыре стороны.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b>Молодой</b><br/><br/>На мне футболка с надписью «Я не всегда был таким лохматым». Подарок от близнецов Уизли. И еще светящаяся наклейка на «Молнии»: «Сожми мое древко крепче, детка!». Мне двадцать один, полные карманы канареечных помадок, три хороших друга за спиной и одно кругосветное путешествие впереди. Крам постоянно поправляет меня: «Не кругосветное, мы же только Соединенное Королевство облетим», но ведь «кругосветное» звучит гораздо круче! Точность в таких вещах не главное, вот что. А Крам, кажется, заразился занудством от своей обожаемой Гермионы – видимо, это передается половым путем.<br/><br/>С другой стороны, не каждая девчонка согласится запрыгнуть на метлу и неделями мотаться по свету. Так что, может, Рон и прав: она не такая паинька, какой хочет казаться. И да, на ней тоже футболка от УмниковУизли: «Свежий ум всегда пригодится; поэтому храните его в холодильнике!».<br/><br/>— Ну что, все готовы? — спрашивает Крам, Рон в трехсотый раз проверяет, надежно ли прикреплен багаж к метле. Гермиона, выложив на ладонь уменьшенные книги, пересчитывает их. Спрашивает задумчиво:<br/><br/>— Никто не видел мою «Энциклопедию Маготехнических Достижений»?<br/><br/>— Посмотри у меня в штанах, — предлагает Рон и тут же краснеет. — Нет, серьезно: в запасных штанах – я что-то распихал по карманам, там может быть…<br/><br/>Я щурюсь на солнце, мне хорошо. Через пару минут начнется мое большое путешествие – а через неделю закончатся каникулы, а дальше… что угодно дальше. Может, поступлю в университет, а может, уйду в запой. Посмотрим. Главное, что все впереди. Все только начинается.<br/><br/>Волдеморта больше нет, его убил кто-то из Ордена, а может, все сразу. А может, Невилл – есть и такая версия, потому что какой-то журналист успел заснять его с мечом Годрика Гриффиндора наперевес. Уж не знаю, зачем он схватил меч и на кого несся с таким устрашающим видом – когда я его спрашиваю, он начинает краснеть и мямлить, а это отличный ход: у меня не хватает терпения дослушать.<br/><br/>Дамблдор предложил мне погостить в Хогвартсе, но сильно не настаивал. Думаю, он теперь от меня отстанет – теперь, когда я самый обычный парень, такой, как все. Ну, разве что чуть круче. В конце концов, кто еще сделал бы такой крутой финт Вронского? Отец говорит: «Сам Вронский», но это он придирается.<br/><br/>— Ну что, готовы? — в сотый раз спрашивает Крам, и на этот раз ни у Рона, ни у Гермионы никаких возражений нет. Мы садимся по метлам.<br/><br/>— Стойте, подождите!<br/><br/>— Да сколько можно, — Крам закатывает глаза к небу, я спрыгиваю с метлы и щурюсь на горизонт. Да не может быть. У меня галлюцинации.<br/><br/>Нет, все точно. Это Снейп.<br/><br/>— Только недолго, Гарри, — просит Рон, когда я бросаю «Молнию» и бегу к высокой темной фигуре на краю поля, где меня совсем недавно пытались убить (мы решили, это будет символично: где закончилась старая жизнь – началась новая; не помню, после какого стакана Огневиски мне пришла в голову такая отвратно сентиментальная идея).<br/><br/>Снейп стоит, руки в карманы, и ждет, пока я к нему подбегу. Сбавляю шаг – все-таки я невероятно крутой чувак, а не влюбленная девица. Приходится напоминать себе об этом все чаще и чаще.<br/><br/>— Привет, — говорю я небрежно и улыбаюсь: Сириус научил меня этой улыбке, называл ее «коленоподгибательной». Снейп что-то падать не спешит, может, у меня не так хорошо получается, как я хотел бы думать.<br/><br/>— Привет, — говорит Снейп негромко, весь такой напряженный, будто ждет, что я его бить буду. Руки в карманы чуть ли не по локоть сунул, ссутулился, глядит из-за прядки волос. Бесят меня эти волосы поперек лба, хочется отвести от лица, но эти идиоты за моей спиной – они же пялятся, еще улюлюкать начнут, чего доброго. Да и Снейпа лучше не шокировать.<br/><br/>Если честно, я не знаю, как себя с ним вести. Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как… ну, как все случилось. Он закрыл меня собой, я рыдал над его мертвым телом, потом оказалось, что Снейп так невероятно крут, что даже Авада его не убила. Я рыдал над его еле живым телом в лазаретной палатке, меня оттаскивали, говорили, нужен покой – мне или ему, непонятно. Потом мне рассказали все. Хмури рассказал, решил, наверное, что я взрослый и сколько можно уже от меня все на свете скрывать. Про Снейпа рассказал тоже. Про его славное общение с Волдемортом. И меня снова оттаскивали от тела Снейпа – только на этот раз я уже не рыдать на его груди пришел, а кое-что другое хотел сделать. Не важно. После этого я вообще видеть никого не мог – а все лезли: и репортеры, и люди из Ордена, и у отца вдруг любовь проснулась. Ни фига он опомнился: двадцать один год прошел, а он только сейчас врубился, что я тоже могу умереть, как мама. Или наоборот, потому он на меня внимания и не обращал, потому что знал: я все равно сдохну в ближайшее время. Вот и не хотел привязываться. Экономил душевные силы. Не знаю, не спрашивал. Только просил всех оставить меня в покое, умолял почти. Не-е-ет, куда там. Волдеморт умер, это надо отметить. Я пьяным провел всю неделю, даже подумать было некогда. В голове все перемешалось в жуткую кашу. Однажды я пьяно рыдал, уткнувшись Рону куда-то под мышку, что жить не могу без Снейпа. Так что Рон вроде как единственный человек, который знает о моей неземной любви. Раз этого до сих пор нет в газетах, значит, Рон действительно отличный парень и главный претендент на роль моего лучшего друга.<br/><br/>Он, в общем-то, здорово перепугался, когда узнал, что тащит на себе почти в обнимку настоящего педика. Не помню уже, куда мы шли, было темно и все как в тумане, Рон взял с меня клятву, что я никогда не стану приставать к нему, сколько бы я ни выпил. А потом сказал, что раз я Снейпа так люблю, то можно ему простить всякие мелочи вроде сговора с врагом. Я подумал и решил, что да, пожалуй.<br/><br/>Но Снейпа уже из лазарета выписали, и он умчался в неизвестном направлении. Даже не поинтересовался, жив я или как. Мне вообще-то руку чуть не отфигарили, а ему хоть бы что. Вообще-то, я сначала подумал, может, у него проблемы из-за всей этой заварухи? Хмури вон за легкий толчок в спину Крама чуть в Азкабан не запихнул, мог и Северуса моего… то есть Снейпа… короче. Я уже готов был мчаться его спасать, а потом узнал, что спасать никого не надо. Он сам ушел, куда – не сказал, адреса не оставил, передать мне ничего не просил.<br/><br/>Человеку просто пофиг, вот какой вывод напрашивается.<br/><br/>И в общем-то, после этого мы как-то быстренько собрались в кругосветку с Крамом, Рыжим и Занудой.<br/><br/>— Не думал, что ты придешь, — говорю я Снейпу. Он молчит, читает надпись на моей футболке, уголки губ вверх – без очков с толстенными линзами, как у меня, ничего и не заметишь.<br/><br/>— Я тоже не думал, — говорит тихо, ссутуливается еще сильней. Стоим, как два идиота, молчим. Как будто не я умолял его не уходить, как будто не он прижимал мое ухо к своей груди. Волдеморта возродить, что ли.<br/><br/>— Чего пришел-то? — спрашиваю безразлично, Снейп наконец смотрит на меня, коротко: раз – и снова скользит взглядом куда-то вниз, а глаза у него отчаянные, злые.<br/><br/>— Попрощаться.<br/><br/>О, ну отлично.<br/><br/>— Да я ненадолго. Вот облечу свет и вернусь.<br/><br/>Он хмурится.<br/><br/>— Удачи, Поттер. Мало тебе приключений за лето.<br/><br/>— Значит, мало.<br/><br/>— В любом случае… я пришел не за этим. Я возвращаюсь. К норм… эээ… к магглам. В свой мир.<br/><br/>— Это – твой мир, — звучит беспомощно, я сам это понимаю, и Снейп дергается, даже делает крошечный шаг ко мне, но еще ниже опускает голову.<br/><br/>— Неправда. Не мели ерунды. Надоело быть диким.<br/><br/>— Я мог бы тебя научить. Заклятиям, словечкам. Купили бы тебе сову.<br/><br/>— Заведи щенка и развлекайся.<br/><br/>— Северус.<br/><br/>Он кусает губы. Потом поднимает глаза и решительно произносит:<br/><br/>— Плевать. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Это было хорошо. С тобой. Все это время.<br/><br/>— Ты спас мне жизнь.<br/><br/>— Заткнись.<br/><br/>— Ты работал на этого урода.<br/><br/>— Заткнись, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Я тебя… мне тоже. Мне тоже было хорошо. С тобой. Все это время.<br/><br/>Он улыбается. Чудеса. Он улыбается и смотрит на меня так, будто пытается запомнить мое лицо навсегда. Или это я романов начитался.<br/><br/>— Гарри, долго еще? — орет Рон за моей спиной, и Северус вздрагивает. Улыбка тускнеет.<br/><br/>— Береги себя, — просит Снейп.<br/><br/>— Ты тоже. Я… я найду тебя, когда вернусь. Пошлю тебе голубя, или как там у вас принято.<br/><br/>— Мыло. Мы посылаем мыло, — он усмехается, кажется, просто издевается надо мной. Это хорошо – я тоже улыбаюсь, внутри что-то рвется и обугливается. Больше всего хочется… неважно, чего хочется.<br/><br/>— Спасибо, — говорю почти шепотом. Не реви. Поттер, не реви.<br/><br/>— Я буду ждать, — он морщится от того, как глупо это звучит, и отводит взгляд. — Тебе пора. Прощай, Гарри.<br/><br/>— Да, — выдыхаю я, — да.<br/><br/>Поворачиваюсь, иду к друзьям. Крам протягивает мне «Молнию». Оборачиваюсь через плечо: Снейп еще там, стоит, смотрит. Отсюда – просто темная фигурка на кромке поля. Таким я его и запомнил, когда искал взглядом в толпе, готовясь к смерти. Вдалеке, но близко. Близкий.<br/><br/>Выражения лица не различить. Хотел бы я знать. Хотел бы я…<br/><br/>— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Рон, и я киваю.<br/><br/>— Теперь-то все готовы?<br/><br/>Мы садимся на метлы, взлетаем в воздух. Ветер бьет в лицо, Северус остался там, позади, он смотрит мне вслед, он будет ждать, а я… а я его…<br/><br/>— Летим клином, привал сделаем через три часа в Галифаксе, — уточняет Крам, сверившись с картой.<br/><br/>Как-то глупо мы простились. Это в принципе как-то глупо – прощаться.<br/><br/>— Ну все, полетели.<br/><br/>Выше, и выше, и выше.<br/><br/>Дальше, и дальше, и дальше. Стадион кажется крошечным.<br/><br/>— Стойте.<br/><br/>— О не-е-е-ет, — стонет Крам, Рон пытается застрелиться из пальца, Гермиона качает головой:<br/><br/>— Я так и знала, — конечно, она знала, она знает все на свете, и она уже знает, что я скажу дальше, поэтому улыбается.<br/><br/>— Летите без меня. Пришлете мне открытку потом. Или мыло. Как угодно. Я… встретимся в сентябре, хорошо?<br/><br/>Разворачиваю метлу, улыбка на все лицо, Снейп все еще там, не ушел, что бы я стал делать, если бы он ушел? Но он не ушел, нет.<br/><br/>Приземляюсь почти кубарем, подбегаю к нему, вцепляюсь в его плечи – он от удивления отступает на шаг, потом обнимает, мы стукаемся носами – да, черт возьми, что же мы за неудачники?<br/><br/>Целуемся, и все вокруг словно медленно кружится, а мы в центре, в центре вселенной. Вжимаемся друг в друга губами, он дрожит, он так крепко меня держит, что вот-вот сломает пополам, он так крепко меня держит, и это хорошо, это правильно... Даже свист и улюлюканье в воздухе над нами – правильно. Северус улыбается, целовать его, когда он улыбается, – особый кайф. Целовать его – особый кайф всегда, в любых обстоятельствах.<br/><br/>Мы переводим дыхание, прижавшись лбами, мне приходится встать на цыпочки, это немножко стыдно, ну и фиг с ним. Глаза в глаза, так близко, он очень серьезный, и, кажется, вот-вот ляпнет какую-нибудь глупость. Я решаю, что надо ляпнуть первым:<br/><br/>— Я люблю тебя.<br/><br/>Он закрывает глаза, морщится, будто ему больно, открывает рот, но тут же его закрывает. Кивает.<br/><br/>Хочу добавить: «И всегда буду любить», — но к чему его добивать, верно?<br/><br/>Так что просто целую еще разок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>